Nightmare Consequence
by AlfredTheDaddySlayer
Summary: In a world destroyed by war and famine, one country remains. A country that should have died in their place. Now he must go back and relive his mistakes, causing harm and grief to those he held close. The consequence to his folly. Trigger Warnings: Gore, Torture, Suicide, Murder OCs are used (Isle of Man, Ireland/Other British Isles, States, etc.)
1. Prologue

Prussia stood in the graveyard, quietly staring at the last grave to have been placed in its plot. Ludwig Beilschmidt, otherwise known as Germany. He'd lost his closest brother who he tried his hardest to raise up to be good. His brother had suffered from a lack of people, a lack of identity and finally fell like so many people Prussia knew. His appearance had changed greatly too. His hair was long and tied back into a ponytail. He also sported a nice slash across his face, long since scarred from the fight he had with America. A nice bullet graze back when bullets were still common. His once commonplace uniform was now a tank top and pants, a string of what looked like pins on a chain like bandelier. It was actually a piece of a flag of every country that had fallen around him, his only physical memory that wasn't painful. He had spent so many years of trying to fix his mistakes and sadness. So many dark memories of seeing his friends change, some dropping dead right when he opened his eyes. He knew there was no point in trying not to cry over his freshly buried brother in the pouring rain that seemed to always fall. It had been like that here since 2102. Now it was 2186 in 'Prussia'. Well more like the United Prussian States. His kingdom had become huge, taking over every Germanic land there was and not stopping there. He had done it to survive and hopefully save his remaining brother before it was too late. Now he knew he should have just given it to Ludwig instead of himself. He knew the burial place of everyone all too well by now. He was almost buried here so many decades ago after the Berlin Wall. Or was it centuries now. It had been so long the days seemed to blur together after long enough. He didn't even seem to care anymore about the destruction around him. After the first death the countries still alive had decided since it was the heat of war that the burial grounds would be in neutral grounds. Switzerland. Geneva, Switzerland where it might have once been a place of peace instead of destruction. He sighed and looked at the graves around him. His eyes seemed dull and dismal, lacking the joy and pride that once made them light up the room. Now there was only sadness in his red eyes. Countries that were friends, siblings, family. People he barely even talked to or got to know. They were all gone and this was the only remnants they even existed in the first place. Nobody could even remember who some of them were whilst others stayed in the history books as evil and demonic. But he knew it was completely different from what the history books had said. Completely different entirely. He could remember things that nobody else had back then. It was like time itself had been changed under his nose. And it was all his fault.

"What have I done. Ludwig. My brother. Roderich my. My love. Alfred. Elizabeta. Brighid. Mathias. Everyone. I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! Pain and anger makes you do things you never knew you could do! And it made me do something stupid! But everything was so perfect! The Axis won the war and everything was going perfectly! It should have been a time of victory! But it wasn't. Nothing was right and everything had changed. You all died because of my mistake. For so long I've been alone and afraid, wondering what I did wrong! This isn't FAIR!"

He wiped the tears that loved to roll down from his face and mix with the rain that endlessly fell through the land. He couldn't help but cry. He was the one who caused this all. He was the one that let everyone die around him because he was following his orders and let his brother do what he wanted under the influence of his leader. He let himself stand by as the countries he once knew changed and warped. He saw rulers rise and fall. He saw people destroyed until there was nothing but heartache and sadness. And only he seemed to remember them as they were before. When Veneziano was happy and carefree instead of violent and angry. When Francis was happy and loved to love. When Antonio's smiles lit up a room. It was like he accidentally changed their very beings. He had seen his own personal hell. A personal apocalypse of fear and decimation. It really was the end of the world he surmised. There wasn't much left people wise. Resources were coming back slowly and it was like nobody had an identity. But at least the Earth wasn't trying to kill itself. It was actually repairing itself slowly from the destruction that people had caused. It was nice but he knew soon land wars would start and what remaining firepower was left would be the rulers. And he just couldn't stomach the thought of losing the last connection to everyone he once knew.

"God. I feel sick to my stomach. Or was I just sick in the head for letting this all happen? This has to be a nightmare or something. I. I can't live with this. Of what I did. All this time I thought it wasn't to do with me. In the beginning I thought I just had done something stupid that pumped up Ludwig. But it wasn't and it cost you all your lives. I have to do something. Anything!"

 _"You could always try to fix the past."_

"Who's there! Wait….I'm all alone that's right. Guess I'm going crazy as well. Hearing voices that aren't there. Or maybe it's ghosts of my past. Why do I even care. Why should I care. It's not like I can actually fix the past. I already messed with the past once and it made everyone die. I don't think I could go through with that again."

 _"Find the book. Fix the past."_

"Wait…...could it be that book from all those years ago? Why am I listening to this shit anyways! Though what choice do I have anymore. At least it's comforting. I might as well amuse whatever demon is coming to take my soul for my sins. If Germania could see what I've done….He'd be disgusted. It's better than nothing."

He walked from the graveyard back to a dilapidated home. His home or at least what was left of it after all these years. He hadn't bothered to repair it in a few decades, letting it fall around him. It wasn't like he lived in it anymore. He preferred to just sleep in the woods in a shelter where nobody would try to hurt him. He shook his head as he went past the destroyed door and started to search the house, trying to find that stupid book that had caused all this. He couldn't remember where exactly he put it as he wandered through the crumbling building. Along the way he found a broken clock, laying on the ground with it's face smashed open and the hands stuck on midnight. It's pendulum had long ago been melted down to make the holder for Germany's flag scrap. He thought about destroying it for the sheer pleasure but decided against it. It wasn't going to make him feel better or bring Ludwig or anyone back so he only nudged it with his foot.

"Stupid clock. Mocking the time of my brother's death as he lay there with his chest wound gaping open. If I didn't think my foot would go through the floor I would stomp on you. The curses of my abandoned home I guess. Well, me and Ludwig's old home."

After checking everywhere he finally descended to the basement, hoping he wouldn't get crushed by anything, especially the floors above him. He treaded carefully over the concrete floor, avoiding the blood stains that had dried in a corner. That was where Lilli had passed away nearly at the beginning of the turning of everyone. She had gotten sick. So sick she couldn't stand before she ended up coughing up blood and dying. It'd been forever since he had been down here. The last time was probably when Lilli died of the blood in her lungs being too severe. They say she literally drowned in it as it came from her mouth and nose. He eventually walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a very old book, the leather cover and bindings peeling away and the pages worn and yellowed from age. Without it's true owner it had started to slowly lose its permanent appearance of being new and crisp. He opened it gently like an archaeologist peeling open the pages of an ancient tome, even though the book was one. He flipped through the pages before stopping on the gentle looped handwriting of someone who once was his enemy.

"We meet again my old friend. I guess after learning your language I can finally work you right. I may not be England and I may not be magic but you've worked for me before. Even if it was when everything went wrong and collapsed around me. Let's hope you still got some magic in you or this might be a huge waste of my time."

Holding the book in his hands he thought back to what caused all this pain and heartbreak. The reason he lived and everyone fell around him as he watched them slowly perish from illness or bleeding from wounds. Why he lived in solitude with the animals of the forest and cried himself to sleep, only to wake up a few hours later from the tormented nightmares of his brain. When he stole the spellbook and read out that stupid spell that changed the world around him but let his memories be retained. When everything went horribly right and then went horribly wrong.

 _Gilbert stood in a room at the Axis base with the book, laughing as he spun around with it clutched to his chest. He had just come back from a mission to bomb and put spies into England and the UK when he took a detour and snuck into England's home, raiding it for military plans but only finding a book in the basement in a weird pentagram thing. He had thought nothing of it and stolen the book, even when it oddly glowed and something invisible was attacking his ankles. He flipped it open without a care, trying to read England's looped handwriting with a confused expression. It looked like some sort of code so he decided to read it out loud for shits and giggles, even if half the page was missing from the book. He thought it would be funny to talk about later on._

 _"Now let's read you hm? Gratim et deator…..astrin aral oean. Zaren yean poeat! This doesn't sound anything like battle plans! What even is thi- GAH!"_

 _A light surrounded him as he passed out, going unconscious. When he woke up everything was different. He could feel it. Feliciano wasn't smiling but scowling and his eyes seemed too cold to be his own. Japan was smirking instead of smiling. Something was horribly wrong. He looked the same but it was like there was something inside telling him that he'd fucked up._

 _'Oi get up Gilbert.'_

"I didn't know I had done a spell back then. A spell that destroyed an entire country and warped reality to my own personal goals at the time. My perfect world when my mind was clouded by the monsters in my head. Poor poor Arthur…..And that was only the beginning. When the war went on things just got worse and worse. My own brother wouldn't talk to me. Nobody would even acknowledge I was there. It was like I was invisible! After all of it I watched everyone die in front of me. I had done something. I still have no idea what that spell actually did but what if I fail. What if I just make it worse. Why am I talking to the fucking air like Arthur used to!"

 _"I will show you what will happen if you don't fix the past."_

He watched as the world around him grayed and he saw himself if he didn't fix the past. If he just walked away and never looked back on his past. If he instead chose to forget everything and just leave.

 _He watched as his other self sighed and flipped the pages to a memory spell, closing his eyes as the tears fell to mix with the dusty concrete floor. He'd run out of tears over what he'd done. He couldn't go through with it. With fixing the past that he had messed up on his own. He didn't want to see everyone hurt and die around him again. He couldn't live with that pain. So he couldn't live with the guilt as he drew a pentagram into the dusty floor and recited the incantation._

 _"Memoriamousi eyi menaet. Leayre neaian leatreoan. Erase my memory!"_

 _A light surrounded him as he screamed and fell to his knees, sobs escaping his chest before the light faded and he returned the book to the shelf. He left that house and walked away, never to return. He knew his name was Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was the personification of the United Prussian States. He had a job to bring back civilization. That was the tricky thing about spells. They never quite work. Decades went by in front of him as he saw civilization rebuild itself around him. As much as it could at least without various land wars and technologies he once knew. He soon enough had a mansion when the world got itself back on its feet, children of all ages running through it. New countries yet to fulfill their purpose on the newborn Earth they had inherited. He sat in a chair with a few, telling stories of people that he felt that he had once known or even loved but seemed fuzzy and far away, seeing them in those little countries faces. He had a broad smile and a trigger fire hothead attitude to boot to keep his family safe. He was nurturing and kind. But he still had one thing from that old building he left that he couldn't remember why it was so special. A violin gently sitting on a nearby table with a name engraved in it._

 _ **Roderich Edelstein-Beilschmidt.**_

As the world shifted back into color he rubbed his eyes as he contemplated what he would do. If he went back to fix the past he had no clue what he would be getting himself into. He could have to do things that would make his friends hate him or end up in the end killing him and dissolving himself as a country. But if he didn't he would be alone and the future might not even come true. He'd lose all of his memories of the person he never got to love. Of the friends he held dear and the family he cared for. For all he knew the world would end and he'd have to colonize off Europe or spend an eternity in a bunker somewhere as the world burned around him. He stood there a moment before making his knew he had to go back and fix his mistake to right the past. Even if it meant he would die instead of them. He quickly made a magic circle from the dust on the concrete floor and stood in the middle of it. A shaky breath passed his lips as he looked up to what would have been the sky. He was scared just as anybody would be if they were about to fuck with the pas for a second time. But he knew that he had to do it or he'd never live with himself. He was the 'great' Prussia after all. With a final shake of his head he opened the book and turned to the correct page, saying the spell.

"Saret ine darum. Parets ari met naro. Watea olei xantio. Take me to the past! Reverse the clock!"

A light surrounded him as he smiled to himself and everything went dark. Meanwhile upstairs a faint ticking could be heard from a smashed clock as the hands slowly wound backwards faster and faster until they stopped again, frozen on 2:36. The time when he said the broken spell that started this in the first place. When he awoke once more he was in what seemed to be a cavern of many caves. Writing seemed to be scribbled into the stone, almost etched and most of them were blockades by possible cave-ins. A small ball of light was nearby, gently floating in front of an open and dark cave as if it was something new that made it curious. Gilbert sat up slowly, rubbing his head and shaking out his hair, the rubber band that had been holding it gone as it fell in his face.

"Ow…my head…"

'You did it! I knew you would! Oh I can't wait to tell the other back at the hollow about this! Oh they will be so jealous of me!'

"You're…You're the voice from the graveyard…So I wasn't hearing things and going crazy. But that also means England wasn't crazy either. None of those British Isles siblings were crazy."

'I prefer fairy thank you very much. And nope! They were perfectly sane! They're magic like Romania and Norway and I think Iceland. But you've been around the book so long that you can see me! You're imbued with magic! Hooray!'

Prussia sat there with his mouth open, trying to soak this in. He was partially magic. He could see and hear a ball of light that was apparently a fairy. It was a lot to take in. The ball of light soon turned into a female fairy, smiling happily. It had curly pink hair and shining blue eyes with flowers woven into its colorful hair. Its dress were of a soft green hue and looked soft like silk. It quickly grabbed a coin from Prussia and dropped a small potion to him.

"Wha-"

'You'll need it after you fix the past! Find the book. Fix the past! Then you take the potion and everything's all better! I don't know what it does to non-magic born users…..Mister Wales always got back from playing with no problem.'

"Mister…Wales? So I really am in fairyland…"

'Nope! You're in a crossroads! Well one of sorts. You didn't perform the spell of fairies but a time spell. There's a difference. A HUGE difference. Now hurry hurry! You want to be back soon right? To see if you actually manage to do it?'

"Right…Alright where to begin…"


	2. Ch 1: Through The Fire & The Flames

_"Right…..Alright where to begin….."_

Gilbert finally took the chance to soak in his surroundings. The cave was well lit around him for a magical cave. Beautiful crystals of many colors twinkled and danced gently seeming to be the only light source. He reached his hand out to touch one but drew it back fast when it shocked him. Why didn't he figure that would happen in the first place he didn't know. The walls were smooth under his touch but seemed to have a mystery all their own from the tones of grey and blue with dips and lips in the surface like it was slowly chiseled away by the ages. He laughed gently as he remembered that old Disney song involving Pocahontas and painting with the colors of the wind. Water seemed to drip somewhere far off in the caves, reminding him of the eternal rain of what was once Switzerland. He sighed and shut his eyes, opening them with a determined expression.

"Fairy gi-"

'Melody. My name is Melody! Me-lo-dy!'

"Sorry…..Melody…."

'Yeeeees?'

"I'm ready. Will you be coming with?"

'By the blessed dust no!'

He sighed again with a soft laugh. He guessed she wasn't the adventuring type. He nodded to himself mostly for his own sake before inspecting each cave entrance. All of them were blocked by rocks and boulders and the writing was illegible except for the dark one he had seen when he first woke up in the crossroads. He walked over and gently ran his hand over the writing. It wasn't modern English or German of any kind. He rubbed his hand on it like he was trying to get the words to come into better focus before he read the out loud.

"The fireth that came and engulf'd the lighteth burn'd our prayers f'r three whole nights…...Oh god please tell me it's not…..1666…..It's Shakespeare…."

He audibly groaned. He hated the fashion of that era with a passion. Especially how England had gone about it. The poofiness of the clothes. God it still left a horrible shiver of fear up his spine. The collars that looked more like a neck brace than an actual useful piece of cloth. He'd take armor over that any day. But he knew he had to fix the past or nothing would get better. He sighed and waved goodbye to his fairy friend before checking himself over. He knew he should leave a few things as he placed the bandelier of flags on a stalagmite, running his thumb gently on the German flag.

"I'll be back soon Ludwig. I promise."

He soon went back to the mouth of the cave entrance and with one last look back he ran in, the world going dark around him. He seemed to run for hours before a light started to grow bigger and bigger before he literally ran through it and out into London in 1666, scaring a few peasants who ran off screaming about a witch. Thankfully one of them had dropped a cloak which he grabbed and tossed on, pulling the hood up. It was white, freshly washed but held the stains of the street on it. He didn't care about being disguised because it wasn't like people would believe he was a witch. He gently walked out of the alley, the hood lying low over his face. With his white hair and gait he could be mistaken for an old woman. He knew Shakespeare was popular back in the 1600s and England was a pirate and had colonies. He had to tread lightly in case one of the countries or England's colonies saw him and it caused a stir. He tried to think back, to remember the message from the cave. A fire that came and engulfed the light. It burned prayers for three whole nights. What happened in 1666 in London. And then it hit him. The Great London Fire. He shook his head lightly. It was almost dusk which meant he would have to find the place fast. He took off through the streets, spotting Francis and barely making it around him when he called out for him to stop, Francis thinking he was an old woman too. Francis was so blue. Blue and covered in lace and frills. Gilbert wished he could stop to laugh at the ridiculousness. Especially the stupid wig he was wearing even though he knew damn well he had cravats and intricate stitch work to choke an army of horses. And that damn hat he was so proud of. He shook off the tough as he returned his focus at the task he had yet to complete. He had to get to the fire origin and set it ablaze to fix this. After he had ruined Arthur's history the fire was wiped completely from history so he knew that was the point in time he had to fix. He rounded the corner to the street he needed to be on when a hand touched his shoulder and he gulped.

'Excuse me madam but where are you going so fast at an age as late as yours? Shouldn't you be home resting those old bones of yours?'

Shit it was Arthur and he knew it just from the voice alone. His disguise wasn't good enough. He needed to somehow make a distraction. That or make Arthur really believe he was an old woman. He kept his hands under the cloak as he 'adjusted' his clothing to make his body more 'womanly'. It was a crappy disguise. He knew it was a crappy disguise but it had to work. He turned, keeping his head low and trying to hide the fact he forgot to take off his shoes that hadn't even been invented yet. The hard part was trying not to laugh at Arthur's ridiculous clothing. He had forgotten the puffy collar thing happened in this age. He took a breath and put on his best old woman voice. He was just glad that he could understand what the hell Arthur was saying. Hopefully his voice would do the same dialect or he was fucked.

"Oh I'm so sorry child. I was heading home right this minute. I used to be a lot quicker but these old bones really are a hassle. I used to be able to run two towns over to help with a difficult birth you know."

Arthur's hand on the cloak tightened and Gilbert knew the other hadn't bought it for a second. In one quick movement he undid the cloak and tossed it at Arthur to distract him and the people around him as he bolted at top speed to an alleyway. He needed to find something and quick. Sadly the only thing was a dress that was lying in the muck of the alley as he quickly changed from his more modern clothes to the dress, stuffing his old clothes into the top of the dress to make it seem like he had boobs, big ones at that. He saw his reflection in a puddle and nearly laughed at how womanly he looked. He even did a little twirl before seeing the sky finally go dark. He had to work fast if this would work. He had to literally set London on fire. He crept silently around the building, praying nobody would notice and thankfully he got away without a fuss this time. He soon enough slipped into the original spot of the fire, a bakery, without a sound, carrying his boots which he didn't feel like putting back on.

"How to start it…..how….I know!"

He grabbed his pack of matches, finding the three he kept for emergencies. He tried the first one only for it to break. The second one lit for a moment before burning out. He said a silent prayer to himself as he lit the last one and it stayed lit. He quickly tossed it to a pile of logs that seemed to engulf them fast before rolling them with his boots. When the house was completely alight on the bottom floor he jumped out a nearby window into the alley, staying to the shadows as everyone rushed to the scene. He didn't have to do anything now. He knew how it went. The bakery would become alight. The Lord Mayor would stall until it swept through London. As he watched a small bubble, like a ball appeared in front of him. He walked to it, trying to stay out of sight and touched it, seeing the memories flash in front of him. The pain it would cause England. The burn scar he'd forever hold on his chest that would get worse with the bombing in the second world war, forcing Arthur to lie limp in a shelter, blood leaking from his mouth and nose as shivers and near seizures wracked his body and made his eyes seem dull and lifeless. Those bombs that would eternally leave Arthur with a lung condition that would make him no longer able to run after his little brother America or the person he secretly loved who kept stealing his underwear to show at the meeting. The bombs that would make him lock himself in a confined space and sob, screaming and muttering about it from sheer panic attacks that messed with his brain. When everything was over the bubble popped in a blinding light, Gilbert trying to shield his eyes from burning out of his skull. When he finally lowered his hand he was back in the cave, standing in the entrance to England's memory. He turned to look in but there was nothing. No cave, not even a trace of a hole. Just the wall of the cavern he was in. He dropped the boots and felt along the wall before realizing there was a laughing ball of light behind him. He was still in the dress. His face flared red with embarrassment and he turned fast.

'Oh-Oh goodness me you look so feminine!'

"I don't have to explain this to you!"

'No no I saw everything through the mirror pool. But still!'

The fairy burst out laughing again before landing in it's light ball form at what was a pool of water. Whilst it was distracted Gilbert quickly changed back to his normal clothes, ditching the dress into a corner to hopefully never see again and walked over, seeing his reflection. He looked tired. So damn tired and it was only one memory. He sat down by the pool, just staring into it as his eyes were fighting to close. He mumbled something before getting up sleepily and grabbing the bandelier from where he left it, finding a completely flat part of the cavern and lying down with it. His ruby eyes fluttered closed as his breathing softened and slowed. But the peaceful sleep wasn't to last long as he had a nightmare. A nightmare of England's untimely death.

 _Gilbert was walking through London which had just been taken by the Axis. He smirked as he walked those cobble stone streets, the roads once clean and full of children held the bodies of people who hadn't gotten to the shelters in time. Chunks of people were everywhere and blood both fresh and dried coated the streets. After the initial shock he was finally helping get the Axis powerful and finally end the war. He was tired of war and everything it brought. But he wanted to win. Whatever he had done had lit a spark of defiance in his body and he wanted to win more than anything. England's people were nearly gone too. They had either fled or been captured by the Axis. Soon enough Gilbert came to the town square where a ginger woman was desperately clutching a blonde man who was bleeding from his ears, eyes and mouth. His body was mangled and he was missing a limb or two yet he had his hand to the crying woman's cheek. When the woman looked up her clover green eyes went cold and she clutched the man tighter to her chest._

 _'_ _Look what you've done PR- No...I won't even say it! You don't even deserve to be called your real name. Not anymore. You're a shell of what you used to be. I curse you. I curse your lifeline. I curse everything you care for!'_

 _"_ _Shut it Brighid. You knew damn well this would happen. I'm just here to finish it. Run back to your little neutral home in Ireland you whore."_

 _Gilbert yanked the man from the woman's grip who was now identified as The Republic of Ireland as the man, known as England held a glare to his very final moments. Gilbert put his revolver to England's head and shot him as he dropped to the ground. As he walked away he could hear the shouts and wails of Ireland as she cursed him to the heavens. He only looked back once to see Ireland gently petting England's hair and muttering the same sentence over and over._

 _'_ _I'm so sorry Arthur. I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me most.'_

Gilbert sat up with eyes wide and in a cold sweat as he clutched his chest. Those damn nightmares. They never stopped to let him sleep peacefully. He sat there like that for a few minutes trying to remember where he was. He was in the cavern with the bandelier still in the hand on the ground. He quickly checked to make sure none of the flags had fallen out to see a few missing. Their buttons weren't even there on it and the bandelier was a lot smaller. He knew it must have been some sort of chair reaction. England's history was fixed which meant other countries histories that revolved around that event that would change England forever were fixed too. He sighed in relief as he held it to his chest.

"I'm already on my way. Soon enough everything will be right again. I guess I should go to the next memory but first maybe a little more sleep wouldn't hurt me. Even if it's another nightmare."


	3. Ch 2: Bloody Snow

_"_ _I'm already on my way. Soon enough everything will be right again. I guess I should go to the next memory but first maybe a little more sleep wouldn't hurt me. Even if it's another nightmare."_

When Gilbert awoke again it was to the sound of rocks falling. He thought they were going to fall on him to he instinctively got up and ran, instead hitting a cave wall and giving his forehead a small gash. He winced and hissed slightly, feeling a small trickle of blood roll down from the injury. He would have cursed if he thought there would have been a point to it. There was nobody around to even patch him up. He was a country anyways so he didn't even have to worry. It would heal on his own. He eventually turned to look around the cavern he was now calling home, finally remembering he was holding the bandelier and slipped it on. The cave had a slightly greener appearance or it might have just been the pulsating green crystals. Wait weren't they purple last time? He couldn't really remember.

'Oh you're awake! A new cave opened up but I can't read the writing!'

"Uh….Yeah….Sure...I'll read it."

The fairy led him to the newly opened cave and he froze at the writing. He knew that alphabet all too well. He could feel his chest tightening, his head going fuzzy and he stepped back, shaking his head. The cyrillic alphabet was on that wall and he just couldn't read the inscription as he ran to the reflection pool and drank some of the water to calm down. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to remember what Russia did when he broke history. The two superpowers of the world. Russia and the Germanic Union. And then Russia took him hostage and…...He didn't dare finish the thought.

'Are…...you okay?'

"No. I'm not. I don't want to do it."

'You HAVE to!'

Did he hear a slight growl in her voice? No it couldn't be. She was a fairy after all. He sighed and nodded walking over to the cave and brushing off the lettering to see it glow. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to see that horrible monster again but he also felt he could get revenge for all those years of torment and pain. Maybe he had to shoot Russia. That would be interesting. He looked over the words and then his heart sank. The day Russia started to lose his mind.

"The day the children went silent. The day everything changed. The day we lost our way. January 22, 1905 St. Petersberg."

'Why are you just standing there just go!'

"Melody it's Bloody Sunday. The day Russia killed his own people and lost his mind. I can't just barge in there and get shot to bits! He knows exactly who I was back then and knows my face! I have to prepare!"

He quickly put his bandelier aside and looked around. Was there anything he could use as a disguise. He then noticed the small campfire. It was too small to be something he would make but figured Melody had made it. He wasn't even going to ask where the sticks came from. He quickly moved the sticks aside and grabbed the black ashes, rubbing them into his hair to make it look black. He then used the sticks with the ashy tips to run it fully through his hair until it was actually black. He then found bits of ribbon and tied back his hair, sighing. It was the best he could do before he walked through that cave. He went back to the cave mouth and nodded to melody who had grown impatient.

"See you after it's over."

'Yeah yeah just go already!'

He sighed and closed his eyes, running into the cave as the darkness surrounded him. He felt like he ran forever but he knew he couldn't stop or he may never get there. Eventually he felt light wash over him as he opened his eyes. He wasn't on the ground. He was in the Czar's palace. Oh god he'd have to face Russia who was still so innocent before today. He was just glad he knew the ins and outs of this place as he quickly found his way to some clothes to blend in. Military clothes. He knew exactly what he had to do. At least he thought he knew. He quickly donned a soldier's uniform, hiding his ponytail in the hat. He then grabbed a gun and put away his clothes in a bag that he could carry with him before walking through the palace.

'YOU!'

He nearly froze but stood at attention, trying to seem calm. It was Russia's voice. Oh good god he sounded so scared and nervous in his tone but he knew that it was him there was no denying. He had to try to keep his body from having a panic attack by breathing slowly, like a cornered animal. He thankfully could speak perfect Russian and he was glad that somehow all the languages translated into English and his English went into their languages. He guessed it was just how magic worked or something.

"Yes sir?"

'You are needed there is a revolt outside the palace!'

He sighed in relief and nodded, following Russia and making sure his eyes were never seen. That would have given him away indefinitely. When they reached the area Russia went over to his commanding officer. There was so much fear in his eyes. Fear and sadness over what he has endured. Gilbert knew that Russia had endured being blamed for centuries before this day and would for centuries after. He could see the tears on Ivan's face as they rolled down to the cold floor. Gilbert had to look away for his own sake, seeing his worst enemy looking so vulnerable made him want to kill him but also felt pity. Soon enough the mob was approaching and Gilbert raised his gun. They were not more than thirty yards from the soldiers, being separated from them only by the bridge over the Tarakanovskii Canal, which marked the border of the city. Gilbert heard the bugle blown as they shots rang out, above the singing. A man in the crowd who was walking hand in hand with another, suddenly sank into the snow. One of the workmen who carried the banners fell also. Immediately one of the two police officers in the crowd shouted out, 'What are you doing? How dare you fire upon the portrait of the Tsar?' This, of course, had no effect, and both he and the other officer were shot down. Someone turned rapidly to the crowd and shouted to them to lie down. Another volley was fired, and another, and yet another, till it seemed as though the shooting was continuous. The crowd first kneeled and then lay flat down, hiding their heads from the rain of bullets, while the rear rows of the procession began to run away. The smoke of the fire lay before them like a thin cloud. A little boy of ten years, who was carrying a church lantern, fell pierced by a bullet, but still held the lantern tightly and tried to rise again, when another shot struck him down. Both the smiths were killed, as well as all those who were carrying the icons and banners; and all these emblems now lay scattered on the snow. The soldiers were actually shooting into the courtyards of the adjoining houses, where the crowd tried to find refuge and bullets even struck persons inside, through the windows. As last the firing ceased. Gilbert could see the aftermath of the bodies, scarlet stains of blood upon the once white snow. Someone cried out, 'Stand up!' But they lay still. The soldiers cheered and Russia finally spoke.

'We don't want children who don't play nice, right?'

Gilbert could only nod as a bubble formed on the ground where the corpses laid mangled by bullets. Right next to the poor little boy's lantern. He aimed his gun, knowing full well he had to stay in the scene until the end and fired, popping it without a second thought. What he saw scared him more than anything. He saw Russia being tortured both mentally and physically under his leaders after the end of the czars of Russia. The silent tears he shed when he had to fight in the first world war. How cold he grew after that time to a point of feeling nothing. The allies winning the Second World War. A wall through Berlin that cut off Gilbert and Ludwig. He saw the silent tears keep rolling on until the blinding light happened and Gilbert was in the cave again, leaning against the wall where the entrance to Russia's history once was. He had a hand gripping his heart and was still holding the bag with his normal clothes. He didn't even give the fairy a glance as he tore off the uniform and tossed it where the dress lay, tears of his own running down his face as he changed to his normal clothes and washed his hair in the pool, it seeming to never dirty even with all the ash. When he looked at his wet hair in the pool He could see how puffy and red his eyes were as he tore his gaze away and grabbed the bandelier and ran his fingers over it. A lot of flags were gone now. All the Baltic and Slavic nations. He gave a sad smile and laid down.

'Are you sure you should be slee- oh he's already out…'

The fairy smiled softly but it still held a tiny bit of impatience to it as she started up a new fire with sticks she had conjured up, making sure Gilbert was warm enough to hopefully sleep peacefully. He seemed so innocent with his eyes softly closed but she knew only nightmares would come for him. A nightmare over what happened to Russia.

 _Prussia stood with a scythe, glaring down at Belarus and Ukraine. They were chained to each other with the heads down and not meeting Prussia's gaze. It was easier for the execution they were about to receive. The blade was sharp enough it would cut clean through without any trouble. They looked so pathetic in that moment. Prussia raised the scythe. He didn't want to do this. They were innocent in this fight against Russia but his mind was clouded by the torture he had to endure in World War Three. It was just another sacrifice he had to make in order to keep the people he held dear alive. If that meant destroying another's family then damn well he would do it. His mind hadn't been the same since he lost Roderich at the end of Axis' win of World War Two._

 _'_ _Prussia please! You don't have to do this!'_

 _"Yes. I do. Now shut up."_

 _He swung the scythe but didn't expect Russia to run out, his clothes bloody and tattered as he covered his siblings. It took only a moment as the scythe connected with Russia's neck and he let go of his sisters, his body slumping to the side. Prussia got a sick grin to his lips. Ludwig's plan had worked and now Russia was dead. He laughed as he ran the blade a few more times over Russia's body, watching the light slowly fade from his once innocent eyes as his sisters cried and screamed. His wild ruby eyes then fell upon the sisters and in a few swings their screams were silenced._

Melody had been watching Prussia twist and turn in his sleep, whimpering and tears rolling down his cheeks before he flew up and looked at his hands, silent for a while. She stood there, quietly staring until he finally looked over. She backed away, turning into a ball of light and racing away. Prussia knew why she would after all. She was scared of what he probably said in his sleep. He sighed and got up, putting the bandelier back on looking around the cavern.

'Getting closer every time. Who knows how long this will take but…..I'll be back soon Ludwig. I'll be home soon Roderich."


	4. Ch 3: Blood of Many, Tears of Few

_"_ _Getting closer every time. Who knows how long this will take but…..I'll be back soon Ludwig. I'll be home soon Roderich."_

He didn't mean to scare Melody off. He really didn't. But it seemed he did that to a lot of people now. He either scared them off from snapping at them or from his own self pity from the deeds he had done to so many people and so many countries he once considered family and friends. He sighed with a shake of his head as he walked the cavern, his hand on the rough wall and taking in the surroundings. The crystals were glowing a deep scarlet red this time. Why did they keep changing color on him. He even stopped to wonder if it was a sign of something bad that would happen to him or the next history he would have to fix. He clutched the bandelier tighter in his hand, scared of what his next adventure would be after his encounter with Russia and what he had to do to that poor mob of people who just wanted change to happen for them. As he finally found an open cave, he seemed to relax a bit when he saw the words. Until he actually read what they said. He wasn't so happy to see English for the first time since he had entered the cavern that was starting to feel like a prison in the slightest. He looked away as he tried not to remember those words. Those curses she sent to him. The hatred that seemed to burn in her eyes as she spat on the ground near his feet. He didn't want to have to face her in any form.

 _'_ _Look what you've done PR- No...I won't even say it! You don't even deserve to be called your real name! Not anymore! You're a shell of what you used to be! I curse you! I curse your lifeline! I curse everything you care for!'_

He didn't know at the time that she was actually magic. A lot of people hadn't known what she was capable of in the Second World War. She was a Christian and she seemed so sweet and kind to those around her even if she never wore anything that wasn't long pants and long shirt or even dresses. She had hidden her magic from everyone so well behind her smile and freckles. Before this all went down she would even have been considered a friend to Gilbert when she caught his plane crashed into the bogs of her country. Since she was neutral the prisoners of war had a more relaxed life in her hills and bogs and beauty. They would go drinking together even on cold nights, laughing about their siblings mischief as children and seeming to talk the night away under star lit skies. Many even believed they were in love for a time but they both had secrets. Gilbert about his love for Austria and Ireland about her love of someone who was too clueless to even realize it. Gilbert had offered to be her wing man once but she had declined that day, saying she'd rather the man figure it out on his own. He gently placed his hand over the writing, wiping away the dust with a hand that shook from both fear and sorrow, to uncover the writing that was held beneath the grime. It suddenly glowed a hellish red and then it went black, tendrils of the blackness running up his arm at an alarming speed. He felt something odd surge through his body as he fell to his knees, nearly screaming from the pain that seemed to come in waves. The tendrils kept climbing faster and faster until it seemed into his eyes. The pain was agonizing as the blackness seemed to seep into him before his vision cleared and everything seemed almost normal until he remembered. That was right…..He was cursed…..He let the pain subside from the waves that had just flooded his body with white fire before he got up and looked at his hand. There was a mark, red and bloody on his palm that seemed to have a dull throbbing pain to the sight. It looked like a Celtic cross lit ablaze to him which unnerved him greatly since he knew that the curse was still fresh after over a century and he could see…...things. So many things. He could see faint images of magical creatures that danced and flitted in his vision like a ghost of the past that had returned to haunt his apparently doomed soul. The entire experience made him feel ill for a few moments, both from the newly found vision that he now apparently had and the fact that this was once normal for the magic countries. He had believed like everyone else that they were crazy and now he would be considered it too. He closed his eyes for a few moments, praying the images would pass before opening them again. Everything seemed normal again. But he couldn't stop thinking about the things he had seen. Fairies flitting about on paper wings and leprechauns that danced with gold coins. The unicorn with the silvery blood oozing down it's side. He finally managed to gather the courage to read the inscription and his heart fell, realizing the time he would have to face.

'The cold took my people, the hatred took my heart. The day they left and never came home. Ireland 1845-1852'

"The…...Potato famine…..I have to go to that of all times…..Why did it have to be that..."

He shook his head with a sad smile, thinking back to how he remembered it from his point of view. England had told him she had been troublesome and so he was going to do something to fix it. He didn't know until World War Two when she finally told him what happened under the starlit skies. How England starved and tortured her people and how crazy he had been. How she had starved and her people left her so she had to run to America just to stay alive. After thinking over it for a while he finally looked around for Melody, seeing no trace of her. He just wanted to apologize for whatever he had done to scare her off. He wasn't that same person that he was back then. He was different now, knowing the folly of the mistakes he made. He even called out her name in an attempt to maybe draw her out before giving up and facing the cave again. He made sure his hair was tied back just in case he needed to cut it off in a struggle before realizing he needed to do something about his appearance. Ireland would know who he was since they had met a few times before the famine, mostly in passing but still he knew she might recognize his white hair. He decided he would figure it out when he got in there since he never met the country he was saving right when he entered the history as he dropped the bandelier nearby before shutting his eyes, giving a battle cry as he ran in as fast as he could. His feet touched solid earth faster than he thought it should have as he quickly dived into a bush for cover just in case. He hadn't expected a frozen and skeletal dead body lying there with him as he almost screamed. He couldn't help it since it had reminded him of something he'd rather forget. He knew he had to take the clothes. He had no choice at the moment. The clothes would just barely work. He tried not to think on what he was doing with this corpse, stomping on limbs to get the pieces of cloth off the stiff cadaver as he stripped and put the dead man's clothes on. He then rubbed himself down with dirt and put it into his hair to make it seem at least a light brunette. It was the best that he could do as he surveyed his surroundings. Everything was so cold. So very cold and desolate. It reminded him so much of the warfields of the Third World War, making him internally cringe at the thought. He knew the bush would not have been a good cover if he had found anyone due to what he had to do to the corpse and the fact it had no leaves on it. He eventually heard voices, forcing him to run for cover behind some trees, praying to God he was hidden enough to not be caught..

'I….I can do this Alistair! H-He'll wake up y-you'll see! I-I promised not to let him sleep! I promised!'

'Brighid he's dead…..the lad died. He's as cold as your country in this winter.'

'I-I can fix him I…...I can…..I….'

'Me and Wales have to leave before England shows up but….I can at least promise to come back.'

'Yeah…..Francis promised the same thing…He never did...Just…..Just go….'

Gilbert saw Scotland walk off with Wales close behind. He didn't even know Wales was there though he should have realized when Alistair said 'we'. He was always so quiet with his brunette hair and nervous eyes. Scotland meanwhile looked like shit. He had a black eye and his fiery red hair was a lot duller and tied back into a ponytail. He couldn't remember Wales' name sadly. He barely had even spoken with him since he tended to stay away from meetings. When he believed they were far enough he came from his place of hiding, working the best acting skills he could into his performance of being a poor Irish person who had somehow managed to struggle through survival. He finally could see how bad Brighid was fully now. Her ginger-brown hair was matted and dull, reminding him of the ground that he was walking upon and just making the dirty and thin appearance she had remind him of that time again. She looked like one of the people from the camps in World War Two except she still had her hair, as horribly matted as it was. She had on a normal green dress but it was tattered and filthy, showing just how poor she really was. She was clutching a boy that looked no more than four years old, limp and definitely dead. Brighid finally looked up but seemed so out of it she didn't even notice his crappy disguise which he was only slightly glad for before he heard a voice as had to run off, making it look like he was seeing British soldiers almost. When he was hidden he watched none other than England approach her, still sitting in the road clutching the child.

'Don't you see what happens dear sister? If you don't pay then you're left to rot with the rest of your people.'

'My people are the Celtic Catholics! Not your protestant landowners that you keep safe!'

'Oh sister you're so….pathetic!'

She gently laid the boy down before standing up, tears and rage in her eyes as she ran at her brother with a ball of clover green magic only to be grabbed by the neck and held up. Arthur then grabbed a bottle from his belt and opened it as Brighid sputtered and coughed, a clover green stream of what Gilbert assumed was magic coming from her mouth and eyes as it collected itself inside the bottle. When the color was completely in the bottle Arthur threw her sister to the ground and spat on her, smirking as if he had won something. In Gilbert's eyes all he had won was Gilbert's new-found hatred of England. Of what he had done to poor Brighid who was just trying to stay alive. Who had acted out of anger like so many people whom he had know eventually had done in their past. Of what he had done in the Second World War when he shot England at point blank range that splattered the brains of the country upon the cobblestones of London. It made him feel sick to his stomach to know England had caused so much pain to his friend. But he didn't dare leave his hiding spot in fear of what England would do to him if caught. So he had to watch in silence as Arthur proceeded to beat the shit out of his sister who was already in enough pain from her people suffering, kicking her in the ribs and stomping on her pale and thin flesh until bruises and cuts littered her body as she was sobbing and coughing up a small puddle of dark red liquid that Gilbert already knew would be blood. It was only when Brighid was in a fetal position, unable to scream anymore that England finally walked away. Only then did Gilbert come out from hiding and ran over to Brighid, trying to help her sit up, trying to get her to move on her own before picking her up, too scared of letting her do it now since she was unable to do it on her own. She was light, dangerously light and it scared him. The blood coming from her mouth scared him. The dull and dead look in her eyes scared him. The shallow breathing that soon developed into coughing and more blood scared him. He was so scared his friend was going down even though he knew better than that. He knew she would live with a slight limp she would play off for centuries because of what Arthur did to her. When she finally seemed slightly aware of what was going on she spoke, her voice scared and cracking.

'A-Are you leaving too? Are you all going to leave me here? To die in the cold and hunger?'

"N-No….I…."

He knew what he had to do this time and he was thankful he didn't have to hurt her in any way. He just had to take her and put her on some sort of transportation to America. He knew that Alfred would take care of her from there. At least he hoped he would at least. He then took out a knife and cut the mats from her hair, being gentle and whispering calmly as he worked until all she had left was a sort of bobbed style haircut. He could only do that much as he put the knife away. She at least looked a little better now. As he gently reach towards her face to move the bangs he had been forced to create her eyes went wide as he had forgotten the symbol that was on his hand, having already grown accustomed to the dull throb that seemed to never stop from it. Her eyes held a sort of pity towards Gilbert as she looked away. Her eyes didn't hold any sort of caring for the mark that had been placed upon him. She didn't even look like she held a shred of happiness towards the mark, instead having a twinge of fear of what had been etched into his palm and he winced at a new-found pain that wracked his body as he shut his eyes and hissed. Why was it hurting again! Why was everything hurting! A white fire seemed to be engulfing his entire arm as tears of pain formed and rolled down his face. It took a while for it all to subside again as he was left breathing heavily, Brighid not meeting his gaze. When she finally spoke it held fear and a slight hint of awe to it in his mind.

'You are cursed….That's a symbol of treason. A symbol of hatred and fear. It makes the wearer see magic and magical creatures and forces them to feel pain around white magic users. People who are born of pure magic that cannot be corrupted. You have the symbol of black magic, a magic that slowly destroys the spot it has been etched from the inside out.….I pity and pray for your mortal soul…..'

She slowly reached out and touched her hand with his, sending another flash of pain from him before she retracted it, looking towards the child on the ground. Gilbert instinctively let Brighid down towards the ground so she could pick the child up and cradle it in her arms much like a mother would. He only then got up and walked as slow as he could so he could lead her away from the horrifying sight that was her land. He had to get her onto a boat to America at any cost to his own being right now. He knew that he had to as a sort of repayment for what he did to her. To the family she had and cared for enough to hide her magic from her siblings. He didn't even want to ask her how she would get her magic back by World War Two if he survived this. He knew it was none of his business and she would have told him. He was just glad that this time nobody would have to be hurt by his hand to fix a history. He wouldn't have to make someone have to remember him as whatever they saw in their history. They wouldn't remember him as a monster that was too cowardly to do anything to fix his mistakes. Ireland wouldn't become dependent on her younger brother and never leave the status of a British Colony. She would gain her independence and become the strong woman that he knew who loved to go out drinking and held life and nature above all else, even when praying for the souls that had been taken. She would have secrets that even he wouldn't know, at least he believed that. He was so happy. He seemed to walk forever before he eventually found a group running away to America and led her through the crowd. He found a man crying, holding what seemed to be a letter. Gilbert asked with a lowered head if he would carry Brighid onto the boat as he was unable to, taking the child from Brighid's arms as she had thankfully fallen asleep. He then wrote a letter to Alfred, placing in her hand as he knew Alfred would come to see the new arrivals off the boat like he always did. He stood there as the people boarded the boats, waving to the man who had taken Brighid into his arms, still holding the poor child. He had learned the child was named Seamus from Brighid. It was the only thing she had repeated to herself until she had fallen asleep. When the boat was finally out of sight he walked away, going back to where his clothes lay hidden and grabbed them, putting them back on. He didn't have to worry about other countries coming to him as he was vulnerable or even about being caught as he knew the countries wouldn't really care. Ireland was part of the United Kingdom. Northern Ireland didn't exist yet. He was just a lost soul wandering with a dead child. He knew Brighid would return to her home eventually to fight against her brother for her freedom to be herself, away from the British rule. When he was changed back into his normal clothes he picked up the clothes he had used and walked in the direction of a forest, not caring if he was seen. The people would be too delirious to think of him as more than a hunger hallucination. He needed to bury the child. It was only fair to poor Brighid as it was one of her people who were now gone and would never return to the land of the living. He laid the child down gently onto the ground and started to dig with his hands, the cold and hard dirt hurting him with every scoop of dirt he managed to get out of the hole he was making. It seemed to take him hours, even a whole day to dig the grave for the child except time didn't change. The sun stayed in it's position which worried him. It was like time had suddenly become weird around him, making it slower and seemingly stop as he had dug. He tried to ignore it as best he could as he finally had a grave for the small and innocent child, gently picking up the body and placing it in the grave much like a father would do for his own child. He then took the clothes he had stolen earlier and ripped them apart before tying them together to resemble a sort of blanket that he covered the boy in. If it wasn't for the fact the child was starting to stiffen from the cold around him Gilbert could almost believe it was only sleeping. He covered the child, the little four year old Seamus forever before he bowed his head and said a prayer, even if it was in German. He didn't care about what language he was speaking in that moment as it still meant the same thing across all languages. Since the day he killed so many people he had grown into a more kind, gentle and caring person from realizing the mistakes he had made. He just wanted to fix it all now, like a redemption for his soul. When he opened his eyes again he saw that the bubble appeared. He gave a soft yet sad smile as he reached out his hand and touched it, not expecting the bubble to give him the same memory he had already seen before.

 _Gilbert was walking through London which had just been taken by the Axis. He smirked as he walked those cobble stone streets, the roads once clean and full of children held the bodies of people who hadn't gotten to the shelters in time. Chunks of people were everywhere and blood both fresh and dried coated the streets. After the initial shock he was finally helping get the Axis powerful and finally end the war. He was tired of war and everything it brought. But he wanted to win. Whatever he had done had lit a spark of defiance in his body and he wanted to win more than anything. England's people were nearly gone too. They had either fled or been captured by the Axis. Soon enough Gilbert came to the town square where a ginger woman was desperately clutching a blonde man who was bleeding from his ears, eyes and mouth. His body was mangled and he was missing a limb or two yet he had his hand to the crying woman's cheek. When the woman looked up her clover green eyes went cold and she clutched the man tighter to her chest._

 _'_ _Look what you've done PR- no...I won't even say it! You don't even deserve to be called your real name. Not anymore. You're a shell of what you used to be. I curse you. I curse your lifeline. I curse everything you care for!'_

 _"_ _Shut it Brighid. You knew damn well this would happen. I'm just here to finish it. Run back to your little neutral home in Ireland you whore."_

 _Gilbert yanked the man from the woman's grip who was now identified as The Republic of Ireland as the man, known as England held a glare to his very final moments. Gilbert put his revolver to England's head and shot him as he dropped to the ground. As he walked away he could hear the shouts and wails of Ireland as she cursed him to the heavens. He only looked back once to see Ireland gently petting England's hair and muttering the same sentence over and over._

 _'_ _I'm so sorry Arthur. I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me most.'_

He stared wide eyed at the memory replay as the bright light surrounded him, forcing his eyes shut. Why did it repeat the memory! Why! He was supposed to see a new one on how Ireland died! That was what happened before! He fixed England's history! It should have played a new memory! When he opened his eyes once again he was in a cave but it was small with another cave entrance in it. He stared at it with a dumbfounded expression. It wasn't over? How was it not over! There was one huge crystal on the ceiling that held a white but gentle light. It seemed warm, inviting almost before he felt the pain in his hand go up to his head. He held his head and swore, the pain being more dull and throbbing than a digging knife would like when Brighid had touched it. When he opened his eyes there was a mint green bunny flying circles around his head and seeming to be trying to say something but it seemed to fade away after only two minutes, it's voice never getting above a whisper. His head hurt so much and the world seemed to be spinning around him. Was this what part of this mark meant? Seeing the magic and magical creatures? And why was it getting stronger! He laid down and closed his eyes, curling up and for once having a dreamless sleep. He didn't have a nightmare. He didn't dream either. It was only black nothingness. He muttered something quietly in his half-awake state though before going completely out.

"What is happening to me….."


	5. Ch 4: With Hunt

_"_ _What is happening to me….."_

His eyes shot open as he looked around, almost believing he was home in Berlin in World War Two. That he was safe in Roderich's arms in a warm bed being chastised for sleeping in when a war was starting and that this whole cursed experience was just nothing but a fever dream brought on by illness or too much drinking the before. But there was no luck from that thought as he saw the white crystal above him pulsating, glowing and the small, smooth cave around him, making him miss home more than he thought. Nothing was different from where he had passed out from the pain that had encompassed his mind and messed with his vision whatever time it had been before. He looked down at the mark on his hand to see it had turned a slight black color and was turning the skin around it a corpse pale with slight blue veins. He knew that was obviously something either deadly or at least worrying due to the nature it had originated from originally. Didn't Brighid say something about the mark destroying him from the inside out or something of that nature? Or was it that it would corrupt his soul? It felt so long ago that she had told him but it was only hours or was it. He could barely even remember it like it was slowly messing with his mind and taking the memories of it all happening like he was there for years. Time was becoming weird for him, everything was becoming weird for him. It was like time itself was slowing so that he could become accustomed to the world he might soon be plunged into or that there was some sort of spell on the small cave of smooth blue stone. He rubbed his still sleep crusted eyes, trying to make sure he was seeing exactly what he was seeing around him and that it wasn't just an illusion of his mind. No…...He was still in a small cave with a giant white ceiling crystal pulsating and glowing. He knew he had to go to the writing, to reveal what it had to say about where he was going next, but he was so scared of what might happen to both him and what he might touch. Would the curse still come for him even though he saved Brighid once already? He knew it probably would since he was cursed for a few generations but he would rather deal with the history that he would wish he would unsee rather than let him slowly rot from the inside out in a tiny cave without any sort of companionship. Not after what had happen to his poor Gilbird in that winter when Russia shot Gilbert's precious baby from the sky and let it freeze as it bled out, Gilbert unable to get to the poor creature in time to save it. He walked up to the cave entrance and looked at the writing, nervously placing his hand onto the smooth cave wall and rubbing away the dust. It was in a language he actually did not recognize for once and he was pretty good at understanding languages of the world, at least in his mind. It looked like a bunch of letters smashed together to be honest but in a way that looked like gargling marbles. Maybe if he coughed and sneezed at the same time he might pronounce it right but that was only a musing of his brain due to the stress. It must be Welsh then if it was that complex to say or even read without a small headache. There was no other possible explanation since he had no idea how to read or even speak the language. But why would it be Welsh since he was fixing Ireland's history and not the history of Wales or Scotland or England since they also spoke the language other than Ireland. Then he remembered all the siblings of the British Isles were bound by blood, all having the same mother. They were blood siblings, born from the same womb. So maybe…..He put the hand that had the mark on it and it glowed a bright white, the words morphing under his touch as he watched with wide eyes, believing that doing something so easy wouldn't have worked in the slightest. Maybe it was the curse Brighid had put on him all those years ago that had bound him to the same magical energies and flows as the British Isles siblings? The white color soon turned as red as his eyes and he placed his hand at his side fast from fear of what might happen, feeling somehow strange yet in a blissful state of peace in his being. Things were even flitting in and out of his vision again, likes ghosts from a bygone era, but it didn't make him feel unwell anymore in the slightest. it was almost as if his body was getting accustomed to it and prepping it for things that would come. He could finally read the words though so that was good at least in his opinion.

'Tied tight to a cross, she looked longing at the sky. Though she screamed we only could hear, shouting curses that could take away a life. She loved so much and he lost his life. My other half, my friend, the black mage to the white.'

The year was scratched out like someone had been here before, not wanting anyone to know the date of the incident or the secrets that it entailed. He knew he had to investigate further or else he would never know the truth of this tiny cave and its secrets. If his magic was red, at least he was guessing he was magic at this point since weirder things had happened then whose magic was the white. He knew he would probably regret what he was going to do next as he raised his marked hand to press it to the cave wall with the scratched out part only for him to see the mark was no longer there. He went whiter than he naturally already was and started to strip himself completely down to find the mark that he had been cursed with in the second world war. He didn't want any other part of him to decay after all and he was scared of what might happen if he didn't find it. He finally found it on his chest, right over where his heart would be and the mark had changed. Now it was a different symbol completely and reminded him more of squiggly lines than anything else. But he knew it probably meant something to the British Isle siblings and he would eventually have to ask them about it. When he looked at his hand again the entire bottom of his hand where the mark had been was now a corpse pale with blue veins all coming from the same spot the mark had originated from. It was actually spreading even though the mark had moved away from his hand. The stupid curse was actually going to take part of him after all. That's what Brighid had told him after all so he guessed it would be his hand…..The hand that he was so used to linking with Roderich's. He felt bad for when he got back now and would be missing a hand or even worse. He'd be stuck with never feeling Roderich's hand in his anymore and have to explain what had happened to him unless he lied and told them it was blown off or something. What worried him the most was that since he was the only living nation that it was actually spreading and changing him instead of just going away like he thought it eventually would. When he finally got his clothes back on he held his hands up, looking at them with a confused expression. If he possibly had magic how was he supposed to use it!

"How do I do this…..magic thing…."

 _'_ _Concentrate. Feel it in your heart. let it flow freely through you.'_

He blinked a few times at the voice that seemed sweet and gentle like a calm breeze. That wasn't Melody's voice at all since it wasn't high and preppy and having a twinge of anger to it like she had the last time they had spoken. He sighed and shook his head, still feeling bad for scaring off poor Melody with whatever he said or looked like at the time. The worst part was that he was getting used to the strange things happening to him as if it was nothing at all. He was starting to get used to things talking to him that weren't there, things just outside of his vision like ghosts or shadows of something he would learn of later on. He closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could like the voice had told him to with no result whatsoever. He had to feel it in his heart the voice had told him but there was only one thing he had in his heart right now. He thought of Roderich in that very moment and felt something surge through him like a cold fire through his veins and skin, making his body tingle. When he opened his eyes there was a small red ball of magic in his still good hand, the other still discolored and empty. He was magic now! That was something he didn't expect since he thought he'd just end up exploding or something along those lines. This was getting interesting at least but it was so hard to keep the magic ball in his hand. If he lost focus for even a moment it would flicker and go out, forcing Gilbert to repeat the process all over again which made him feel like he was draining his energy itself. He let the thought slide as he finally managed to get the small ball of magic stable enough to be moved and placed it onto the letters, letting his eyes softly close as he saw a past he hadn't known, his eyes now open and completely covered in red.

 _'_ _You can do this Dylan. You can do this. Nobody has to know…'_

 _There stood an adult with brownish golden hair, much like a dirty blonde and sparkling sea foam green eyes that darted left and right with a giant clear crystal above him. He had an ornate knife with dragons winding up the handle in one of his hands and was wearing clothes much more common to the 1900s than anything else. Most likely the 1920s due to the style of the jacket and shoes that reflected a British man from that time period yet a white cloak with golden embroidering was around his shoulders, the ends stained with mud from long ago that never was washed. The embroidering looked a lot newer than the stains but Gilbert recognized it as the cloak he wore when he fixed time for England and caused the fire. Was the cloak actually belonging to Wales? That would explain why Arthur had caught Gilbert so easily when he went in the history stream then. He also held a book, the same book Gilbert had used to bring him to this realm and ruing time and history to begin with. Was this realm made by Wales too? It would explain why Melody was so kind to Gilbert but grew angrier the longer he was there. He watched as Dylan brought the knife up and started chipping away the stone where the date would have been with a scared smile on his lips as if he was doing something that would be considered dangerous for someone like him. When he was done he lowered the knife again,staring at the blocked cave entrance and running his hand over the inscription with a glow of a white light that seemed to scramble up the words to be illegible._

 _'_ _Let whoever find this be cured of their crimes. Let them never know the times of trouble and hatred from this place. Sanctiane leantiamoe queantiazteran et Deantua oanra. Lwanter lanthea oeanthe. Pleandat iranthan yiahrwa. lsnegyew jeanthean osnwwe qqwince opmren.'_

 _He held his hand firmly to the wall of the cave as he spoke the white magic flowing from his hand into the crystal above, giving it a beautiful white light that pulsated for a few moments before settling to its gentle glow. He then opened up the book and tried to rip out a page, only getting half as an emerald green magic started to wrap around his hand and seem to burn it, making him pull back and drop the half of the page he managed to tear out on the ground, hissing in pain from the magic burns._

 _'_ _Dammit Arthur! He left the protection spell on it from his pirate days! I told him to unbind and burn this book so long ago but he never listened! I doubt I'll be able to tear out any more of this without suffering a loss of magic. I just hope this doesn't come to bite me in the end if I just leave it in Arthur's house since it's bound to be unable to open by unworthy people. Chalk one up to me on that one.'_

 _He closed the book and stared up at the crystal with a determined look, one which Gilbert had never seen before, the swearing he had done before something he had rarely heard come from his lips. The nervousness was gone from him as he raised his hand, his eyes going completely white as he seemed to speak in an ancient tongue that let his lips move slow to go with his concentration. He kept repeating it over and over as the language got clearer to Gilbert the more he had repeated it. Things seemed to be flowing into Gilbert's brain, languages deemed dead by people too careless not to learn them. Spells, transcripts that he didn't even know what they meant. Everything seemed to be becoming clearer and clearer to him as Dylan spoke it a final time, the language translating to English in Gilbert's head._

 _'_ _By the power of my magic, the mage of white. I make this spot a safe haven to all those who suffer the power curse's lure. I draw my strength from the mage of emerald. I draw my strength from the mage of orange. I draw my strength from the witch of clover. I draw my strength from the dead mage of black. I draw my power from the mage of brown, a child who knows not what he will become to the people around him. I, Dylan Cadwalader, release my spirit from this realm to return to my body! BY THE POWER OF SIX I CALL MY SOUL HOME! RELEASE!'_

Everything shifted back into focus for Gilbert as he let his hand fall to his side, his eyes gently fading back to normal. Did Dylan mean his siblings, and if so, who was the dead mage of black. He only knew of five siblings. The two Irelands, Scotland, Wales and England. Did they have another brother? His head was starting to hurt from all this complex thinking and the energy he had lost. He needed to focus on the task at hand and not over stupid questions. He needed to go into whatever past this was and fix it. He had magic now so he had to make sure not to use it as much as possible since it seemed to drain him considerably and he had no idea how to control it. He didn't even know if Melody knew about this and he wanted to keep it that way. Then he remembered the scrap of paper from the vision and he dropped to his knees, running his hands over the floor before he found it. The other half of the spell that had caused this entire event to happen to him and make him powerful yet destroy everything around him. He looked it over as he realized he was much safer if he never spoke the rest of the spell ever and placed it into his pocket. He had left the book back in the cavern after all so he couldn't put the spell back together like he felt he needed to. He needed to keep the other half safe for now or maybe burn it to keep others from making his mistake. He didn't know how magic paper worked after all so he figured he would hold onto it just for now. He then looked into the cave, dark yet not menacing like some of the others had been. He closed his eyes with a smile and ran into the cave, ready for his next adventure.

"Thank you Dylan…..Old Fritz be my guide….."

When he opened his eyes again he was in a forest, a thick one at that with trees that seemed to reach up to the sky and shaded him from the sun blaring in the sky. He didn't even know where he was or what time period but his surroundings were absolutely beautiful. He started to walk, slow yet vigilant for some sort of sign, a signal of what time he was in or even the place since there was so many places that he might have been dropped in for the siblings lands that he knew he had to be wary of Celtic warriors if it was far enough back. He figured out when he was at least as soon as he saw an arrow in a nearby tree. There were only a few people who liked using arrows in the woods and based on the vision and the time period he was in he knew it was somewhere in the medieval times of the British Isles at least. He just needed to find clothes fast since he was still in his more modern clothes at the moment. He had never met the siblings this young but he still looked out of place and he knew it very well. When he turned away from the arrow a small surge of pain went through his head as he shut his eyes. When he opened them again he saw a sort of weird black glow in a line, weaving and winding through the trees, having the intense need to follow it for some reason, like it was a destiny. He eventually came across a skeleton with a red cloak, an off-white tunic, a leather satchel-like bag and brown pants. He quickly grabbed them and looked for the nearest stream, washing them off just in case of any bits of whoever the skeleton was having dried into the fabric, the waters running a brownish-red which made Gilbert shudder slightly. Whilst he waited for the clothes to dry on a branch he stripped himself down and cleaned himself off from all the dirt and grime he had accumulated from London, the caves and cavern and the ashes and during his little escapades through time. He hadn't been this clean in a very long time since before he decided to fix the past he had not been able to keep himself very clean do to the dirt, blood and smoke that clung to his body from having to fight off humans and animals so he could sleep or even have some food for himself. By the time he was done his white hair seemed just a few inches longer than he remembered as he got as dry as he could. Was it always that long or had it been up so long that he hadn't known it had grown. He tried to shake that little thought from he brain as he grabbed the clothes and slipping them onto his body, ringing out his hair enough as to not leave any wet marks on his clothes. He kind of liked the cloak, how the fabric gently flowed around him, how soft the hood was on his skin when it was pulled up over his head, how it seemed to slightly glimmer in the light that managed to fight its way through the trees, reminding him of a wizard who spun garments of beauty with his magic. But that was nothing more than a fairy tale. Once he put his normal clothes into the satchel he started to wander the woods, having no real direction of where he was going. He knew he had to figure out exactly where he was and where he was going but he had lost the trail of the black light when he went to the stream to clean off. He wandered for nearly a day based on the sun and moon cycle he witnessed and the sparkling stars he could see through the leaves before he found a trail of five lights, slowly fading as if they had been running from something. Emerald, Orange, Clover, White, Black. The colors Dylan had mentioned in the vision! He followed it quickly, trying to make sure he didn't lose the trail as his eyes stayed focused on the colors even when they split apart he always followed the strongest trail. Once he reached the end of the trails he approached a clearing, hearing voices and hiding behind a tree as to not be seen and caught just in case.

'Dylan my feet are tired…..Can we rest now?'

'Yes yes Arthur we can rest. I think we finally avoided those crazed witch hunters.'

'Okay! Big sister, Big brother! Can we play?'

'What do you think Brighid? You think he can outrun us?'

'Not in a million years Alistair!'

'You all need to stay on your guards….You know we can't let our guards down after what happened to mom.'

'Oh come now Kerron! We've been on the run for days! Let them be children for a few minutes!'

'Yes Dylan….You know best.'

Gilbert watched them all running around or making weapons with astonished eyes. They were so young and so sweet and full of life compared to how they all were as adults where they were a lot more mature and cold to the world. Alistair looked around twelve and had hair as red as a roaring phoenix that was short and curly, his clothes reminding Gilbert of a highland warrior who was laughing with a huge grin. Arthur was only a child of maybe four or five and was carrying around a rabbit, his little dress and green cloak causing him to trip over his own feet and tear up a few times. Brighid looked maybe eight or ten and her hair was a beautiful copper tone and gently curly with a beautiful dress on that seemed to shimmer in the light steps she used when running and freckles dotting her cheeks like little angelic kisses. Dylan looked 14 at the least with his dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and a white cloak gently hanging from his shoulders and his eyes even holding the smile on his face. The other person, this Kerron is definitely was different than all of his siblings. He seemed to be of the same age as Dylan with strawberry blonde hair and eyes like a shaded moss in a cave and was wearing a black cloak that clung closer to him and he wasn't smiling. Those eyes seemed to be wise beyond their years almost as he scanned the area and noticed Gilbert, raising the alarm with a whistle as the siblings all hid behind the two oldest. He'd been caught without even breaking a twig or anything which he thought was incredible by how well hidden he was. He only prayed that he wouldn't get into any trouble as he stepped out, hands raised.

"I-I haven't come to harm you! I promise!"

'Who are you! I demand to know! And why do you have a red aura! SPEAK!'

"My name is Gilbert….."

'He sounds Germanic. What if he's one of Germania's people or a spy for the hunters!'

The siblings stepped back a few steps as Dylan and Kerron linked hands, each making a ball of their magic form as Gilbert looked away, his hands staying up. He just wanted to prove he wasn't a threat to these poor children who seemed so scared of the world around them and so lost. What he didn't expect was a group of men to run out with weapons that looked a lot like peasants, making the oldest two make their magic disappear as the children were all grabbed, the leader of the group not even giving Gilbert a glance as they tied all the children up and dragged them away. Gilbert knew he had to do something as they were only children and they had to live or else it have all been for nothing! History wouldn't be fixed if any of them died he knew except maybe Kerron but he wasn't entirely sure this was when Kerron exactly died. He quickly ran after the group, growling under his breath as he couldn't seem to catch up at all to the running peasants. By the time he finally did reach them they had tied Brighid and Kerron to a pole with sticks and branches at their feet like a sort of funeral pyre. They were going to burn the poor children alive without caring about what and who they really were! He knew now what the inscription had meant back in that small cave with the huge white crystal and why Dylan didn't want anyone to have to witness this. It was a witch hunt and Kerron would lose his life, the mage of black dying and becoming a forgotten sibling to history who most would not even care about. Someone of both British and Celtic history. The Isle of Man, Kerron Clague, the Manx personification of the Isle family. He couldn't do anything but be forced to watch as they lit the fire underneath the two, their siblings crying out for them whilst Kerron's head hung low as if he was silently praying whilst Brighid struggled against her binds. He could feel his vision going bad from the tears that rolled down his face as he heard the coughing of Kerron and the screams and curses of Brighid. He couldn't let this happen even if Kerron was supposed to die. He grabbed a sword from nearby on the ground that the hunters had dropped and swung, striking down a hunter with one strike. Soon a battle ensued, blow for blow Gilbert matched them and eventually defeated them all, taking limbs or even heads from the people who would hurt children like they did. He then sliced the rope holding the two children onto the source of their suffering as they fell away from the fire, Brighid coughing yet Kerron lying still. Gilbert then untied the other children, some being just village children and teens who ran off whilst the British Isle rushed to their siblings, Dylan to his now dead brother whilst the others fussed over their sister. Gilbert watched Dylan clutching Kerron and sobbing as he kept trying to put the gentle stream of black colored magic back into his brother with no result as it hung in the air like a fog. Time seemed to stop there and then except for him and Dylan, who had gone completely silent with the black magic swirling around him like a spirit or ghost. Dylan had a white glow around him too as he turned, eyes white and full of tears, looking seemingly straight through Gilbert who still held the bloody sword in his bad hand.

'Why did this have to happen. Why can't I save him. Why won't he wake up…..Who are you…..Who are you really….You have the voice of Germania yet a magic of unknown origin….You fight like a soldier but hold sorrow in your heart…'

"My name is Gilbert. I am…..I am a banshee…..I had come to warn you of your brother's coming demise. I have also come to tell you that you will be taking a big roll in your siblings futures but I was too late to save your dear Kerron Clague. Watch over your even if you cannot fight their demons for them and keep them from doing stupid things out of anger lest they reach the same fate as Kerron. You are their rock now and need you more than ever. Kerron will be safely taken to the next world without a fuss."

He was only partly lying to the child as time came back to them from the once frozen world Dylan had sent them into before he nodded and ran to his other siblings, leaving Kerron on the ground. It was better for Dylan to think Gilbert was no more than a magical creature than what he really was. This way none of them would hate his self from that time period and onward and cause a rip in time that he was trying so hard to prevent. To keep them all in the correct timeline and not cause a paradox or even worse and undo all the work that he had been trying so hard not to cause in the first place. Gilbert then walked over to Kerron's corpse calmly, dropping the sword onto the ground and kneeling down with a sad smile. His eyes were still open and showed both fear and sorrow along with the cloudiness that the smoke had put in them. Gilbert gently placed his good hand on Kerron's face and closed his eyes, whispering a prayer for the poor country's soul and hoping that poor little Kerron would be accepted up to heaven where he would meet so many others, including his mother. He knew what would come next as he saw the bubble form right in front of him, not even having to look around to know what was going on but did it anyways as a sort of final goodbye. He looked to the siblings once more and smiled at them all hugging and talking to each other in gentle whispers before touching the bubble. He watched as Brighid stopped using magic after that day, the scars from the fire having made her self conscious about her arms and legs and the powers that she could wield. He realized that was why she had always worn long pants and long sleeves and never used her magic. She was hiding her burns away from everyone else and didn't want to have to face the tragedy of losing another sibling. He watched Wales grow up to become a silent protector, studying magic and writing the book that Gilbert now had and even witnessing the cavern scene again unfold before his eyes. He watched the siblings grow apart and come together to fight against the Axis. At least he assumed the ginger in the British uniform was Brighid since the person's face was so blurry. When the bubble popped he closed his eyes and smiled, waiting for it to fade so he would be able to see again. When he opened his eyes Melody was standing there, staring at him and looking nervous due to the serene nature his body seemed to have even though he was still kneeling. When he pulled the hood down so his face could be seem she actually smiled and got the bandelier for him. It was only slightly smaller as he ran his hand over it. He was feeling so tired after that ordeal plus how much energy he had expelled and found a spot to lay down by the reflection pool, letting his eyes close and dream of what happened to Ireland.

 _Gilbert stood over Ireland, who was gagged to keep from making any more magic curses on him, his hand holding the end of the chains that were wrapped around her with a wicked and sickening smirk to is face. Wales was being held back by Ludwig as he shouted curses at Gilbert who couldn't hear a thing from his own inner thoughts of finally getting his revenge. He pulled the chain hard, forcing Ireland to the ground as he stepped on her throat, watching her face turn blue, purple, then gray. Tears had rolled down her face as she screamed and coughed against the gag that kept her from being able to suck in any air when Gilbert's foot moved on her neck before the lights in her eyes had gone out. He finally took his foot off when he knew she was dead, kicking the girl's corpse away and dropping the chain before turning to Wales and walking over._

 _"_ _See what happens when you disobey now Wales? You lose the people closest to you just like I did all those years ago. Don't even try to revive her like you did with Belarus. I made sure she was dead. Now will you cooperate and give me the location of Russia or do I have to force it out of you?"_

 _'_ _I-I'll never talk! NEVER! Whilst there is still someone willing to defy you alive we will fight!'_

 _"_ _Get rid of him Ludwig…..I can figure it out on my own. No more loose ends."_

 _Gilbert turned away as he heard the sickening crack of Wales' neck breaking from being snapped before the thump of his body hitting the ground that was the Germanic base. Gilbert smirked as he walked away, going back to the map on the table and pointing to Moscow. He would be there even if Gilbert would have to use Ukraine and Belarus as bait to draw him out. He knew that all too well. Even with the changes Russia cared more for his family than his own well being so he would use it to his advantage._

Gilbert sat up fast, looking for a sign of Melody and seeing none which for some reason gave him relief. He sighed as he changed back into his normal clothes yet leaving the blood red cloak on as he had suddenly become attached to the beautiful thing, opening the book and starting to actually learn the spells encompassed within its bindings. The little notes Dylan left in the margins as he had gone along to make it into the weapon and protection his siblings had needed and used over the years. He wanted to do it in order to honor Kerron, the mage of black and the lost sibling of the British Isles. The son of Britannia who never got a chance to live a life that he was meant to live as the protector of his siblings. He had only gotten a few pages in before he felt tired again, closing the book and wrapping it in the clothes he had near him before putting it into the satchel and laying down to relax. As he stared at the soft glowing crystals he knew he was going to have a very interesting and hard time with the histories ahead of him.

"I can do this. I will do this. I will see this through to the end."


	6. Ch 5: Hounds of War

_"_ _I can do this. I will do this. I will see this through to the end."_

When Gilbert awoke it was to the sound of tinkling, like that of soft bells as he slowly opened his eyes to see a tiny fairy with soft, blue bell flower colored, transparent wings poking his nose. He blinked a few times as it giggled and tilted its head, that little tinkle seeming to be its laugh. He realized he was seeing the fairy as it faded to a ghost like state when he sat up fast, seeming to cause a stir and the fluttering of ghostly figures to run and disappear from his vision along with a huge headache for Gilbert since he had sat up so fast. He had just seen and felt that little fairy poking his nose so why did they disappear whenever he completely became conscious. Was it getting stronger and was he becoming more magic or was it all just a hallucination of his tired and plagued mind. And why was it only when he wasn't focusing he could see the magic and the creatures around it. It just didn't make sense to him in any way, shape or form! There wasn't even a section of the book on magical creatures and it pained him that he didn't know anything. He thrived on knowing everything he needed so he wouldn't mess up. He'd learned that fact in 2057 as it had resulted in Elizabeta, his friend and ally, stone cold dead in a revolt. Maybe he'd start a journal to record his adventures or something along those lines in case he lost his memory from this all and it took away his new found abilities so he could remember or even in case he died and someone else took his place, just so somebody would know what he had to go through. He didn't want to be forgotten of what he did and what he went through in order to save them all. After all, he made diaries about his life before so why not now. He'd have to hide it away though so nobody would ever find out what he did and what he'd done to fix it all before the time was right. He knew fully well that if it was before someone would believe it someone would just mistake it for a story and burn every word of it. He finally stood up and brushed himself off, looking around for any sight of Melody, finding none whatsoever. It seemed weird for her disappearing now but he brushed it off as her just being a fairy who had important fairy things to do. He looked for the crystal glow and it seemed to be a pulsating, almost deathly pitch black which worried him slightly of what might come to be since last time is wasn't a light color he had gained the mark on his hand. He grabbed the bandelier quickly off the floor and put it into his satchel as he gently touched his chest where the mark had decided to leave itself. He finally had a bag to hold his stuff in and it made him so happy since now he could take Roderich and Ludwig and everyone else with him from now on. He even let a small laugh out when he thought about when he wanted to buy a bandelier back when he was younger and naive to so many things. He decided to get some exercise in before he went to find the next cave, doing some jumping jacks and sit ups to get his blood flowing. When he was finished sweat was rolling down his skin as he wiped his brow and smiled, feeling a slight bit of accomplishment to his exercise.

Then he went off on his journey to find the next cave so maybe he would get out of this time loop he was trapped in and get home to his family and friends. He knew that he was finally starting to get a grip on his new found abilities and the fixing of pasts with each passing day, if it was really considered a day in this timeless cavern he had been in for so long. It was becoming just slightly easier for him to flit through the background instead of being the center of attention as he was used to. He could flit through memory like a ghost, even feeling like that of an apparition after the pain he had caused to so many people involuntarily or from when he actually went to fix the past. Like the actual representation of a banshee, coming to collect the dead and only showing up when someone was dying or harmed. He laughed sadly to himself a bit at the difference of what he once was as a boisterous country to what he was now, a quiet, reserved country that thought out every single action he made in case it caused a consequence that would break everything he worked toward. He decided to make his hunt a little more leisurely since time was pretty weird in this place as he searched over boulders and around corners, walking passageways that always led to the main area. It was an extremely dizzying experience for him in general. He then spotted an unblocked cave and walked over, seeing the writing and dusting it off like he had done before. As he read it though his heart stopped and took a few minutes for him to feel it come back to him. He stared at the writing with wide eyes, being able to read it without a second thought. It was German. The Austrian dialect of German. He didn't want to read it, he didn't even want to look at it but it was staring him right in the face.

'Sound the gong, let loose the dogs. The Great War comes. June 28, 1914, Sarajevo, Bosnia'

He stood there, frozen with tears rolling down his cheeks at the words etched into the wall of the cave. He didn't want to do it and never dreamed he would have to. He didn't want to have to hurt Roderich, HIS Roderich in this way. He didn't want his lover's eyes to go dull and see Roderich crying over the assassination, a trickle of blood forming at the side of his lover's delicate mouth. He didn't want this in a million years or even his lifetime. He wanted to see Roderich smiling as he played piano, not him sobbing into Hungary's arms as a world war would be declared and sides taken in something that would scar the Earth forever. He swallowed the vomit that was threatening to escape his throat before he closed his eyes and wiped away what was still on his face. He needed to change his appearance completely for this and knew it. Roderich knew Gilbert just from one look since they had been so close. He pulled out the spell book and flipped to one of the spells he had been practicing, one to change his appearance in case of emergencies. He closed his eyes and spoke the spell softly, touching his eyes, nose, mouth, chest gently at intervals before he opened his eyes again. His chest felt…...different…..Did he mess up the spell? He walked over to the small pool of mirror-like water and internally screamed to himself at what he saw. He had accidentally turned himself into a long haired, blonde, blue eyed woman with a very curvy figure. He must have said a word wrong or something since there had to be no other real explanation to why he had the rack of a supermodel! He was expecting to change into a different man not a woman! He looked at the book and only then saw the note in the margin that touching his chest would turn him female. He sighed to himself, at least glad he wouldn't have to worry about anyone he knew realizing who he was. He even went as far as to laugh at his appearance, reminding him more of a tavern girl than a soldier.

"Well at least I have a nice body! I bet Hungary would kill for curves like mine!"

He snorted at how girly and soft his voice was now and placed the book back into his bag, smirking inwardly as he walked to the cave entrance and closed his eyes, running in. He felt a sort of light surround him as he ran, his pants feeling a whole lot more loose than when he started running and his shirt felt comfier as well as he opened his eyes to the streets of Sarajevo and looked down just to make sure he wasn't actually naked or something. He wasn't in his clothes anymore that was for sure and his cloak was missing as well. He was wearing a dress of all things! Did the spell have an after effect on clothing or something or was it the cave that did it. He didn't want to think too much about it as he walked out to the crowds that seemed to be gathering as the Archduke and his wife were going past in their motor vehicle caravan, waving and generally being pleasant people. He knew they both had to die or something would be askew with history like what he had caused where only one died or the other or even neither from the nightmares what ran through his head. He knew that they had to be assassinated even if he didn't want to hurt Roderich in this way but he knew it had to be done or else this would all be for nothing. All the work he had already put in to save Roderich and Ludwig would be completely undone. He held his bag closer to his body as he saw one of the conspirators ready a grenade to throw at the leaders of the Austrian-Hungarian lands. He couldn't help it. He couldn't let it happen as he tackled the man as the grenade only struck the side of the vehicle before he ran off. He'd fucked up big time and he knew it and now he needed another alternative and fast! He ran straight into Hungary and Austria who were stunned at this gentle yet beautiful looking woman with pretty eyes having taken down a full grown man in an ankle length dress.

'That was incredible madam!'

'You're stronger than me even!'

"I-I…..Thank you but I need to go now!"

'Yes but what's your name!'

'I want to know the savior of the Archduke after all.'

"Uhm…..Julchen. Julchen is my name. Listen I REALLY need to go!"

'Nonsense we should be taking you with us so we can congratulate properly.'

"I really can't!"

'No no we insist. You need to be properly honored.'

"For heaven's sake I don't have time for this!"

Gilbert pushed them away and quickly ran past them, praying he wasn't too late to fix what he just caused. He just needed something, even a gun just so he could get this over with! He eventually made it to a sandwich shop, trying to catch his breath as a man approached him. He was eating and seemed to be wondering what a girl like Gilbert was doing in this part of the town. He knew he'd have to do something he would regret as he could obviously see the man had a gun holstered to him. He smiled and pressed his very womanly body against the other, twirling his golden locks with a look of innocence as he moved his hand further and further down, starting from the man's chest. Gilbert managed to grab the gun as soon as the convoy of vehicles reached the area. Gilbert raised the gun and fired two shots, one hitting the Archduchess in the abdomen whilst the other hit the Archduke in the chest before Gilbert shoved the gun back into the sandwiched man's hands, those hands thankfully no longer having a sandwich as Gilbert went into the crowd, hoping he would disappear. As the car quickly reversed, a thin stream of blood spurted from the Archduke's mouth onto a guard's right cheek. As the guard was pulling out a handkerchief to wipe the blood away from his mouth, the Duchess cried out to him, 'In Heaven's name, what has happened to you?' At that she slid off the seat and lay on the floor of the car, with her face between his knees. He shut his eyes after that and walked away, his head down and tears rolling down his face like rivers. He didn't want to have to do it. He wanted to save Roderich the pain but something had overpowered him that he felt wasn't his own mind. He seemed to wander for a while, a lost soul in a conflict he didn't want to be part of, like a shadow on a sunny day. When he actually did open his eyes he realized there had been no sound for a while. Everything was frozen in time and in front of him was a bubble. He didn't want to touch it. He didn't want to know yet he felt his legs walking towards it and his arm extending, the spell wearing off as his clothes and cloak came back to him along with his medium length white hair and everything else he had on before. He sighed as his hand touched the bubble and felt his heart stop and a white fire spread through his body as he saw how it would cause the Great War, World War One and the things Austria witnessed in the trenches that he was forced to be in. The songs he would play for the troops morales. The day Gilbert had fallen for the Austrian and the stupid face that younger version of him had that day. After that everything became fuzzy for Gilbert as the pain increased tenfold as he crumpled to the floor from fainting from the pain as the white light surrounded him.

When he awoke again his brain felt fuzzy and he was in the cavern again, his whole body feeling completely numb. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head as he saw fairies gently move from being on top of him, completely solid and very concerned of the red cloaked Prussian that had looked dead not moments before. One of them seemed to be a sort of leader of the group and looked up at Gilbert with beautiful golden wings of gossamer appearance. Her hair was a gently curled mass that seemed to be pulled back with a tiara and she wore a dress that could put any queen to shame. She gently fluttered up and landed on his shoulder when he was finally sitting up, speaking in a voice calm yet powerful that seemed bigger than her tiny body.

'Hello Prussia I am Tinkerbell. I see you have had a long journey yet you are also a person of incredible strength and purpose. We had overheard you wanted to document your adventures and have brought you books of parchment and already added some entries of magic that is not held within the Tome of Six. Spells and references you will need on your journey. You are far from done dear Gilbert but you will know soon enough what your role will be.'

Gilbert listened intently to the fairy queen before she fluttered up and they started to go transparent again and disappear. At least he was able to hear one for once before his mind was completely clear. But why had this fairy sounded less shrill and harsh than Melody usually did. Maybe they just had different tones of speaking like accents. He finally did look over to see the books and grabbed one that was labeled 'Creature Compendium' and opened it up, flipping through and reading it thoroughly. He wanted to know everything he could about the things he might be seeing as he went about his journeys so he could be safe. Just because he was magic that did not mean he wouldn't fall for their tricks. He read of mermaid and harpies, sirens and dragons, his brain completely enthralled by the beautiful pictures and wonderfully detailed information. He stopped on one page though and read it aloud.

"Pixie. Pixies are mythical creatures of English folklore, considered to be particularly concentrated in the areas around Devon and Cornwall, suggesting some Celtic origin for the belief and name. In regional dialect, these mischievous little folk are sometimes referred to as piskies/piskeys or the little people. They are usually depicted as wingless and sometimes their eyes are described as being pointed upwards at the temple ends. Their favorite pastime is to cause mischief among people they deem unworthy and make lives worse. They are mischievous and will only cooperate if under a master or mistress. To bind a pixie you must draw a drop of their blood and bottle it, wearing it around your neck to bind them to your servitude until the bottle is broken and the blood is spilled."

He yawned slightly as his eyes seemed to droop slightly before he shook the sleep away and put the book away in the satchel before grabbing one of the empty books and a writing utensil, writing down his adventures from when he did the spell that had started it all up to the point he was now, his eyes darting from page to page as he went. When he finished the last words and closed the book, placing the extra books and what he had already written into his satchel he finally stretched out and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep and dreaming of his Roderich even if it hurt him in the end.

 _"_ _Roderich I'm coming! H-Hold on! Oh shit! Shit shit shit!"_

 _Gilbert was running down a street to a collapsed mansion that lay in pieces as Gilbert started to pull things away from the pile of debris that was the collapsed home. He was calling, pleading for Roderich to be alright as he tore piece by piece a way into the building as he squeezed through and started to search, trying to block out the sounds of bombs raining down from the Russian army. He eventually found Austria under the piano he had cherished so dearly, his body slightly limp and blood pooling at his mouth. Gilbert ran over, pulling the Austrian close to his chest and sobbing, petting Roderich hair and whispering to him that everything would be okay and that they would get out of there._

 _'_ _Gilbert….please…..I won't make it…..The mansion will collapse any minute…..Y-You need to go….'_

 _"Nein! I won't leave you here alone! I won't let you DIE alone! I-I need you!"_

 _'_ _Gilbert…..please…...I want you to…..live on…..for the both of us…..'_

 _"_ _Roderich please! Bitte! You can't leave me! I-I love you!"_

 _'_ _I know….I love you m….m….more….'_

 _Gilbert could feel Roderich go limp as the light drained from his eyes. Gilbert stayed there, sobbing over the corpse of his departed love before his eyes seemed to go cold. He knew what he had to do now. They would pay….They would ALL pay! He'd lost his sanity long ago from trying to understand what he had done but now he had a purpose again. He stood up, still clutching Roderich as he escaped the mansion, words echoing through his head._

 _"_ _I love you most…..And I will make sure your name is carved into their chests! Nobody will suffer again when I'm through. They will understand how it feels to lose everything you had left. They will pay!"_

Gilbert woke up, tears clouding his vision as he realized he had curled up on himself and had been whimpering. There seemed to be a gathering around him as he wiped his face of snot and tears and sat up, seeing a small bag in his hand. He took it and opened it gently to see it was a golden dust. He knew it was best to close it again as he placed it into his bag and grabbed the bandelier out, running his fingers over it and smiling sadly when he saw Roderich's flag was gone. It was both a relief and a thought of sorrow since he no longer had the Austrian flag to keep him going. He held it close to his chest as he laid back down and shut his eyes once more.

"You're safe now my dear Roderich…..I'll be back soon….."


	7. Ch 6: Jewel of the Ocean

_"_ _You're safe now my dear Roderich…..I'll be back soon….."_

When Prussia woke up once more he was alone. Completely alone. He sighed as he sat up and stretched. He was sort of glad for the moment of solitude since he could work on practicing some more magic and reading up on the Creature Compendium. He started with the spell book first, pulling it out as he rubbed his eyes and turned to the page he had marked. He wasn't far into the book after all and he had a lot more to learn. He froze when his eyes had cleared up and he saw his hand. The paleness and veins had spread to his fingers but not the back of his hand. He was starting to really worry about what was happening to it. He knew he had to find a cure or maybe his whole body would end up looking vampiric or something. He sighed as he let his hand fall and he started on the spell. It was a spell for translation and nothing more, something easy since he was a novice. He quickly scratched out a sentence in German before saying the spell slowly, only part of it being translated and also slightly translated wrong. He swore under his breath as he tried it again, reading out the words slow so he didn't trip up on them. He had better luck this time as the sentence almost perfectly translated. He smiled softly and wrote more sentences in German, trying to translate them to other languages with the spell from Dylan's notes in the margins. Welsh was still a task and a half for him though so he did trip up on the notes sometimes. Once he had gotten the spell down he closed the book and moved on to the Creature Compendium, flipping to a random page.

"Siren. A siren is a Greek woman-like creature with wings and a cousin to harpies. Their singing is used to lure sailors to smash their boats into rocks so that they may feast on the drowned victims flesh. They are never in a group as a family and have a hierarchy of the bird of prey their feathers appear as…...Holy shit that's a little harsh. Let's see next page. Mermaids. Oh that actually sounds pleasant! Mermaids are from Old English and are mythical half-human sea creatures with the head and trunk of a woman and the tail of a fish. They are usually depicted as beautiful with long flowing golden hair but their hair color can differ based on the region they are from. Their songs are ones of peace and do not attack humans, moreover they pick one man to mate with when the wish to produce offspring. The hierarchy of a mermaid pod, usually a family is a 'Queen' with two to three daughters and the rare son. When they settle into an area they make it their kingdom and protect all humans that inhabit the area. Their tail colors usually show the region or area that are from as more metallic colors are reminiscent of being born near the UK whilst pastel colors have been observed in births in a more Mediterranean setting."

He nodded to himself and tried to make sure he remembered it before marking where he left off and closing the book, putting both back into the bag. He then stood up and tried to stretch out his muscles to wake them up. He didn't know what sort of experiences he might face this time and wanted to make sure he was ready. He even got in some exercise before going over the contents of his bag. Creature Compendium, spell book, bandelier. He was set to take on the challenges. He gently took off the cloak and folded it up, placing it in the bag over the books just in case of someone managed to reach into his bag. He wanted the books completely safe like his life depended on it. He then grabbed an empty journal in case he needed it and placed it on top of the cloak. He was ready at last. Now he just needed to find the cave. He walked calmly around the cavern and its tunnels, the crystals around him glowing a soft ocean blue, before finding a cave that was definitely too small for him to walk through. It was half his height like it was made for a child! He sighed and knelt down, knowing he'd have to shuffle in this way just to fit. He gently wiped the dusty handwriting and nervously gulped. It was Modern English. Which meant it was a newer country. He knew now why it was so small. It was meant for a child. He read the writing and his heart nearly seized.

'One Day I'll be great. Now I'm real. September 2, 1967, Roughs Tower'

Roughs Tower. He knew who that was. Not a nation. Not a colony either. It was a principality. The Principality of Sealand. Last time he saw Peter it ended very bloodily for the little micronation. He shut his eyes and tried to breathe, to restart his heart so that he could think. Peter would only be a young child. He wouldn't know who Gilbert was but he knew he still had to be careful. He knew England and any German country would avoid the area but he knew that now that he was magic something would be after him to keep the child from becoming a micronation. He sighed and closed his eyes, lying down and army crawling into the cave. He didn't expect the immediate drop off and something akin to Alice in Wonderland happened. He fell. Endlessly fell it seemed into the darkness below until a light began to come closer and closer. He shut his eyes after that but felt a soft rocking motion and the smell of sea air. Well he wasn't dead that was for sure. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a little rowboat…...in the middle of the ocean. Just great. He didn't even know which way Sealand even was from where he was and now he had to find it. He knew there was tons of forts abandoned in the ocean around England but just maybe the one that was a speck in front of him was where he'd find Peter. He started to row, seeing no other option. He rowed for what seemed hours before he heard the soft singing of women who seemed to have slight feathers. Sirens. Shit he knew they lured sailors but why wasn't he being hypnotized and rowing towards the rocks to his right. Then he remembered he wasn't straight in the slightest. Their singing wouldn't work on him. He stopped the boat and watched them as they seemed to strengthen their singing and harmonizing, Gilbert sitting there quietly and staring with a small laugh. Their singing was truly beautiful when you couldn't be hypnotized by it. He sat there for a while before the notes became shrill as they realized he could not be lured and started to fly up and towards him. He swore as he tried to row away as quick as he could, having to make a few circles to avoid their dives to attempt to make him their prey. When he finally evaded them for good he couldn't see the fort anymore, only seeing the open ocean around him. He swore and put down the oars as he sighed. He was lost, so lost he didn't even know if land was close by. The he heard it, the gentle notes that seemed to come from under the water as he leaned over the edge of his little rowboat and saw glimmers of silver and bronze. Mermaids? He hoped they were or he might be doomed to whatever was waiting below him. The shimmering disappeared as a song began to be sung, words and gentle rhythm that went with the gentle rocking water. It started off with a single, very young voice that seemed strong yet nervous. It was soon joined by five other voices, strong yet confident and ranging in pitch and age but creating a chorus that melded with the waves and made Gilbert feel extremely peaceful.

 _'_ _Into the sea_

 _Hold you close to me_

 _Slide 'neath the waves_

 _Down into the caves_

 _Kiss me my love_

 _Come rest in my arms_

 _Dream your dreams with me_

 _Slide beneath the sea_

 _Come to me my love_

 _Forget the land above'_

 _'_ _Ooooooh oooh ooooh_

 _Ooooooh Oooooh oooh_

 _Oooh stay away from me_

 _Release me from thy spell_

 _Back to the land above_

 _Spell is all but gone_

 _Now you're free!'_

He hadn't even realized he closed his eyes until the singing had stopped. When he opened them though there were six females surrounding his boat and seemingly watching him like he was a new concept to them. They didn't attack but just watched quietly. There was a woman with long ginger hair and a golden tail, a beautiful necklace of shells around his neck. On either side was a redhead and a blonde, the blonde having a bronze tail and the redhead had a silver tail and each had pearls for necklaces. The mermaid children with the pink and purple tails were blonde as well and had seaweed in their hair, looking like twins. The final was a brunette child, the youngest who had a tail of pure white and her hair was braided in a crown near the top.

'Hello weary traveler. I am Agatha, Queen of the fortress waters. This is my daughter Lucille and her twins Grace and Jane. My other daughter here is Mary and her daughter Guinevere. Are you lost?'

"I…..Yes dear queen. I am looking for the fortress of Roughs Tower but the sirens attacked me and I became lost."

'Ah. Antheia, Kora, Naeva, Yadira, Dabria and Paithoon. They are up to their old tricks as usual. I see you survived so you must not be lured by the hypnosis of their ways. I applaud you on the fact.'

'Grandma I wanna touch his pretty hair!'

'Me too! Me too!'

'Grace, Jane, leave the human alone!'

'Yes mom….'

"Could you take me to the fortress? I must get there before nightfall."

'We can. Let us take this man to his destination. It is what we can do to protect him from the sirens once more.'

Gilbert smiled at Grace and Mary, their pink and purple tails gently moving under the waves. He pulled the oars in even as the mermaids started to swim, pushing the boat in the direction he was meant to go. He learned many things about mermaids on his trip, including that Guinevere was not actually from their pod but a victim of a hunt from Russia that drove the child's real pod away. They had adopted her when she found them since Mary could not have children of her own. He wrote everything down that the book did not entail so that maybe someone would find her notes and eventually learn more than anyone could even fathom. When they reached the abandoned fortress Gilbert smiled and gave the adopted orphan his iron cross, knowing it would be safe with her. He didn't need it anyways as it reminded him of a time he would rather forget. He waved the beautiful creatures goodbye before he ascended up a ladder, t looking like it had been placed there recently. He wasn't too late! He could save him as long as he wasn't blown up. He just needed to use a little magic and everything would right itself. When he eventually climbed up and looked around he saw a little five year old in a British military uniform looking and the ocean, soft sniffles coming from him.

'Th-They left me…...They left me all alone. Everyone keeps leaving me all alone. Wh-Why…..First dad left me with his soldiers and now they left me. I-It's not FAIR!'

"H-Hey…...it's okay kid."

'Who's there! I'm Peter Kirkland you know and I will shoot!'

Gilbert put his hands up and walked over, sitting down so he was eye level with the kid. Peter was so small and fragile, shaking from fear. Gilbert smiled softly, remembering when Ludwig was that little and usually came in to cuddle Gilbert when he had a nightmare. Gilbert then lied and told Peter that the people that came had sent him to watch over him until they got back, which wasn't a complete lie. He knew they'd be back soon since he could already see the boat. Peter then talked about how his dad was a country and he wanted to be just like him! Strong and powerful! Peter wanted to show his dad how big and strong he really was and that he could even become awesome. Gilbert laughed with a happy smile, ruffling the kid's hair and then when Peter turned to see the people coming up the ladder Gilbert ran off and hid, listening to how Peter was now his own country. Gilbert moved his things in his bag and pulled out the spell book, opening it and concentrating, saying a spell for luck that he knew Peter would need. The last thing he heard before the bubble appeared and Gilbert touched it was Peter, his voice more of a twelve year old than a five year old.

'I'll call myself Peter Bates then! In honor of my leader! I, Sealand, will become the best country there ever was and shove it in England's face!'

He saw many, beautiful things flash across his vision. Sealand finding his friends, growing up and meeting Finland and Sweden who adopted him. Their Christmases together with laughter and joy with the other Nordics. As the light surrounded Gilbert he held a smile on his face before his feet was back on the ground of the cavern, hearing the echos as he opened his eyes. The cavern was calm and quiet which was calming for Gilbert. He had an easy fix but all that rowing had made him so tired. He smiled and laid down in his usual resting spot, expecting a pleasant dream but being confronted with something else entirely.

 _He walked through a door to where Sealand was laid out, trying his hardest to struggle against his binds, fresh blood trickling down his face. His skin was like paper and his eyes were filled with fear, something Peter wished he'd never have to feel again. Tubes were snaked in and out of his flesh, wires were strapped to his head, needles burrowed into his arms and legs. The room was like any other cell with the exception of fresh and old blood on the walls and pools of it on the floor along with the bodies of the other micronations splayed out on the floor, eyes glassed over and mouths gaping in screams that were cut silent. The entire area reeked of the smell of rotten flesh and copper enough to make anyone's stomach leap from their bodies. Old and bloody bandages covered wounds that could have gotten infected. They did want to keep him Peter after all. Sealand struggled and fought against the straps of the table as Prussia walked up to him._

 _"_ _Pathetic. You're an adult and a country. You finally got your wish yet you still try to escape. Tell me where the Nordics are and I'll spare you unlike your petty friends."_

 _'_ _N-Never! I'll never tell you where they a-are! I'll take their hiding place to my GRAVE! So says the country of Sealand!''_

 _"_ _Then I guess I can just get rid of you, but first. A little fun."_

 _Prussia took a knife and ran it down Peter's arm, earning a scream of pain from him. Gilbert only scoffed as he did the same to one of Peter's legs, running his fingers in the fresh blood. He positioned the knife over Peter's face and held one of the sockets open, plunging the knife in and literally digging the young nation's eyeball out with the tip. Peter struggled and screamed until his throat was hoarse. Only when the eyeball came out with a sickening pop did the digging stop. Gilbert held it up before severing the optic nerve, making the poor country's world start to go black. Gilbert then grabbed a hook which looked more like something for mummification as he plunged it into Sealand's socket and wrapped it around the brain stem. With one hard tug Peter's body jerked and then went limp, the brain stem having been severed. Gilbert then pulled out Peter's brain and tossed it on the ground, walking away. There was still work to do._

Prussia shot up and looked around fast. Peter's screams were still echoing in his head. Why did the nightmare have to be so vivid! He could feel the blood on his hands and see the dead looks so clearly. He didn't want to remember what he did. After the nations were dying or being killed the micronations had taken over the lands and become adults. Then Gilbert wanted the Nordics dead so he rounded the micronations up and killed them. At the time he thought it was the only way. Now he knew he was dead wrong. He curled up again and tried to sleep.

"I can fix what I've done wrong. I just need more time."


	8. Ch 7: Roses With Thorns

_"_ _I can fix what I've done wrong. I just need more time."_

Prussia woke up to flickering images across his vision. Things that wavered and seemed to be made of shadows. It unnerved him greatly as they seemed to move soundlessly and suck the life and seemingly also the air from the room. It was hard to breathe and….was he actually even awake? He couldn't tell and everything seemed to make his head pound and his body ache like it was being ripped apart. The white fire soon enough was back into his hand and seemingly began to spread up his arm and wrap around his heart, squeezing the life from it. When the shadows formed a monster with deer antlers that seemed to drip blood from its tips appeared. It's body was like that of a crocodile and it's arms like a frilled fish. It had goat legs that it stood upon and a head of a crocodile mixed with a deer skull with sharp jagged teeth in its gaping maw. Black, nothing but black and oozing red blood seemed to be its only colors as it was face to face with the albino. It growled and leapt to attack before Prussia sat bolt upright, gasping for air with wide eyes and a sweat drenched body. He was asleep the whole time which he hoped was a relief since he wouldn't actually die. That was the worst nightmare he'd ever had if it was actually a nightmare or something worse. He quickly pulled out the Creature Compendium and flipped through frantically, his lair still limp and stuck to his face. That's when he laid eyes on it, the passage he hoped wasn't going to be there. The shade, a Greek mythological creature of the dead in the underworld. There were notes from Dylan in the margins as well that spared more detail to whatever the hell he had encountered in that hellhole of a nightmare realm he had been in. A shade can be morphed from it's original form depending on what horrors they did in life like abuse, murder, pedophilia and many other unholy deeds. It could even gain animalistic properties and become feral if untreated by white magic or a ritual done to cleanse the spirit and let it rest peacefully. So that was what he encountered, a damned soul without help or salvation. Horrifying but also sad as he was basically in the same situation as whoever that had once been without the part of being dead and cast to the underworld. All this magic and demons and ghosts was actually making him think about what he really believed in anymore. What really was on the other side and what really happened after death. Was there even a heaven or hell or was it layers depending on the faith you were part of. Did it even matter anymore in this almost purgatory-like realm where he was facing his own personal hell. He sighed and grabbed a journal, writing down his experiences so far since his last entry into the leather bound book. That was when he finally noticed something very wrong about his once veiny limb that he had nearly forgotten about since it hadn't changed recently. Was his hand turning…black? No it was just his fingers but it was seriously worrying him. The rest of his arm had become white and veiny too. Didn't he put up his arm in defense against the shade? Or was it the curse accelerating on him. Whatever it was, it was finally destroying his arm and probably would take the rest of him soon enough if he didn't do something. He put his things away and made sure his cloak was on right before walking through the cavern. Everything was calm, serene even and the crystals were glowing a soft blue-violet. He shrugged it off as nothing as he walked, constantly looking at the shadows nervously. Eventually he found the opened cavern and dusted off the writing, gulping. Why did it have to be him. He didn't want to hurt his friend.

'Fly the flag. Raise your voice. We will no longer be silenced. Vive la France! 1794'

Not Francis, why did it have to be one of his best friends. His best friend of so many centuries who he cared so deeply about. During the revolution Gilbert had been the one to help Francis get his head back from the people who had decided to tie it by his hair to a pike and stick it to one of the barricades. Not the most pleasant experience for either of them since Gilbert had to sew Francis' head back on, the entire time Francis mumbling and crying about how he failed his people by trying to help them from within the aristocracy. Now he was afraid of what he might have to do to Francis after what had happened to so many others that he had to cause. He quickly did the body glamour spell to change his appearance, making sure not to turn himself into a woman this time before pulling his hood down and going to the mirrored water that seemed to endlessly drip from the ceiling. His eyes were a dull blue, seeming to be as deep as the ocean itself and his hair was black as a raven's feather and actually shorter than what his normal hair had been. It was only down past his shoulders but he tied it back anyways just to fit in better with the style of the commoners. He then studied the clothing the spell had given him this time and was glad it was male clothing. He had commoner clothes on, better to blend into the crowds but yet still looked much like a traveler who was just sadly lost. He let a sad smile loose before returning to the cave entrance, closing his eyes and running into the darkness at top speed. Only when he heard his feet touch normal ground did he open his eyes and pull his hood up. He was in Paris, the city of love, the city of the guillotine. He walked through the crowd, like a ghost almost and watched the scene before him with seemingly uncaring eyes, when in truth he was scanning for any possible dangers and listening to the chatter between the commoners. Everyone was gathering to see another beheading and he knew who it would be. He followed the streams of people until he saw a man being led up to the blade, a man in a hood who seemed to be crying and swearing up a storm with each forced step he was made to take. Gilbert reached the front of the crowd when they unveiled the guilty party. There stood Francis, clothes tattered, hair limp and lifeless. His eyes were red with tears still flowing down his face. Bruises and cuts littered his body like they had decided they had to rough him up before his demise.

'Please! You can't do this! I'm your country. I am YOU!'

'Shut it aristocrat. Our personification would be fighting on the barricades not having tea with the nobility.'

'You have to believe me!'

'I said SHUT UP!'

'No you have to listen! Gilbert! Antonio! Please! Somebody!'

'SHUT UP!"

There was an audible slap as Gilbert flinched, seeing it almost in a mental slow motion. Francis was then forcibly put into place on the guillotine as he struggled and squirmed. Gilbert knew he didn't deserve this at all or any fate that would later fall upon him like being captured in the second world war. Nobody deserves a fate as bad as your own people trying to kill you or any fate after the hell he had liberty to witness. The man who had led Francis up then called for a soul to help with the act, trying to get the crowd antsy and maybe get a willing volunteer until their eyes fell onto Prussia's red hood and called him out as people pushed him up to the platform roughly, eager for the blood that would be spilled. He didn't want to do this at all. He didn't want to behead his best friend or even harm in as Francis sobbed. That's when he saw it...or rather himself. His younger self screaming for Francis and trying to push through the crowd with Antonio right behind him. He closed his eyes and released the rope, eyes downcast so he wouldn't see the expression of his younger self..

"I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen."

He heard the screams, the thump of the blade, even the choking noise his young best friend's head made as Francis' body hit the floor and the scream of his younger self and young Antonio echoed through his mind along with sobs and screams from commoners as Francis' head spouted off a monologue he couldn't hear in his mind. What he didn't expect was his younger version to tackle him off the platform as his hood fell off. His younger self looked both scared and angry at the 'monster' that decided to behead Francis. Gilbert threw his arms up in defense to see his entire hand to the wrist was completely black and necrotic now but that didn't matter more than trying to protect himself as he knew his younger self could break his face if given a moment's dropped guard. He stayed defensive as his younger self, sobbing and swearing, beat the living shit out of him and landed a hit of his face, probably breaking his jaw. If it was someone else he'd probably laugh at the situation and make a suicidal tendency joke but as the recipient it was horrifying. Eventually his younger self was pulled off him by a younger version of Antonio who was crying and trying to tell the younger Gilbert that getting Francis' head back was more important. Gilbert got up slowly, his 'glamour' spell wearing off in places as he now had white streaks in his hair and his eyes were swirling red and blue as he ran off, tears and blood flowing free down his face. When everything stopped around him he blurrily saw the bubble before him and put his hand on it, feeling white fire shoot up his arm as he screamed, the world around him swirling in reds and blues before everything went dark. When he awake he was in a small cavern with a pulsating crystal next to him. He didn't want to go through this again. He didn't want another double history to go through after what he just suffered. He looked at the ceiling from his lying position to see an iris. Great more of hurting one of his best friends. He shut his eyes tight and tried to fall asleep, eventually falling into another dreamless sleep. He managed to mutter something out as he drifted off.

"I don't want to do this anymore."


	9. Ch 8: The Blessed, The Fallen

_"_ _I don't want to do this anymore."_

Gilbert's eyes slowly slid open, praying this was all a dream, that he would be safe at home. There'd be dogs of all sizes leaping on him and licking his face and the sun would be shining. Ludwig would be yelling about Feliciano in his bed and Romano would attack Ludwig with a pillow for waking him up and stealing his brother. But as usual it was nothing but cold stone and pulsating crystals, the things slowly making him numb. He was going mad, positively insane from the repetitiveness of it all. He didn't want to do this anymore but he knew there was no other choice. He started the hell he went through so he had to finish it or else he'd be alone and he would have to live with the guilt. He got up slowly, coughing a bit and wobbling from dizziness. What was happening to his body and why was his entire arm numb! Shit he almost forgot about it. He looked down at his limp arm to see it was black up to the elbow now. It was getting worse and faster than ever. It might engulf his entire arm within the day and that horrified him. He staggered over to the cave wall as his vision completely cleared up. Same tiny cavern. Same ceiling iris carving but now there was an open cave where there had once been a wall. Deja vu all over again after what happened with poor Ireland. He sighed and looked in his bag to grab the bandelier to find it gone. Shit did he leave it in the cavern by the mirror pond? He couldn't even remember anymore. He couldn't remember a lot of things anymore like what he was even doing here. He groaned as he tried to find something in his bag to maybe hold his dead arm up. He dug around in the bag for a while before he found some clothes he didn't remember packing. It was clothes from 1942, back before he fucked everything up. He smiled sadly as he ripped them up so he could make a sling and put his dead arm in it.

"Better than nothing….Or at least better than a dead as fuck arm swinging about like a rag doll."

 _"_ _Hello? H-Hello?"_

"Who's there! Show yourself!"

 _"_ _I'm scared…..I don't want to die…"_

"I'm not going to hurt you please! Who-What are you?"

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I didn't want to. I'm sorry."_

"What do you mean! Speak to me!"

 _"_ _It was all a dream?"_

"What?! Hello anyone there!"

 _"_ _No you can't do this to me! Please!"_

"WHO!"

 _TRAITOR_ _**TRAITOR**_ _ **TRAITOR**_

"SH-SHUT UP!"

He clutched his head and fell to his knees, screaming as other voices mixed in with the quiet whispers that blended into a sort of white noise of indistinguishable noises and screams. So many voices in different languages filling his head nauseating him to his very core. Voices of pain and anger, sorrow and guilt. Voices screaming at him and others mocking him. He knew every single one too as it wasn't countries screaming but people. People burned, choked, slain and destroyed into nothing but ashes or lost to the ground, unknown pieces of battles. It was all too much as he passed out into another dreamless void of unconsciousness. By the time he woke up again his mind was silent and everything was calm like it had ever happened at all. He sat up nervously and looked around the room for any sign of what had just happened to him. No scraps of clothes or indents in the ground or even claw marks that he thought he'd made in his insanity.. He checked his bag to see nothing abnormal, just his books and writing utensils. His arm wasn't strapped up in a sling at all. Was it all a dream? More like a nightmare in his opinion, just like all the other nightmares he was suffering through. He tried to remember what clothes they were in whatever vision...dream...nightmare that he had just suffered through. Striped pajamas or were they brown clothing? He couldn't even remember it at all like his mind was physically blocking it from recollection. He sighed and let his dead arm dangle as he walked to the open cave, looking at the writing. It looked like it had something different carved over its surface and he thought maybe it would be a good time for a new spell. He pulled the spell book out and flipped through, trying to find a spell which was hard to do with one usable arm. The black sadly was the same spot as his nightmare. He was losing his arm and he knew he would have to stop it from spreading to the rest of him. He finally found the spell and pressed his good arm against the writing.

"Heayt owant eyamt! Sahgt yunyw oebaj! Show Me The Truth!"

His good hand glowed a bright red as tendrils touched the words and started to lift them. He could feel himself being consumed by the magic inside him as his eyes went completely red from the magic and he was lifted up with the writing swirling and spinning around him, the crystal behind him flaring with a fire like a phoenix's. He couldn't feel pain or sadness or anything, just a calming fire flowing through his veins like it belonged there. It felt like his body was finally accepting the curse...gift...whatever that had been given to him.

 _When everything seemed to clear there was Dylan, but he was a lot younger than the last time, his hair tied loosely back. His clothes resembled something from at least the 1700's of colonial America. His hands were shaking as he carved something over what was written. His eyes remained fixated on it before he stepped back and a ball of light appeared behind him. When it morphed it became Melody who seemed to have a scar going across her neck and blonde hair instead of pink. Yet Gilbert knew it was her because of the dress and the soft blue eyes he had grown to know._

 _'_ _I think it will serve its purpose don't you think? Nobody can enter the cave without the truth of what happened after all.'_

 _'_ _Yes Dylan I do believe so. You really do know what is best. Do you think I'll be claimed soon?'_

 _'_ _No...I do not believe so my dear. Your body is lost to time and has been since the incident. It's the curse you know? Curses are very tricky to break like in fairy tales.'_

 _'_ _Ah….I-I see….I….'_

 _'_ _No no don't cry! It'll be alright dear! You know what your job is and once it's through I know you will find your end.'_

 _'_ _Do you promise?'_

 _'_ _What?'_

 _'_ _Do you promise I'll become whole again. That I'll lose this form and become the real me.'_

 _'_ _...Yes. I know you will…Melania. But I think for the sake of hiding what you are we call you Melody.'_

 _'_ _M-Melody….Of course.'_

 _Dylan then hugged Melody and then seemed to do a spell, changing her hair to the pink he had known so well before smiling gently as if he was finally at peace for something he had done wrong so long ago. Soon enough he touched the crystal and drained the red color from it and putting it into a jar._

 _'_ _I'll give this to Brighid. She's better at containing magic than I am...Hopefully she doesn't use it as a curse. This magic is nothing but magic from those who deny they have it and I finally was able to contain it all in this crystal...Thank goodness it was big enough or who knows what might have happened. So many centuries of looking. Sure it might destroy a country who didn't have magic to begin with but who knows. It's uncorrupted magic after all, and untapped potential. Who knows what it might do if used. I think I will call it The Phoenix's Heart since it came from people and...that one who has the courage of a lion and the heart of a phoenix. At least it was rejected so we could contain it. Who knows what might have happened if history changed and they actually managed to become magic. Especially that one country back when my parents were alive...God I wonder what would happen if he finally was able to control the dormant magic in him...his body would fight for superiority. What am I saying that will never happen.'_

 _Soon enough he placed everything he needed in a bag and smiled to Melody who became a ball of light again and disappeared before standing in front of the crystal._

 _'_ _I draw my strength from the mage of emerald. I draw my strength from the mage of orange. I draw my strength from the witch of clover. I draw my strength from the dead mage of black. I, Dylan Cadwalader, release my spirit from this realm to return to my body! BY THE POWER FIVE I CALL MY SOUL HOME! RELEASE!'_

When Gilbert's eyes finally cleared up and his body touched the ground again, he shuddered. He was cursed with a powerful magic and it was slowly eating away his arm. But it made him magic which was also saving his ass in all these endeavors. He didn't know what to make of it anymore. It was killing him physically and mentally. That was also the time before Northern Ireland came to be so he knew there was only five. Poor Kerron. He looked down at his bad arm to see now it was even more black than before. He sighed sadly and looked at the writing next to the cave.

'They took my heart. They took the strength I knew. She burned for her beliefs. Rouen, 30 May, 1431'

Dammit it had to be her of all things. Joan of Arc, the woman and soldier Francis fell in love with when he was only a teenager basically. The one he would have found again and been happy they were finally living a safe and happy life so his heart could finally find some peace to it and become the man he would grow into. He sighed and pounded his fist on the wall as tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't want to hurt Francis this way. He didn't want to crush his best friend's heart but he also knew it had to be done. He wiped his eyes and nodded to himself as he pulled the hood up and closed his eyes, running into the darkness of the cave and saying the spell to change his appearance once more, feeling his body become more muscled and grow taller. It actually physically hurt to do so and he nearly stopped running before he tripped and tumbled out into Rouen. He opened his eyes slowly, nervously to see he was in a crowd of people. He stood up and dusted his clothes off to feel strands of ginger hair brush against his face. Of all things he had to be ginger. Just great he was a living Doctor Who joke. He sighed and looked around at the crowd, already seeing Joan of Arc tied to the stake with a determined expression and Francis sobbing and being held back. Gilbert let his emotions be pushed aside as he walked calmly through the crowd, trying not to let the tears in his eyes betray him.

"I will do it. I will cleanse the church of the heretic."

'No please! You can't!'

'Thank you child of god. A good Scotsman like yourself should definitely be accepted into the church with this deed.'

He nodded solemnly and took a torch from one of the soldiers and walked over to Joan's pyre. The looks she gave him was both of pity and surprisingly, understanding. Like she could see right through his spell to what he really was. To see through even that to the broken man he was repressing to carry out the deed. He closed his eyes and dropped the torch onto the pyre before stepping back and watching the flames slowly grow higher and higher. She never once screamed, only uttered one thing.

'The lord forgives you sir. I'm sorry Francis.'

This only sent Francis into a tizzy as he broke free from the soldiers and drew his sword, charging at Gilbert. From adrenaline alone Gilbert managed to throw both his arms up before he felt something sharp go through his bad arm, hidden by the glamour spell and see the completely blackened and dead limb drop to the ground with wide eyes as the spell completely dropped, blood seeping from his shirt where his arm had once been as he ran, slowly getting dizzier with each step before he landed with his remaining arm on the bubble before passing out. In his mind he saw how Joan's death pained him. How the revolution changed him. His love for Arthur no matter what and his want to be Arthur's husband after his heart finally healed from its wounds. So many images flashed past his mind before his eyes slowly slid open to a worried Melody standing gently over him. There seemed to be a roll of bandages in her hand and she nearly jumped when he sat up, trying to push him back down so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

'No you need to rest! You just had your arm chopped off!'

"Wh….Wha.."

'Lay. Down.'

"Okay okay geez. What happened."

'Well the curse won't be eating you alive anymore that's for sure. Bad news is you lost your arm but maybe it was for the better. You should rest.'

"Thank you Melody….For everything."

'It's a fairy's job.'

He closed his eyes again, sadly falling into a fitful sleep as he had a nightmare about how Francis died. Or was it a memory. He couldn't even tell memories from nightmares or even magical encounters anymore. Maybe he was going insane or something but god he really didn't want to remember this.

 _Gilbert stood gun to gun with Francis, both having tears in their eyes. Neither wanted to do this but it was coming down to the wire of who was left. Francis knew what was once his friend was mad with both power and the preservation of his little brother. Sure Matthew and Alfred were safe for now but for how long. Francis knew there was no use to fight anymore. He tossed the gun down and threw his arms out, no longer wanting to fight against the friend he still held so dear._

 _"_ _Pathetic. You won't join me yet you won't fight against me. What's the point in me sparing someone as pathetic as you."_

 _'_ _Mon ami. Please. I know the old you is in there somewhere. Neither of us want this. I know YOU don't want any of this!'_

 _"_ _You're just lying again and you know it. Fight like the man you are or I'll just end your life here."_

 _'_ _Gilbert. Please. I've see through the fog. I know what you did. It wasn't your fault.'_

 _"_ _SHUT UP!"_

 _Gilbert pulled the trigger without a single thought as his friend fell lifeless to the floor. Only when he processed what he did his mind cleared and his eyes began flow tears like rivers. He tossed his gun away and knelt down next to his now dead friend, picking him up gently and holding him tight as if he could magically bring him back to life. He kept repeating apologies over and over and cursing the heavens themselves for letting him do something so terrible to his best friend. That's when the voices in his head came back, hollering and screaming until his screams mixed with them in the dead air of Paris._

Gilbert shot up fast and looked around, nearly choking out Francis' name to realize nobody but Melody was around. He noticed his cloak had been undone and had been balled under his head for a sort of pillow. He sighed and went to ruffle his hair with his right arm only to remember it wasn't there. Thank god he was left handed or it might have ended up a lot worse. He took his shirt off to make sure there wasn't pale, veiny parts on his body to find none and the curse mark was nothing more than a design made of scars now. He sighed both in relief and worry. He was safe from whatever was killing his arm but at what cost. He could no longer swing a sword. He could no longer fight without a gun and he knew some of the histories would not include the invention yet. He got up slowly and walked to the mirror pond, Melody following right behind him in case he needed her. He knelt there and looked at the bandages over his shoulder and where his arm once had been. He touched the area lightly before sighing and laying down by the pool, his fingers lightly dipping into the water as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep again, feeling Melody gently lay the cloak over him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."


	10. Ch 9: Long Live The Highlander

_"_ _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."_

Prussia woke up slowly, his eyes slowly sliding open as he saw things flitting in and out of his vision. Was it the reflection of the pond distorting the image or was there a green rabbit flying around above him. He truly didn't care what it was anymore as he was tired of it all. He tried to pull his fingers from the water only for his hand to sink deeper in. He sat up now, trying harder and harder to pull his arm free as the water seemed to climb up his arm rapidly and drag him into it. He fell deeper and deeper, his lungs burning for oxygen as the waters forced its way into his body until everything went black around him. When he woke up he was back in the basement of the house, his body on the circle still and everything settling around him. He...failed? But how! He was doing everything right! He stood up fast and checked his chest, his arms, everything. Nothing from his adventures. No scar, no missing arm. That's when he looked down and saw his shadow. It was splitting more and more and crawling up the walls.

'I knew I shouldn't have trusted you brother.'

'Pathetic.'

'Gil please!'

'I never should have made that pact.'

'This is all your fault!'

'You went back on your promise!'

'Why Gilbert!'

'I curse your name Teutonic! You don't deserve the name Prussia!'

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

 ** _'_** ** _NO EXCUSES'_**

' _TRAITOR_ _ **TRAITOR**_ _ **TRAITOR**_ '

"Please! I'm sorry!"

The voices of mockery and shame soon melded together into screams and pleas, driving Gilbert to cover his ears, tears rolling down his face. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the screams. He couldn't take the pain. He couldn't take any of it anymore. He scrambled from the magic circle, going to a nearby box and ripping it open. He grabbed the first gun he could find and put it to his head, sobbing as he started to squeeze the looked up, a sad and scared smile on his face as he pulled the trigger and everything went black. When his eyes opened again he was in a field of flowers and standing. He looked around but all he could see was what looked like a huge mirror. He walked over it, confused before he saw what looked like a man with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He felt like he knew the person but couldn't remember.

'Hello Gilbert.'

"How do you know my name! Who are you! Where am I!"

'Now is not the time for questions. We will meet again but you have to wake up.'

"Wake up?! I just shot myself how do you suppose I wake up from that!"

'Because you aren't dead. You're sleeping. My name is Aldrich Gabriel.'

"Why do I feel like I know that name."

'You do but now is not the time to remember. Now is the time to wake up. You're almost there.'

"Almost where?"

'You're almost halfway done. I believe in you.'

"Do you mean I'm going to make it? I'm going to fix it all?!"

'I wouldn't know.'

"What why!"

'Because I'm already dead.'

Gilbert shot straight up, having seen that man explode in a shower of blood as he clutched his chest with his hand, muttering swears under his breath. Melody immediately came over and hugged him as if she knew something he didn't. It took him a few minutes to realize he wasn't dead and that wasn't heaven. It was only a nightmare. A nightmare and nothing more. But why did it feel so real. He could feel the smooth metal of the gun, the...the bullet flying through his skull. Hell he could still feel it all now. Who was that man anyways and why did he say they would meet again. He reminded him of someone he knew from so long ago but he just couldn't remember for the life of him. When Melody finally let go he could have sworn he saw something on her neck but it might have just been his mind playing tricks on him again. He could barely tell what was real and what wasn't anymore. He looked down to see only one arm. That was real. He knew that was real and he even ran his hand over the bandages to make sure. Why wasn't it bleeding through the bandages though. He gently started to peel at the bandages as he seemed scared he'd start spurting blood everywhere to find there was no injury sight. It was completely healed over. He stared at it for a while before sighing. He knew better than to even try to understand himself anymore after everything that had already happened. He got up slowly, trying to find balance with only one arm. He finally knew how new amputees felt as Melody picked up the cloak and put it on him.

"I can't do this with one arm Melody. I really can't. I need someone to come with me."

'I really can't.'

"Why! Why can't you leave! Why have you been so vague!"

'Because I don't belong there! I can't enter places I don't exist!'

She covered her mouth as tears rolled down her face. Gilbert was shocked. What did she mean by 'didn't exist'. Was she really a forgotten country or something? What even was she. He quickly pulled her into a hug, apologizing for what he said. He sighed and petted her hair until she calmed down and got a bright smile on her face as she ran off down a passageway. Gilbert stood there confused before she returned with a sword and the bandelier! He took the bandelier and ran his fingers over it a few times, feeling an odd sense of calm roll over him. At least he still had this in the hellhole he was forced to be part of. He didn't have to worry about it's misplacement anymore as he quickly went and put it in his bag. When he came back Melody was still standing there with the sword, sheath and all. It looked smaller than what he was used to seeing but he took it anyways, getting the sheath situated so he could get the blade out with ease. It was one handed! Thank the heavens for the invention of one handed swords. Decent craftsmanship and weight too. This would work nicely indeed just in case he was in a time period without guns. He couldn't even remember the last time he had a gun other than...that nightmare. He shook the thought from his head and started to walk, Melody following him.

'You can take a break. You don't have to push yourself like this.'

"I have to Melody. I am almost halfway. I'll be home soon. I'll be with Roderich soon. I'll see my family again soon."

'But you can barely walk straight!'

"It's not about me anymore. It's about them. They need to live. I don't."

'Okay. Just be careful.'

"I will."

He gave Melody one last hug before grabbing the satchel and setting off to find the next open cave, humming softly to himself. He was feeling better now that he had the bandelier as a sort of crutch. Sure he was down an arm and slowly losing his mind but at least he had something to keep him from going totally insane. He eventually found the cave and wiped the dust away from the writing, taking a moment to soak in what it said.

'He fought for our rights but in ended in blood. The rebellion will never end. Long Live The Highlander. 23 August, 1305'

He sighed and shook his head. It was time for Scotland. He knew there was only Scotland and Northern Ireland left of the British Isles and he could still remember it like it was yesterday. He decided for once not to rush in like a bat out of hell this time and instead sat down and leaned against the wall, grabbing the Creature Compendium and finding the section on British Isles Creatures. He started to read, wanting to make sure he wasn't going in blind. A lot of the creatures resembled creatures from other places but one really stuck out.

'Kelpie. A Kelpie, or water kelpie, is the Scots name given to a shape-shifting water spirit inhabiting the lochs and pools of Scotland. It has usually been described as appearing as a horse, but is able to adopt human form. Almost every sizable body of water in Scotland has an associated kelpie story, but the most extensively reported is that of Loch Ness. The origin of the belief in malevolent water horses has been proposed as originating in human sacrifices once made to appease gods associated with water, but narratives about the kelpie also served a practical purpose in keeping children away from dangerous stretches of water, and warning young women to be wary of handsome strangers. Kelpies have the ability to transform themselves into non-equine forms, and can take on the outward appearance of human figures,in which guise they may betray themselves by the presence of water weeds in their hair. In their human form, kelpies are almost invariably male. Look for spell of protection in Creature Savior of Spellbook'

Gilbert sighed as he changed to the spell book and opened it up, flipping to the correct page.

"When thowes dissolve the snawy hoord. An' float the jinglin icy boord. Then, water-kelpies haunt the foord. By your direction. An' nighted trav'llers are allur'd. To their destruction."

He saw a small silver light spin around him and smiled, knowing at least the worst of his problems would be over. He then packed everything away and went to the mirror pond one last time before he would leave, wary of sticking any body parts into the actual water from what his nightmare had given him. He could plainly see how tangled the ends of his hair were and wished he had a brush in this hell. He thought it over a moment before grabbing some string from the satchel and tying his hair back tight. He then called for Melody to hold the ponytail before taking the sword and slicing clean though it as she fell onto her butt with a gasp.

'Why did you do that!'

"Because I had it long for mourning. The time for mourning is over. It's time for this childish nation to finally grown up."

He laughed as he untied what was left of his hair, letting it flow free, now having it only be shoulder length instead of most of the way down his back. He nodded to himself in approval before sheathing the sword and adjusting the satchel strap before running to the cave and then into it, his eyes shut as soon as he entered the cave and ready to take on the struggles ahead. When he came to he was in a city. London to be exact. He sighed and quickly grabbed some clothes he found out drying. Lucky for him they were actually men clothes even though the shirt was a little small. He made sure he had all his stuff packed away before walking through the city.

'Come on you! Stop resisting!'

'No!'

'Stupid freak. I found you and now you are going to do what I say! I own you!'

'No! Mom! Dad! Help!'

Gilbert quickly walked around the corner to catch a glimpse what looked like a half snake, half child who only looked a few years old, maybe five or six being led around via a chain and collar by a man with bite marks on his body. What was this guy doing and what was the creature. He quickly pulled out the Creature Compendium just to get information, moving out of sight. He flipped until he found the page on Nagas.

'Nagas are a race of semi divine serpent creatures in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. They are a strong, handsome species who can assume either wholly human or wholly serpentine form and are potentially dangerous but often beneficial to humans. They live in forested areas and their scales can depend on the region they are from. They are also associated with waters—rivers, lakes, seas, and wells and are guardians of treasure. The female nagas, naginis or nagis are serpent princesses of striking beauty. In Buddhism, nagas are often represented as door guardians or, as in Tibet, as minor deities. Usually depicted as human above the waist and snake below the waist, Nagas can also change shape to appear fully human or snake. Nagas and Nagis are known for their strength, supernatural wisdom, and good looks. Like humans, Nagas show wisdom and concern for others but also cowardice and injustice. Nagas also serve as protectors and guardians of treasure—both material riches and spiritual wealth.'

He shut the book and waited for the man to turn the corner before using all the force her could without chucking the book to smack the guy in the face before putting it in his bag fast and drawing the sword, keeping it level with the man's neck as the man dropped the chain and ran off. Gilbert then walked over to the child, hoping not to scare it as he knelt down and started using the point of the sword to unlock the collar.

"It's okay. You're free now. Nobody is going to hurt you. I promise."

'B-But mom….Dad…'

"Shhh. It's okay. What's your name?"

'Euan. Euan Brennus. P-Prince of Glenn Coe.'

"Scotland huh. Don't worry I'll keep you safe."

'B-But they hurt everyone! Th-They weren't moving and I...I can't go back.'

"Then you can come with me. We just have to find a way to carry you."

Whilst Gilbert thought he got a good look at the Scottish naga child. He was thin with fluffy blonde hair and striking green eyes. His skin was slightly freckled and his tail was a deep blue with a white stripe down the spine. He also had bruises and scars on his human half and a few missing scales on his snake half. Gilbert finally got an idea and pulled the cloak from his satchel, gently wrapping it around the child as best he could and picked it up, the little guy wrapping his arms around Gil's neck. He smiled gently and chuckled, the whole thing reminding him of when he would carry around Ludwig. God...He missed his younger brother so much. He started to walk to where he knew William Wallace would be executed as a traitor. He walked into the crowd, blending in pretty well or at least as well as a man with white hair and red eyes carrying a child could in a situation like this. He watched Scotland being brought up in chains as his leader was brought to the noose. Little Euan buried his face into Gil's shoulder as the crimes were read out. He watched the man drop and then be cut down. What he didn't expect was Scotland to rip from the guards and try to save his rebellious leader. Gilbert immediately ran through the crowd, hip checking Alistair so he fell to the ground before darting off. He then watched from behind a building as they grabbed William Wallace and did the draw and quartering, Scotland having been seized by the guards again. He knew if Scotland had saved his leader the history would be destroyed and all his work would be for nothing. He really felt like the villain now as every villain is a hero in their own mind. He sighed as he watched the world blur around him and the bubble appear. He shifted the naga child and touched the bubble, not even caring what would happen. He watched images of how the death would affect Alistair's life. How he grew up to be more calm and strong and help his siblings out. He immediately shut his eyes as the bright light surrounded him. When he opened them again Euan was still in his arm and crying. He sat down with the child and released him from the cloak. Gilbert thought for a moment before taking off the shirt he was wearing and putting it on the child before changing to his normal clothes and hunting down some of the animals in the caves that always seemed to get in and cook them over a fire Melody always kept going. After they had eaten Euan curled up to Gil as he smiled softly and laid down, singing a soft lullaby.

"Blume leuchtend schön, kannst so mächtig sein. Dreh die Zeit zurück, gib mir was einst war mein. Blume leuchtend schön, lass mich nicht allein. Halt das Schicksal auf, gib mir was einst war mein; was einst war mein."

When he looked over Euan was fast asleep, sucking on his little thumb with tiny fangs poking from his mouth. The child...snake...naga...whatever was definitely developmentally behind that was definitely certain. He smiled softly as he felt his own eyes slipping closed, falling into another nightmare memory.

 _Scotland stood with his gun, Northern Ireland cowering behind him. They knew their time was short as Gilbert walked up with his soldiers, laughing at their cowardice and how they thought they could escape what would happen to them._

 _"_ _Pathetic. The last of the British Isles cowering before me. Tell me, did it hurt when you found your sister and brother dead in that bunker? I hope it did."_

 _'_ _You're a monster! I never should have trusted you!'_

 _"_ _Oh but Alistair...You're the one who said I should take greatness when it comes to me."_

 _Gilbert pulled his gun out and shot Alistair in the stomach, watching him fall to his knees before kicking him in the head and knocking the gun away._

 _"_ _You could join me. Both of you. We could rule Europe together."_

 _'_ _I'll never be part of a tyranny like yours!'_

 _"_ _So the little clover does have a voice. Tell me Seamus, do you know what is next for you?"_

 _'_ _I don't know but heaven waits for me! I know your soul is bound for hell!'_

 _"_ _Wrong answer."_

 _Gilbert aimed for Seamus' head and pulled the trigger, the teen's boy going completely limp over his brother before Gilbert stepped on Seamus' back to keep Alistair in place. With a smirk he pulled the trigger, Alistair's body twitching as the bullet went through his skull. Once he was sure they were both dead he kicked then hard before turning and walking away. He had more important things to do._

Gilbert shot up, his eyes wide as he looked around. Melody was nearby, moving some sticks to keep the fire going. She looked over with a worried expression as Gilbert only shook his head and laid back down. Euan was curled up nearby and Gilbert grabbed the cloak that had been tossed nearby, gently laying it over the snake child before closing his eyes again, a soft smile on his face.

"At least you don't know the sins I'm trying to cleanse."


	11. Ch 10: Invisible Tears

_"_ _At least you don't know the sins I'm trying to cleanse."_

Gilbert woke up to little hands shaking him softly as he gently sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around him to see what looked like little people dancing and singing songs and laughing. It was soothing almost as Gilbert stood and unconsciously grabbed Euan's hand as they both went towards what seemed to be one of the people in a ball gown, a tiara gently placed upon long, curled red hair with eyes that were as green as emeralds. He knelt down and bowed to the woman as she curtsied in response. Words did not need to be said as it was any age old conversation between any ruler and a personification. Her name was Alana, she was a leprechaun and one of high status at that. They were celebrating the savior of the British Isles, an unknown man of the shadows with eyes as red as rubies and hair as white as fresh fallen snow. Gilbert didn't want to ruin the merriment by telling them it was him but that he was also the one who killed them in the first place. He was soon up again, hunting down something for him and Euan to eat and cooking it over the fire Melody seemed to be carefully tending to. He only realized when they were eating the leprechauns were still there. They hadn't faded away like all the other creatures. He whipped out the Creature Compendium, hoping for an explanation.

'A leprechaun or leipreachán in Irish is a type of fairy in Irish folklore. It is usually depicted as a little bearded man, wearing a coat and hat, who partakes in mischief. They are solitary creatures who spend their time making and mending shoes and have a hidden pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. If captured by a human, the leprechaun has the magical power to grant three wishes in exchange for their freedom. Like other Irish fairies, leprechauns may be derived from the Tuatha Dé Danann. Leprechaun-like creatures rarely appear in Irish mythology and only became prominent in later folklore. This is a stereotype as they are really a type of elf-pixie hybrid and have the hierarchy of fairy folk with a ruler and nobles around them. Everyone is treated as an equal though in this society. They can let non-magic folk see them if they wish. Do not approach without paying proper respects or they can steal your money and keep it forever. Please keep all valuables safe when around then as they will take it. This means you Arthur. I'm serious Arthur they already stole my dragon pendant.'

Gilbert laughed at Dylan's warning to his younger brother before making sure he still had his bandelier since even Dylan didn't trust the leprechauns. Everything seemed fine and in order as his calloused fingers felt the smooth metal of the bandelier at the bottom of the bag.. That was good at least because he didn't want to be up leprechauns for his mental crutch back. He then saw the leprechauns running off and laughing as they went, seeming to disappear when out of Gilbert's vision. He then grabbed the cloak and tossed it on, fastening it with a smile as he saw a small ball of light race towards him and become the fairy he was so used to now.

'Gil!'

"Ah yes Melody?"

'Well a new cave opened is all. Would you like me to watch over Euan?'

"Yes please."

'But I want to come with!'

"Euan I don't know where I'm going. I don't know what I'm going to face. I don't want you to get hurt Lu- I mean Euan."

He shook the thought from his head. He almost said Ludwig. God...Euan reminded him of his little brother at that age, fluffy hair and all. Ludwig was so scared back then, so innocent and small with nobody to protect him but Gilbert. He'd done the best he could, even if it did result in the world ending in the long run but he was the best brother he could have been and it still wasn't enough. All he needed to do was get everything fixed. He didn't care what happened as long as Ludwig was safe. As long as Roderich was safe and could love again. He eventually nodded to Melody as he adjusted his cloak and set off down the cavern to find this new history he had to fix. He marveled at the twinkling of the crystals around him. It had been so long since he stopped to just enjoy the crystals or even remark on their color. They were actually a soft pink with twinkling specks of white within. It kind of reminded him of snow almost as he walked calmly to the next cave. When he finally found the open cave he went to the writing and brushed it off, his mouth hanging open from what he saw.

'They took his life and they took my identity! I will be remembered! I will not be erased! Quebec, 1608'

He stood there, mouth open at seeing Canada's history of all people. Gilbert hadn't even caused his death unless...He touched the scar that laid on his cheek and shuddered. Maybe he had all along by killing Alfred. Without his brother maybe he had collapsed from within and Gilbert didn't even know it. He was killed he knew that already but...He never meant for this to happen, for his ex lover to die by his hands almost. He didn't even know how he had died for heaven's sake! He shuddered as he closed his eyes and stepped away from the writing, wiping his face from the tears that had fallen. He just hoped it wouldn't mean harming Matthew. Matthew was innocent in all this. He quickly whipped out the Creature Compendium. He had to be prepared for what magical creatures he might face.

'Loup-garou or the Werewolf. A werewolf, also known as a lycanthrope, is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or a therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction via a bite or scratch from another werewolf. Early sources for belief in lycanthropy are Petronius and Gervase of Tilbury. The werewolf is a widespread concept in European folklore, existing in many variants which are related by a common development of a Christian interpretation of underlying European folklore which developed during the medieval period. Werewolves from this area are actually shapeshifters of the tribal people and are harmless to others who look like them. They are the protectors and saviors of the people. Be wary when approached.'

He sighed and closed the book, putting it away. He was doomed and he damn well knew it. He was the whitest thing to exist and he was wearing a red cloak. He was going into a land that hated outsiders and was full of its native people. He was going to die by the hands of native shapeshifters or some shit. He smirked though his worry though and shut his eyes, running into the cave until he felt snow crunch under his feet, knowing damn well that if he didn't get over it he'd never know what would happen. Holy shit it was cold! He quickly grabbed the spell book with shaking hands as he turned to a spell for warmth. He swirled his hand above him as he felt it form a sort of warm bubble around him and melt the snow beneath him slightly. He grinned after that, pulling the hood of his cloak up and beginning to walk. He marveled at the sheer beauty of the landscape with a gentle smile as he went, feeling for once at peace with the world before he felt something tackle him from behind and flip him over. Oh fuck he should have been paying attention! Now there was a huge wolf on his chest ready to rip his throat out.

'Ngadôzig. Matcaw. Nakatew. Nokotomon. Macehe. Rahtentyes. Pûshit. Maajaa. Nagazh. L-ea-ve.'

Gil shut his eyes before he felt the weight lifted off and looked around, seeing a small polar bear in his face instead. It only looked like a cub, white fur fluffy and new looking, before little tanned hands picked it up. Gilbert sat up and looked at the child that was now before him, wrapped in warm furs and cuddling the cub. That curl...Could it really be Matthew? Why was he tan and why did he have dark hair! He then saw a man standing not far behind, watching silently wrapped in the same types of furs. Gilbert whispered out the translation spell before opening his mouth to speak.

"Where am I?"

'You are on sacred land pale one. I am Takoda, Father of Elu.'

'I'm Elu Kanata!'

The little child giggled and ran to the man who Gilbert now realized was one of the two Native Americas. The northern one to be exact and the father of Alfred and Matthew. He quickly scrambled to his feet and bowed, hoping he wasn't fucking this up in some way. He didn't expect Mat- El- Kana-...He didn't even know what to call him but he was hugging Gil's legs and laughing like Gilbert was some sort of hilarious joke. Maybe he just blended in with the snow so well with his skin.

'Come. We have much to discuss.'

Gil stood straight and nodded, his face now serious as he felt 'Elu' detach from his legs and run to his father. Gilbert stood there a moment in thought, realizing not many people knew about the ancients of North America, not even their real names or the names of Alfred and Matthew that were lost to time. He eventually was shaken from his thoughts as he had to run to catch up and follow. They walked through the woods behind the two, hoping he wouldn't have to hurt Francis this time as he was still shaken from the last two times of both physical and mental trauma to his best friend. He just wanted to keep little Matthew safe in what he knew would become a bloodbath. Eventually they reached a village, people seeming scared of Gilbert before Takoda hushed them and Gilbert was led to a sort of tent structure and pushed down gently to sit as Takoda sighed and sent out Matthew.

'There is a man coming. You know who he is and I want you to do something. I want you to kill me.'

"What?!"

'My time is over. It has been over since Elu was born along with Elfreid. I would rather pass on my terms than see myself killed by the menace that will change my son. The ones that took Elfreid. Please grant my wish.'

"I….Okay."

He stood up and closed his eyes as he drew his sword, muttering a soft prayer before he swung, feeling the blade hit flesh and bone before his eyes opened and he fled from the tent. He could hear the French coming already. He then felt Elu grab onto his legs, shaking and crying.

'I'm scared! Th-They're making everyone fall down.'

"It'll be okay. I'm going to promise you that. I can see the future."

'A-Are you like my father and me? Are you special?'

"Yeah….I'm going to tell you a secret Kanata."

'Yes?'

"One day you'll see you brother again and you will be great and I'm sorry."

Gilbert then picked up the child and held him close as he muttered something, hearing Francis nearby. He then held what would become one of his greatest friends and the one who taught him love out from his body and put him down before running away, hearing Francis find the child.

"I'm so sorry Matthew...It was the only way."

He stopped as the world around him melted away and only the bubble remained. He placed his hand on it and felt the bright light surround him as he shut his eyes.

 _What he didn't expect when he opened them was to find himself in a crowd of people and Matthew tied to a pyre in ragged pants and a threadbare shirt, tears rolling down his face. The people were shouting in French and English and seemed to be rabid from hunger and fear of what had happened around the world. How the Axis managed to destroy America and left everyone stranded in Canada. They shouted for justice, They shouted for redemption. They shouted for penitence for Matthew's crimes against his people. Bruises and blood covered the poor boy's body as he seemed to become extremely calm as he looked out over the crowd._

 _'_ _I have been peaceful and kind! I only dared to speak what others have been dreaming for so long! Dreams of what might of been where blood was simply blood and all of us were equal again! If wishing for that is heresy then burn me where I stand! I've seen acts of the most sublime kindness and the most vile cruelty! I have known feelings that none of you can ever hope to know! I've known friends who kept my spirits lifted! I have known the life a parent of both birth and adoption can bring upon someone! I have known a love and passion of someone who was scared to tell the world how she felt, my dear Katarina! You all know I am you! Your country! A master of native magic! My blood burns brightly for all to see! My memory can be erased but the ideals of my original people will never die! I-GAH!'_

 _Matthew's eyes grew wide as a knife sunk into his abdomen before slicing its way across, opening him up as the person who had dealt the injury started to pull out his organs one by one so they hung from his body, blood coating the fresh fallen snow. Gilbert could feel the bile rising up his throat as he looked away and vomited onto the snow. So much for the meal he had earlier. When he managed to stop emptying his stomach he heard Canada start up again, his voice shaking._

 _'_ _My mistake was believing I could change a world infected by hate and corruption I see you for what you are! I always FUCKING have! I thought I could FUCKING change you! Fuck me for being a fucking fool! FUCK!_ _ **FUCK!**_ _ **FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**_ _FUCK! Fuck...I am angry, because I forgive you. God...I must be the biggest fucking fool...But when I close my eyes I see a world where we all work together and it's so fucking beautiful….'_

 _Gilbert stood there, eyes wide and mouth open as the people surrounded the pyre and lit it up, Matthew swearing to the heavens not in French or English but his native tongue as the flames licked and spread over his body. He got out one last choked sentence before he fell silent._

 _'_ _I'm coming everyone.'_

Gilbert seemed to 'wake up' from what he witnessed on the floor on the cavern, screaming before he was silenced by a hand slapped over his mouth by Melody to see he was not in Canada. He was not watching Matthew burn alive but instead was being cuddled by a sleeping Euan.

'What the hell Gilbert! We saw you fall here unconscious and you've been out for hours. Did you fix it?'

"I-I did but...God...His death...Oh god…"

'It's okay. You did it. That's all that matters.'

He nodded as he felt something rolling down his face. When he wiped it away he realized it was tears. He sighed as he laid down, staring at the ceiling of the cavern as he tried to force his body to rest. He was almost halfway there. Soon he'd be home. Soon he'd be free. All he had to do was hold out a little longer. He finally got his body to rest, muttering something under his breath.

"Why was I ever born if this is what I become."


	12. Ch 11: Passion and Lies

_"_ _Why was I ever born if this is what I become."_

Gilbert woke up for once feeling refreshed and calm after the seeming weeks of plagues on his mind. He sat up slowly, looking around just to make sure it wasn't just another nightmare and everything would go to hell. Why was there a snake...Oh wait weren't nagas able to turn completely into snakes? He chuckled and pet the snake which turned back into Euan who was pouting, little arms crossed. He really didn't understand the child but he knew he wouldn't be able to take care of it if he died. He needed another plan. He knew he wouldn't let the little one just randomly off at one of the histories, that was abandonment almost. He wouldn't leave him in Melody's care either since he knew she was prone to disappearing He finally settled on his plan after thinking it over for a good while. If he died then he would make sure the child made it safely to the future. The right future where everything turned out correctly. The future he was fighting for. He gently booped the child's nose as Euan turned back into a snake and crawled up his arm.

"Fine fine you can come. But only this time. It's still dangerous."

The snake only happily hissed in response as Gilbert set about getting themselves set up for the journey ahead. He even wrapped up some cooked meat from yesterday after his little adventure. Was it yesterday? Time was weird in the caves and maybe it was just making it seem like it was yesterday, more like last sleep cycle since he couldn't tell day from night. Speaking of said caves he felt like it needed a name. Something to mark the land other than 'The Median' that he called it once or twice. Westerwyn...Westerwyn sounded good. He smiled to himself, remembering when he was young and received the name Prussia, the Teutonic Knights having been gotten rid of. He then started to walk, holding his head high as he went. He had to be ready for anything that came for Euan and him. He had to keep the child safe from harm like he once did for Ludwig, for everyone he cared for. He shook the thought from his head as he finally found the open cavern. He brushed away the dusty writing but felt his heart stop again when he read the writing.

'Long live my beliefs! Nobody will crush the great inquisition! All hail the church of my birth until my mind is clear! Madrid, Spain 15 July 1834'

He hit his chest to try and restart his heart, almost hurting Euan in the process who became a normal naga child again and fell to the ground. He hugged Gilbert's leg in an attempt to calm him but all Gil did was look to the heavens. First Francis and now Antonio...What kind of sick god would do this to him, to watch his friends get hurt and die over and over again knowing damn well he had to do it or else everything would unwind. He didn't want to be stuck in the endless loops anymore. He didn't want to be stuck doing it over and over again, each time not knowing if he'll live or die or even if he will actually solve it all in the end, chased by the monster that always seems right behind him. The monster he used to be and might become in his past if it isn't corrected. He finally felt Euan squeezing him back to the land of sanity with his tail before he shook his head, muttering an apology before sitting down near the cave and grabbing the Creature Compendium.

'The jentil were a race of giants in the Basque mythology. The jentil were believed to have lived alongside the Basque people. They were hairy and so tall that they could walk in the sea and threw rocks from one mountain to another. They also were said to have invented metallurgy and the saw and first grew wheat, teaching humans to farm. However, they were unwilling to move to the valleys from the mountains, with a certain unwillingness to progress. They disappeared into the earth under a dolmen in the Arratzaren valley in Navarra when a portentous luminous cloud – perhaps a star – appeared, said to have heralded the birth of Christ (Kixmi) and the end of the jentil age. Only Olentzero remained, a giant who appears at Christmas and is reproduced as straw dolls. There are many structures and places around the Basque Country with jentil in their name, generally referring to pagan or ancient places, supposedly built by the jentil. Dolmens are jentilarri or jentiletxe, harrespil are jentilbaratz, caves can be jentilzulo or jentilkoba.'

'The Guajona or Lumia is a blood-sucking creature of Cantabrian legends, resembling a disfigured human female, resembling to an extent the witches and hags of medieval European folklore, with features specific to her feeding habits. She is covered from head to toe in an old thin black cloak, her hands and feet are gnarled bird legs, her face is yellow with consumed, rough and hairy warts, her eyes are tiny and bright as stars, aquiline nose and mouth provided with a single black razor sharp tooth that is so long it reach down to her under chin and used to suck blood. Only comes out at night and hides in the shadows but it is unknown where she sleeps during the day although it is suspected to be hiding underground. Guajona come in homes without getting noticed and walks silently toward healthy young children to suck their blood in their sleep by sticking her tooth into their veins. She does not kill them, instead leaves them almost bloodless so when they wake up in the morning they will be tired, pale and discolored. Guajona also attacks adults.'

'The Aloja in Catalan mythology, is a feminine being that lives in places with fresh water. These "water-women" are said to be able to turn into water blackbirds. It is said that the lakes where they bathe can boil in anger if any stranger enters them. In Majorca, the most famous water-woman is Maria Enganxa. According to tradition, she lives inside all the wells and cisterns and takes all the children that pass near them with her hook. Water-women symbolize the fertility and life-giving virtues of water and are said to possess oneiric are said to appear as small and innocent women, with a high self-esteem and very prideful of their beauty. They are good women and try to bring wealth and well-being to the areas they live in. According to myth, water-women are nocturnal; wear fine, rich clothes; and enjoy viewing their reflections in lakes on full-moon nights.'

He closed the book and rubbed his temples. That was only a fraction of all the mythical creatures in Spain. Why did Antonio have to have so many fucked up myths. He sighed and pulled the spell book out, saying the spell to change his appearance before smiling. He knew he would hopefully blend right in. All he had to do was get the inquisition abolished by getting that decree signed. He didn't care how but he had to do it. Even if it meant he was the reason Antonio had that scar on his arm that he couldn't remember getting. He then picked up Euan who went into snake form before shutting his eyes and running into the cavern with a smirk on his lips. When he felt solid non-cave ground he opened his eyes and looked around. God it was just like he remembered...When was the last time he'd even been to Spain before everything went to hell? He couldn't even remember anymore but as soon as his eyes closed he could see burned buildings and blackened, skeletal bodies, making him visibly wince and blink fast until the mental image went away. He let a shaky breath out, scanning the area again and seeing that nobody had noticed. He immediately went to a fountain and looked at himself, seeing himself as a tan man with long black hair and shining emerald eyes. He had to check if he had the Spanish ass and laughed a bit when he did but when he looked at the water and it rippled he could see his true self. The self he lost back in World War Two. A cocky asshole whose eyes held mischief and held a stance of power and control. The person he wished he could be again, who he wanted to become again, free of his hell. He made sure his breathing was level before starting to walk towards where he would have to have to do the impossible. He would have to sword fight with his best friend who was mentally gone. He needed his head knocked around a little just to get him back hopefully. He needed his Toni back or he knew shit would hit the fan. He looked down to his arm to see Euan calmly flicking his tongue before slithering fast to Gil's chest as Gilbert saw the water rippling fast, him backing up quickly as a woman popped out of the water with long auburn hair and shining gold eyes and a prideful smile. Thank god he was gay or this might have been awkward since she was in a white dress. Everyone knows white clothes and water are not a good mix.

'Hello.'

"Uhm hi…."

'Don't you want to join me in the water? It's so warm.'

"Sorry but no. I want information though."

'Ah darn. I was hoping that little naga would make a good meal.'

"Euan is not a snack you guppy! Now tell me of Melania!"

'Sayrean Poeant.'

"What does that mean!"

'You should know magic phoenix boy...You were the one who's seen the clues. We creatures are watching. You have choices to make. You have leaders to fight. You have a choice that will change your life.'

Before Gilbert could respond the woman slipped back under the water of the fountain and was gone from sight, even when Gilbert leaned over the edge to try and find her again, not minding the stares. He shuddered slightly, trying to figure out the warning he had been given by the woman of the fountain. A choice that would change his life? How could his life be any more different from back then? How could he possibly become any more different from when he was in the Second World War! He tried to put the thought to the back of his mind as he continued his journey, watching the shadows now from nervousness. Was that shadow moving or was it in his mind? He couldn't even tell anymore and maybe he was just paranoid after the encounter with the water woman. He finally seemed to calm down when he reached where the signing would happen to see Toni watching the crowds and waiting, blocking the entrance. Dammit, he knew it wouldn't be easy. He walked up as calmly as he could for a man with a snake around his leg, Euan having moved again. He muttered the translation spell to himself for good measure.

'No civilians allowed.'

"I am just passing by. I heard the inquisition will end today."

'Not on my watch. As long as I stand here they will not sign. I am their last hope.'

"I thought this would be easy...Alright then I challenge you to a sword fight."

'Ha! Me, fight a civilian with one arm? Too easy.'

"I am stronger then I seem."

'Fine. But when I win I will have your head.'

They both drew the swords and Euan slithered off to a safe distance so he wouldn't be injured. Thus began the battle of the blades, Toni versus Gil. He was glad Toni was keeping to the rules of Destreza so Gilbert could match it blow for blow with each step and movement, his eyes sharp still from his centuries of life. A crowd had gathered by this point, cheering both sides for no reason other than anybody, no matter the time period, loved a good fight between two guys. Especially if blood was spilled in these instances. They seemed evenly matched for a while before Gilbert smirked and suddenly switched to what he was good at. The sword fighting he learned during the time of Holy Rome and back he was a Teutonic Knight that he improved upon over the centuries until he was accustomed to the firearms of the newer eras. He was moving faster now, matching blows and swinging his own, catching Antonio in the arm once and cutting him deep enough to scar. The cheering was a roar now, blocking anyone from entering to break it up as Antonio seemed nervous now and slipping up occasionally and Gilbert's thrust and swings were becoming more and more precise since Gil was finally getting accustomed to his one handed sword. Only a few could do such skills as Gilbert and he knew he would give himself away as he slid between Antonio's legs and smacked the back of his knees with the flat side of the blade before springing up and knocking Antonio over by hitting his head with the flat side of the sword.

'H-How do you know that technique! I only know one man who can do that! Who the hell are you! What are you!'

"I am an apprentice of Gilbert Beilschmidt. I will be going to see the queen now."

'Like hell you are!'

Gilbert only sighed as he spun and hit Toni with the pommel of the sword as he crumpled to the ground before running into the place where everything would go down, hoping he didn't just crush Toni's skull and kill him. He waited by the door as he heard the discussion. He heard the signing of the document and sighed internally with relief before he saw the bubble and called for Euan but there was no sign of him. Why wasn't Euan coming! Oh god what if he had gotten hurt or taken by one of those water woman or worse! He stood there worrying and panicking before he felt something scaly climb up his leg and he sighed in relief as he saw it was Euan in snake form. Only then did he touch the bubble and saw the images flash across his mind of how the sanity would level off Antonio and make him become the great friend he had been before. How it would ultimately lead to him falling in love with a certain Frenchman, even if it turned Gilbert into a third wheel for as long as that relationship lasted. Everything would turn out okay other than some totalitarian government. He closed his eyes with a smile as the light surrounded him and he was transported back to Westerwyn. When his eyes opened he was back to normal and Euan was happily playing in the mirror pool.

'Welcome back Gilbert.'

"Thank you Melody…"

He could already feel the exhaustion coming back to him from the sword fight as he took a few steps forward before falling to his knees and collapsing, hearing the gasp of Melody as he sunk into slumber. It didn't take long for the memory to come to him like a tidal wave, taking over his brain and letting him see his mistakes.

 _Gilbert stood over Antonio who was holding a chest wound and glaring up at Gilbert. Antonio had the balls to actually try and stop him. Him! The Great Prussian Empire! Gilbert laughed as he pulled out a garrote._

 _"_ _To think your country was so famous for a little thing like this. Thanks for the help Toni."_

 _'_ _You're mad! I swear there will be others to stop you! You won't live to see what you will become!'_

 _Gilbert only laughed as he looped the garrote around Antonio's neck as furiously twisted until Antonio was choking. He didn't kill him with it though, only let him lose enough oxygen to not be able to put up a fight. He took it off before Antonio could lose consciousness and tossed it aside before grabbing Antonio's sword and stepping off what was once his best friend._

 _"_ _Any last words? Oh that's right you can't. You see all those pretty little lights in your vision? That's your blood trying to get oxygen. It's a pity someone like you was wasted by joining the enemy. Oh well."_

 _With one swing Antonio's head detached from his body and Gilbert chucked away the sword with a laugh. He grabbed Toni's severed head by the fluffy brunette locks and let the blood drip onto his face, his uniform and even his hair, laughter echoing through the now silent valley._

Gilbert shot up like a rocket when it was over, still hearing his own laughter echoing through his head as he tried to shake it away. He had almost forgotten about how Antonio died. He was just trying to knock sense into Gilbert before it was too late. Just like Gil had just done for Antonio. Back then he was consumed by the power and greed. He hoped maybe one day when this was all over, maybe he could share a beer with his two best friends again. They would sit in the bar, Toni on one side, Francis on the other, hit on the girls for fun and drink until they were blacked out and had to be picked up by siblings or friends. He missed the days he would relax and listen to woods on their little adventures or dance the night away to music as they all tried not to fall on their faces after they found the alcohol. He sighed and laid back down, mumbling to himself.

"I wonder what they would have all been like without me."


	13. Ch 12: Separation and Sins

_"_ _I wonder what they would have all been like without me."_

Gilbert opened his eyes slowly, unsure of what would be around him. When he sat up everything around him was dark, pitch black and his only light was only a few inches around him. He stood up, calling out for someone, anyone to hear him but all sound seemed to be sucked away as it left the light. He looked around for his bag, his cloak, even for Euan or Melody but found nothing. He didn't even think he was in the caverns anymore. He realized his clothes were ratty and thin, definitely not his own. They seemed wrong on his body, either too tight or too huge. His shoes were missing too. He took a few shaky steps forward, trying to figure out what this was. Was it a nightmare or something different...he really couldn't tell anymore. Everything seemed to blend together when he slept it seemed now. He eventually found his way to a door and opened it, light finally filtering in as a trickle then a flood over him and wherever he was. What he saw behind him shook him to the core. Skeletal bodies were stacked in piles and all sorts of bodily fluids coated the floors. The area's smells came in a tidal wave to his nose, making him gag and nearly vomit from it all. He couldn't see outside only hearing screams and shouting in German. He had to get out of there. He had to escape the hell he was in and find these Germans. Did they need his help? He ran through the bright doorway only for his eyes to shoot open. It wasn't real. None of it was real...Was it? What even was that...a vision? Why did that word just slip into his head. It was all so confusing.

When he finally managed to sit up he was definitely in the caverns. He quickly looked himself over to see he was still in his normal clothes. The cloak was over his body like a blanket and he could see Euan was eating a rabbit whole…..gross. He shook the thought from his head as he looked around for Melody but seeing no sign of her. He sighed and got up, trying to fix his hair. It wasn't tangled at least. He was thankful for that. He quickly got his things together and checked on Euan who seemed very content at that moment. He smiled gently and ruffled the child's hair, deciding it was better not to ask how a naga with the upper body of a child could eat a rabbit whole. He nearly forgot the cloak as he got it and put it upon his body. He knew he had a long journey ahead and he had an uneasy feeling. It wasn't just because the crystals had no color and were completely clear. No it was something he had felt a long time ago. His gut telling him of a huge danger that would be coming. The last time he felt something like this as bad as it was...he had lost someone very close to him that day. He took a calming breath before grabbing his satchel and opening up the Creature Compendium.

"Show me the monsters I am to face…"

He didn't know why he didn't go to the cave first but something was telling him it would help to see the creatures he would face first. He knew he wanted to be cautious. The pages of the book started to flip fast as if carried by a wind before it landed on a section titled only by 'Germanic'. He felt his heart sink to his stomach as he realized where he might be going next but read on.

'An alp is typically male, while the mara and mart appear to be more feminine versions of the same creature. Its victims are often females, whom it attacks during the night, controlling their dreams and creating horrible nightmares. An alp attack is called an Alpdruck, or often Alpdrücke, which means "elf pressure". Alpdruck is when an alp sits astride a sleeper's chest and becomes heavier until the crushing weight awakens the terrified and breathless dreamer. The victim awakes unable to move under the alp's weight. This may have been an early explanation for sleep apnea and sleep paralysis, as well as night terrors. It may also include lucid dreams. These creatures are annoying as hell to come in contact with when fighting a war. Always carry lilac on you if you want them to leave you alone. The lilac distracts them and they leave so you sleep in peace.'

'In German folklore, a drude is a kind of malevolent nocturnal spirit associated with nightmares, prevalent especially in Southern Germany. Druden were said to participate in the Wild Hunt and were considered a particular class of demon in Alfonso de Spina's hierarchy. The word is attested as Middle High German trute, In early modern lexicography and down to the 19th century, it was popularly associated with the word druid, without any etymological justification. Its actual origin is unknown. Another annoying little prick to deal with. Arthur always ended up getting attacked by these when we were younger and Rome would take us to visit Germania. Long story short, I'm not dealing with these again. If this war drags on I'm not saving Arthur's sorry ass. Stupid second world war.'

'In German folklore, the Weisse Frauen (meaning White Women) are elven-like spirits that may have derived from Germanic paganism in the form of legends of light elves. They are described as beautiful and enchanted creatures who appear at noon and can be seen sitting in the sunshine brushing their hair or bathing in a brook. They may be guarding treasure or haunting castles. They entreat mortals to break their spell, but this is always unsuccessful. The mythology dates back at least to the Middle Ages and was known in the present-day area of Germany. They are completely harmless as far as I have met them and I swear one tried to kiss me. Don't let them kiss you. You definitely will pass out and wake up naked in the middle of a populated area. They was wise and eternal creatures and advice from them must be taken to heart.'

He closed the book and sighed, putting it away before pulling the spell book out. If he was going to Germany, no matter the time period he would need a disguise. He quickly said the spell and felt something...change. Did he say it wrong? He definitely did since he looked like a German barmaid again. For the love of god why did this always happen to him around people he cared about. He sighed and whistled for Euan who actually changed to be fully human. He had almost forgotten nagas could do that. He chuckled as he realized the cloak hadn't changed with him and he wrapped it around Euan and picked him up before they both made the trek to the cave. He actually found clothes scattered about as he neared the empty cave. He didn't recognize any of it. It had all sorts of names on suitcases but the flags were clear. German and Russian. He stopped and put Euan down, looking at one of the suitcases. East Germany, 1961. East Germany? What the hell was an East Germany! He knew for a fact Germany wasn't split. It was his country and Ludwig's divided by a wall in the very late 2000's but...This seemed...Right? Why did it seem right. Was it good? Was time being fixed? He couldn't tell. He sighed and grabbed some clothes, quickly dressing Euan before turning back to their path to see the suitcases gone. He blinked a few times. What was going on...He needed to keep his head on straight. He gently took Euan by the hand and started to walk before he found the cave and saw the writing in German.

'The Axis have fallen. The war ends. But the division of me and my brother weighs hard in my dread. Berlin, Germany August 13, 1961'

It took him a moment to realize what was happening. It was the past but not the past he had known. Was this past correct or was it wrong, he didn't know. He smiled sadly and quickly picked up Euan as he shut his eyes and covered Euan's before running into the cave. He could feel an odd tingling sensation as he went, like a cold wind that seemed to be unending and freeze him to the bone. When he finally felt the August heat though it was completely different. God it was so hot now for him! He let his eyes open as he gently put Euan down. This was….It was….Berlin! It was really Berlin! It was absolutely beautiful, just like he remembered from so long ago. No panes in the sky, no death in the streets. It was absolutely perfect. He smiled softly and he led Euan through the beautiful city, showing the child so many things until he came to...A wall? He put his hand to it and realized where he was. He could even hear snippets of conversation about Germany being split in half but...If his brother was split what had happened! He went over to one of the women who seemed a little scared of a one armed woman.

"Excuse me but...What is going on? I haven't been home in a...very long time."

'You didn't know? Germany's been split in half by the Allies from the lost war. My poor brother. He's on the East side with the Russians. I'm so worried about him! They won't let us through!'

"What about the country of Prussia?"

'It was dissolved in 1947...You really have been gone a long time.'

Dissolved?! He, THE country of Prussia was dissolved?! He felt a little weak and sick to his stomach. Why would they do that to him. Why would Francis let them do that to him! Was he dead in this timeline? Was he up in heaven actually? He started to sway as the women realized this young woman must have family on the other side too and is worried as they led Gilbert to a bench. Ludwig...What would happen to Ludwig if he was dead. What would happen to Roderich! What would happen without him still here. He could feel himself crying but felt small hands on his face.

'No crying! You're not allowed. You're big and strong!'

Gilbert looked up to see Euan with the most adorable serious face on. It reminded Gilbert of when Ludwig was that old, telling Gilbert to fight on. Gilbert managed to wipe away his tears and gently pick Euan up and put the child on his lap, gently petting the little one's head as the women ran off to see if they could get through again. Everything seemed so worrying for the people and Gilbert could feel it. Wait if he was dissolved wouldn't he not feel it? They weren't his people. They were Ludwig's! That's when he heard shouting and swearing that sounded too familiar. It sounded like himself! He quickly scooped up Euan and ran towards the shouting to see something he didn't expect in a million years. It was himself! It was himself but so much younger, so much more naive. He was being pulled down the road towards the wall by Russian soldiers, led by Russia himself. Gilbert could even see his own brother being held back by America and...crying?

'Let me go! West! West help me! LUDWIG!'

Gilbert ran up to the soldiers as best he could with weak knees and tried to avoid eye contact with his younger self. He didn't want to touch his younger self or even look at it in fear of breaking the timeline.

"Excuse me? Excuse me. What is this man's crime?"

'Miss, step aside. This man is East German and needs to be taken to the proper side. He is a constant flight risk and keeps jumping the wall.'

"Oh...Sorry to be a bother. Is that man there his brother? Why is only one being taken?"

'Such a curious woman. His brother is West German. They lived on opposite sides. That is why we are only taking one.'

Gilbert nodded and stepped aside as his younger self was dragged away before going to the younger version of his brother. His Ludwig. The one he fought so hard for to protect. Had his younger self done the same? Did his younger self give away his freedom so Ludwig wouldn't be split apart after the dissolution? He knelt down gently to his younger brother's form and lifted Ludwig's head gently as Euan wiggled from Gil's arm. His heart was breaking but he couldn't show it as he came up with his biggest lie yet.

"I don't know what is happening here. I don't know why it is happening. I've been in another country far far away from here and know nothing but I have a family member that has been lost to this thing too. He was very strong and cared a whole lot over me. I also had a fiance who was taken from me during a war before his time was up. I know what you are going through. I know what it is like to have everything taken from you and you feel so so alone. You are not alone. Take what love you can until this is over sir. I believe in you."

'Th...Thank you...'

"Alyson...My name is Alyson Oursler."

'Noble...Just like your name means.'

"My mother taught me to never let someone crying be alone. I still hold to the promise."

Gilbert gently held his hand out to Ludwig who graciously accepted it and got up. Gilbert then took Euan's hand and smiled before looking at Alfred who was looking away. Gilbert could tell he was crying. It wasn't hard to not see it. Gilbert then waved goodbye to them both as he walked away to the wall with Euan, the sun setting to a beautiful night. He placed his hand on it and let his smile finally falter as he gently pressed his forehead against the concrete wall. He couldn't help but let his tears fall, not knowing what this future would bring for him or anyone else. Was it going to be good or bad...He couldn't tell. He started speaking softly to himself, a soft whisper against the wall, not knowing what was happening as people had all gone home and the street was silent.

"It's not fair to be alone after what you've been through. Just let me just ease your pain and I won't abandon you again my dear brother. War won't solve anything and I know forgiveness isn't easy. I know it's frightening to be in this all alone but I know things will get better. It's been so long since I've seen your smiling face but I know you're going to be okay. Ludwig...My dearest brother...My whole world…"

He paused as he felt something come over him, his eyes going completely red as if the magic inside him was going to burst as he shut them tight and started speaking again, not entirely knowing what was going on.

"Two brothers now separated in 1961. On a road 90 miles too long. Someone doesn't want us together but we'll just keep on walking. I've got a voice and you got a reason. For the glory of our countries we sing our broken song. You'll take a side and I'll take the other one because we're two brothers under one nation . We're broken, we're battered, we're torn up and we're shattered. We might just turn back on each other but I'll be with you until the end. I promise this word on the wall held strong. I promise this word in every little song. I will sing it from the rooftops. I'll sing it over this hell. My dear brother I will sing it until the world ends."

Gilbert opened his eyes as Euan was tugging on his sleeve as he stepped back to see a beautiful piece of graffiti where he had pressed his head. Did he just make up a spell?! He quickly pulled the spell book out and flipped until he saw a blank page, pressing his hand against it. He was only holding it's place but instead words flowed around his fingers and the spell was left on the page. He read what he had made and apparently he had created a spell only usable by him. Something to make beauty from pain. He looked at the beautiful art he had made to see the Prussian cross with angel wings. He touched it before noticing the world around him slowly slowing down and as he turned to look a bubble appeared. He motioned for Euan to hold on before he gently put his hand on the bubble, feeling that same chilling feeling going through his body as he saw what would become of his brother. It was so...blurred. It was like it didn't want to show him the proper future. What he could see though was that his brother would end up strong and not die. That was all Gil ever wanted. When the light surrounded him he shut his eyes and only opened them when Euan let go. They had made it back to the caverns unharmed but Gilbert felt so weak. He fell to his knees as his body went back to his normal and true appearance as Euan tried to get out of the way before Gilbert went unconscious. That was when the memory flowed into him like a tidal wave.

 _Gilbert was kneeling on the ground, tears in his eyes. He hadn't thought of what he had done. What would come about their struggle for power. What they would become and the choice Ludwig made. Without any knowledge from Gilbert his own brother had signed away his land to meld into Gil's. It wasn't what he wanted. None of this was what he had wanted. He could see through it all now. Every mistake. Every lie. Every little fight and murder he had committed that slowly destroyed the world around them and caused an apocalypse. Now all he had of his brother was a casket in a graveyard of fallen countries he killed. He shakily stood up and placed a hand on the casket as it was slowly lowered into the ground and watched as the people quietly buried what was once the country of Germany. Prussia stood in that graveyard, quietly staring at the last grave to have been placed in its plot. Ludwig Beilschmidt, otherwise known as Germany. He'd lost his closest brother who he tried his hardest to raise up to be good. His brother had suffered from a lack of people, a lack of identity and finally fell like so many people Prussia knew._

 _He had spent so many years of trying to fix his mistakes and sadness. So many dark memories of seeing his friends change, some dropping dead right when he opened his eyes. He knew there was no point in trying not to cry over his freshly buried brother in the pouring rain that seemed to always fall. It had been like that here since 2102. Now it was 2186 in 'Prussia'. Well more like the United Prussian States. His kingdom had become huge, taking over every Germanic land there was and not stopping there. He had done it to survive and hopefully save his remaining brother before it was too late. Now he knew he should have just given it to Ludwig instead of himself. He knew the burial place of everyone all too well by now. He was almost buried here so many decades ago after the Berlin Wall. Or was it centuries now. It had been so long the days seemed to blur together after long enough. He didn't even seem to care anymore about the destruction around him. After the first death the countries still alive had decided since it was the heat of war that the burial grounds would be in neutral grounds. Switzerland. Geneva, Switzerland where it might have once been a place of peace instead of destruction. He sighed and looked at the graves around him. His eyes seemed dull and dismal, lacking the joy and pride that once made them light up the room. Now there was only sadness in his red eyes. Countries that were friends, siblings, family. People he barely even talked to or got to know. They were all gone and this was the only remnants they even existed in the first place. Nobody could even remember who some of them were whilst others stayed in the history books as evil and demonic. But he knew it was completely different from what the history books had said. Completely different entirely. He could remember things that nobody else had back then. It was like time itself had been changed under his nose. And it was all his fault._

 _"_ _What have I done. Ludwig. My brother. Roderich my...My love. Alfred. Elizabeta. Brighid. Mathias. Everyone. I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! Pain and anger makes you do things you never knew you could do! And it made me do something stupid! But everything was so perfect! The Axis won the war and everything was going perfectly! It should have been a time of victory! But it wasn't. Nothing was right and everything had changed. You all died because of my mistake. For so long I've been alone and afraid, wondering what I did wrong! This isn't FAIR!"_

 _He wiped the tears that loved to roll down from his face and mix with the rain that endlessly fell through the land. He couldn't help but cry. He was the one who caused this all. He was the one that let everyone die around him because he was following his orders and let his brother do what he wanted under the influence of his leader. He let himself stand by as the countries he once knew changed and warped. He saw rulers rise and fall. He saw people destroyed until there was nothing but heartache and sadness. And only he seemed to remember them as they were before. When Veneziano was happy and carefree instead of violent and angry. When Francis was happy and loved to love. When Antonio's smiles lit up a room. It was like he accidentally changed their very beings. He had seen his own personal hell. A personal apocalypse of fear and decimation. It really was the end of the world he surmised. There wasn't much left people wise. Resources were coming back slowly and it was like nobody had an identity. But at least the Earth wasn't trying to kill itself. It was actually repairing itself slowly from the destruction that people had caused. It was nice but he knew soon land wars would start and what remaining firepower was left would be the rulers. And he just couldn't stomach the thought of losing the last connection to everyone he once knew._

 _"_ _God. I feel sick to my stomach. Or was I just sick in the head for letting this all happen? This has to be a nightmare or something. I. I can't live with this. Of what I did. All this time I thought it wasn't to do with me. In the beginning I thought I just had done something stupid that pumped up Ludwig. But it wasn't and it cost you all your lives. I have to do something. Anything!"_

 _ **"**_ _ **You could always try to fix the past."**_

Gilbert shot up and knocked straight into Melody who squeaked and flew back into a wall. He knew that memory! That was so recent! Was it even recent anymore though. He had been through so much that time seemed to have stopped completely to him. He tried to shake the thought from his head as he attempted to stand up but he was still too weak and just fell back to the ground. He knew it wasn't over. It was far from being over. But he'd finally saved his 'd finally done something right even if he didn't know what his future would hold in store for him. As Melody forced him to lay back down he chuckled, the cloak being pulled up to his chin like a blanket. As his eyes slid shut again he could only mumble.

"I finally saved you. I finally have hope."


	14. Ch 13: Brothers of Peace and Virtue

_"_ _I finally saved you. I finally have hope."_

Gilbert awoke with a start in a field. He felt he'd been here before but he couldn't remember it. As he slowly got up he realized he was in what should have been home. He should have been in Prussia but nothing was there. He soon enough saw what he thought was someone he knew. He ran towards them but when he reached out they turned into smoke. This kept happening as more and more people were appearing and disappearing around him, making him sink to his knees. He didn't understand what this meant! Why couldn't touch any of them! Then he realized something. They were all talking to each other. Many voices in many languages and he couldn't understand any of them. He shut his eyes and covered his ears, wanting to scream but nothing came out. When he opened them he saw the truth. He was in Berlin but everything was different. The countries were having a meeting but there was no place for him. He was a ghost, nothing more than an idea in this timeline, whatever timeline it was. The truth was he didn't exist here. The more he listened the more he was shocked. America was still a colony as he never got Prussia's help with independence. Germany was drastically different as Austria had raised him and he hadn't been unified for most of his life. Gilbert couldn't handle all the information coming at him at once of all the failures, all the successes without him there. How the world was so drastically different and horrifying. It was a worse outcome than what he had done in the first place. He reached out for any of them but his hand went right through like the smoke he had felt before. Nothing was working. He yelled and tried to be acknowledged but nobody even batted an eye to his form. Why was he being shown this! Why!

'Do you understand now? Do you remember?'

"Remember what! What don't I understand! Who even are you."

'Aldrich Gabriel. Remember. Try to remember.'

"Aldrich Gabriel…Wait…..HOLY RO-"

He got up and spun fast but nobody was there. Aldrich Gabriel. Aldrich Gabriel Beilschmidt. The Holy Roman Empire. He understood now. He understood why Aldrich knew so much. Why he was so comforting. He was trying to help his big brother all this time and Gilbert didn't even know. He reached his hand out to where the voice had been, sweeping his hand in the air before a tiny hand clasped his own and Gilbert looked down. There he was! He was just like what he remembered. But was he a ghost or an angel. Hell he didn't even care anymore! He had someone who understood with him now and he finally felt oddly calm. When everything started to go dark around him he let go of Aldrich, shutting his eyes tight before they flew open to the feeling of a small child on Gilbert's chest. Euan was the one on his chest and was still sporting his clothes from the future neither of them were part of. Had Euan gotten bigger or was it just his imagination. He shook off the thought as he sat up, trying to get his mind to focus. What was he just dreaming about. He...He couldn't remember. He knew it was important but parts of it were completely missing from his memory. He remembered being smoke, a voice but then nothing. Why couldn't he remember something so important. He could remember the name Aldrich Gabriel too. It gnawed in the back of his mind for what seemed like an eternity before Euan pulled on Gilbert's shirt.

'Come on! Come on! We gotta go fix it! A new hole showed up!'

"Wh...What?"

'Melody told me to come wake you up so you could fix it! She told me to!'

"U-Uh yeah...Sorry I think I spaced out a little. Let's go fix it yeah…"

He gently moved Euan off him before getting up and removing the cloak that had been draped over him. He then smiled softly and laid it aside before gently grabbing Euan's hand. They then set off, an odd feeling of peace accompanying them. Gilbert swore he could see someone following them from the corner of his eye but whenever he turned his head it was gone. Gilbert shrugged it off as just a magical creature. When he finally got to the cave he brushed off the writing to see it was three different people's writing on the wall.

'Peace will ring and all ideals will shatter! They will know our names! We will survive! Lithuania, August 23, 1989'

'I will no longer be held captive! I will no longer hide my fears! Independence will come! Estonia, August 23, 1989'

'I will no longer keep silent. I will no longer be a plaything! I will bring about a new age! Latvia, August 23, 1989'

Gilbert looked at the writings, confused. Was this another future or was it in the same correct timeline. He couldn't tell but he knew it would be easier to just go in and see what would become of nodded to Euan as they both closed their eyes and ran into the darkness of the cave as soft voices seemed to grow louder and louder the more they ran until they became singing and celebration. Gilbert opened his eyes and realized they were in a town. He couldn't tell what country it was but he could hear the Baltics talking to each other in low voices. He needed to change his appearance and fast but the last time he used magic it had drained him to the point of unconsciousness. He quickly looked around for a solution and saw a store with hair dyes. Finally he could manage to hide his identity easily! He went in and quickly paid for the hair dye. Sure he paid with money he had grabbed from one of the suitcases so it was German but he ran with Euan before the store clerk could complain. He was trying so hard to avoid the Baltics the entire time. He read over the instructions fast with a smirk and followed them before secretly rinsing his hair in a puddle. Not the best strategy but it worked. He no longer had snow white hair. He didn't even look at the color before pulling out the spell book. There was probably a spell just for eye color right? It wouldn't take much magic for that right? He hoped so at least. He flipped through before he found it but it came with a warning. Saying the spell wrong would cause blindness, either temporary or permanent. He nervously gulped before trying to memorize the words. He then covered his eyes with one hand.

"Hanyha oamau maitant! Change my eyes! Hide the truth!"

He felt a sharp pain in his eyes and for a moment was worried about what he had done. He felt his eyes open but everything was dark at first. Shit did he say it wrong! Was he blind! He didn't want to be blind! He tried blinking and even rubbing his eyes but nothing happened. This couldn't be happening to him! As he stood there freaking out he realized no, he hadn't gone blind, he had just forgotten to remove his hand from his eyes like an idiot. He only realized this when Euan pulled on his pants and told him so. When he removed his hand he realized how stupid he must have looked in that moment before actually laughing and walking from the alley, right into the three Baltic nations he had been avoiding earlier. To them he was just a one armed blond man with green eyes with his son. To Gilbert, the Baltics looked nervous and he could have sworn he saw blood on their skin when he closed his eyes, like he was seeing what nobody else could. Blood and bruises and missing teeth. He shook the thought from his head when he realized they were talking to him. He decided that this was a good moment to act dumb.

'U-Uhm hello? Are you listening? Where are you from?'

"Uh oh sorry! I'm a little spaced out. I'm from...Ventspils!"

'Oh you're Lavian? Did you come for the chain too?'

"Yeah! My name is Mihails and this is my son Stefans."

'Hello misters.'

They seemed to believe the two before motioning for them to follow. They followed and thus Gilbert learned a lot about this time under what was being called 'The Iron Curtain'. He learned so much about the future and knew it connected with the Berlin Wall. He was actually in the correct future. He was actually making a difference! Soon enough they reached the chain and Gilbert saw everyone singing songs and being so peaceful. He felt so happy as they joined the peaceful protest and joined in the songs that were being passed between the three languages. It was absolutely beautiful and Gilbert couldn't help but grin at the beautiful sign of peace but he felt his smile fall little by little with every time he shut his eyes. So much blood and so much death. Why was he getting these visions! He tried to ignore them but they became more and more vivid when he closed his eyes, seeing darkness and destruction with every blink that his eyes made. This had to be a side effect. He couldn't stand much more of this torture. Eventually, everything seemed to slow down as the bubble appeared. That was when Gilbert let go of the hand he had been attached to and turned to Euan.

"You know you could stay here. It's safe here for you. You'll never have to worry about anyone again."

'Mhm. I know. But I want to stay with you! You're my new dad! C-Can you be my new dad?'

"Heh. Sure. I'll be your father. Euan Brennus Beilschmidt."

Euan hugged Gilbert as he laughed and slammed his hand onto the bubble, feeling the future wash over him. The Baltics becoming independent. The Soviet Union falling apart and the Berlin Wall falling down. Gilbert felt the assurance that everything was going to be okay. All the memories were clear now. The world was going to turn out for the better and nothing would stop that from happening. He smiled gently and blissfully as the light surrounded him and Euan as he gently shut his eyes, hearing a soft voice. It sounded so familiar yet so distant. When he opened his eyes again they were in the caverns and he figured his eyes had returned to normal. He walked over to the mirror pool as the first thing and saw how blonde his hair was. He was so...blond. He chuckled at the sight of it before going to what was now more of a sleeping area as he laid down and shut his eyes softly. He was slightly hoping he wouldn't get another nightmare memory as he never actually caused the deaths of the Baltics but he was dead wrong.

 _Gilbert awoke in a field, people surrounding him and yelling at him to get up and to stop being a pussy. He didn't know what was going on. He got up fast as the mob turned to what seemed to be a wall where three bodies were being held to it by shackles. He could hear three people calling out in fear and anger and hope for release. Gilbert slowly walked forward, hoping and praying he wasn't going to witness what he was hearing. When he got to the front of the crowd his suspicions were sadly confirmed. There were the Baltics chained and shackled to the wall by their wrists. Gilbert could hear then start to speak, Estonia being the first._

 _'_ _Many, many people have been waiting for this day huh. We are dying for a crime we didn't commit. For a war we were never part of. That is our crime? For finally wanting peace? The poetic justice of our *great* nation. Innocence dying for a supposed crime. The bureaucrats say this is the way for murder to be put to an end, but I don't see how our deaths will change the world. Out there, somewhere, the real criminal is watching, waiting. How will our deaths deter that person from committing another crime? They are getting away with it.'_

 _Latvia was the next to speak up, a scared but proud smile plastered on his face._

 _'_ _I wonder how my mother is right now. I hope she isn't being inflicted with too much pain seeing this up in heaven. Can you imagine it? Her watching as we're killed. Were just waiting now. Waiting. All our lives we wait. Birthdays...Christmas...Death, eventually. No-one expected me to be waiting for this after all this time but I was. Everyone has forgotten. All people remember is your name. A name that probably strikes fear in the heart of all. You become a monster. People see your face, and their hearts turn to stone. You are no longer a person. A person wouldn't kill. I'm nervous you know. Death is so final. No-one realizes how final it is until you are about to experience it. And the fear...the fear that envelopes my body, it waits too.'_

 _Lithuania was the last to speak up, cutting off Latvia. His eyes were full of tears but they also showed the strength he still had within him._

 _'_ _Look at you all. Scorned, hated, forgotten. Only those who hate remember. But they remember a crime. They think they are finishing off the crime with our death. Wrong! All wrong! Now you are all here. Here to finish a deed five years in the making. Like a climactic end to a Shakespearean tragedy. The faces of those who hate follow and glare, longing for justice. I want justice too! We want justice! Ironic though...neither party is getting justice. Both will be empty. I wonder what it would be like to be watching the execution. Would these deaths make up for the loss of their spouse...sibling...child? So they think death will bring their relative back? Or will it just ease the pain? Like when a child kicks or hits their sibling because they were hit first? I guess we will find out. PEACE FOR ALL!'_

 _Gilbert's eyes went wide as the shots rang out, the Baltic's bodies jerking before falling silent and still. It wasn't fair! They had only wanted peace! It wasn't FAIR!_

Gilbert awoke with teary eyes as he sat up and looked around the cavern. He couldn't believe what the people did after what he had seen in the correct future. In what was his past they were violent. In the new 'future' there was peace. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! He wiped his eyes and looked to Euan, sleeping and curled up with the tiniest little smile. At least he had him. At least he had Euan...A son...Someone to keep him stable. He laid back down and sighed.

"It isn't fair but I know I can win."


	15. Ch 14: Dishonor

_"_ _It isn't fair but I know I can win."_

Gilbert had been sleeping soundly when he woke up in a field. Why was it always a damn field! He sat up slowly and looked around. This field was...different somehow. When he got up nothing seemed to happen. When he looked around he could see the opening to a cave, hidden among ferns and very small. He walked towards it, confused about what was happening. He pushed the ferns and vines at the entrance aside to see it was bigger than he thought. He then went in, crouched and confused before he realized where he was going. The glowing crystals, his own snoring. He was being shown the way out. But why. Why did he need to know this when he had a potion to leave whenever he wanted...Didn't he? Was this some sort of vision? He'd have to remember it if all else failed. When he reached his sleeping form he smiled sadly, seeing how bad a shape he really was. His right arm was still a stump and Euan was asleep in Gil's side. He then started to wander the caverns and tunnels of his 'home'. Westerwyn. The place he had been almost trapped in for what seemed like only hours but it could have been days, months or even years. What would he even return to when this was all over. Would he still have his magic? Would he look like he did now or would his body almost reset itself to whatever time period he would be tossed into. Would he even have his memories.

'No more worries. Everything will right itself if you remember the path.'

"What? Who's there!"

'Hush brother. You're almost there. We're almost free.'

Before Gilbert could respond he woke up, confused and concerned about what had just happened. Who had been talking to him anyways. Why did they call him brother. He sighed and sat up, gently smiling at Euan still softly sleeping on the ground in his naga form. Gilbert was soon up and moving though, getting together what he thought he would need. Once that was accomplished he turned as he heard giggling to see a flying green bunny. This was officially the weirdest thing for him to come by so far. It flew around his head a few times before landing upon his shoulder. He finally knew what England had always meant by a Flying Mint Bunny. He only wondered if it could speak. Maybe it was the voice that had taught him to use magic for the first time?

"Hello little bunny. Do you talk?"

'Yep! I have been looking for you!'

"You have?"

'Yep! You are a magic user! I'm England's familiar. You have to find one too! They help channel magic!'

"What?! Is that why I keep passing out?"

'Sadly yes. You gotta! You gotta do it fast too! You can't last much longer or your body is done for.'

"Shit….Alright. Will you come with me little friend on this next journey?"

'Yep! But then I have to return to Mister England in the Second World War. He needs me!'

"Wait why the Second? Not anywhere further?"

'Because that's where the point of breaking started. I can't move to his future without the correct present.'

"THAT is the present?!"

'Mhm.'

"Well at least I know where I'm returning to…"

He sighed and shook his head before looking back to Euan, sound asleep and curled up. He didn't want to bring what was now his song into whatever might come next. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that it would not be wise or safe. But he did have this flying green bunny. England's familiar. Such an interesting word. Without a second thought he started to walk down the tunnels of Westerwyn, looking for the next cave. The crystals seemed so worrisome in color, the color of ash streaked with red. He sighed and looked away from them as best he could, keeping his eyes on the path ahead. When he reached a dead end he finally saw the cave. It was darker than some of the others and there was a smell that Gilbert had never sensed before coming from it. Was it just his senses being sharpened or was it magical sense. He shrugged and pulled out his spell book, reciting the spell to change his eye color, not even blinding himself for a moment before he went to the writing and brushed it off.

'The day everything changed. The day we saw the clouds and gained new fears. Hiroshima, Japan August 6, 1945'

What did this even mean! From what Gilbert could remember Japan was never hit in World War Two. So what did this mean. Was this a different timeline or a correct future. He couldn't tell anymore but after the last two this might be correct like the others. Maybe this meant he was getting closer and closer to his freedom. He needed to know more, what he even might experience because Gilbert knew for a fact there were a lot of myths of Japan, some of them very deadly. He grabbed the Creature Compendium and sat down on the ground, Flying Mint Bunny following him down. He quickly flipped to the section for Japan and sighed, looking over some of the myths and listening to commentary from the flying green rabbit and marking in missing observations. He stayed there for a while, researching and even flipping to other sections and filling in things before he realized he hadn't made a journal entry in a long time. He would have to do that when he got back but before that he looked over a few from Japan's chapter that had already had observations written in by Wales.

'In Japanese folklore, Hitodama are balls of fire that mainly float in the middle of night. They are said to be "souls of the dead that have separated from their bodies," which is where their name comes are frequently confused with onibi and kitsunebi, but since hitodama are considered to be the "appearance of souls that have left the body and fly through the air," they are strictly speaking a different general idea. Concerning their shape and nature, there are common features throughout Japan, but some differences could also be seen depending on the area. They fly crawling along at an elevation that is not very high. They have a color that is blue, orange, or red, and also have a tail, but it can either be short or long. There are also a few that have been seen during daytime. Most prominent sightings I have seen are the sights of mass killings of the Japanese people.'

'Jikininki are corpse-eating spirits. It is said that Muso was traveling alone through the mountains in the Mino prefecture of Japan when he lost his way. It was almost dark when he saw on a hill an old anjitsu, the home of solitary priests, He walked to the top of the hill and asked the inhabitant if he could stay the night. The inhabitant was an old priest who harshly refused him lodging, however he told him he could find food and a place to sleep in a hamlet nearby. Muso found the hamlet where the headman welcomed him and promptly supplied him food and a place to sleep. A little before midnight Muso was awakened by a young man, who informed him that earlier that day, before he had arrived, his father had died. He had not told Muso earlier as so he would not feel embarrassed or obliged to participate in ceremonies. However the entire village was now leaving their homes for a nearby village, as it was custom to leave the corpse alone for the night or bad things would befall the village inhabitants. As a priest, Muso told the young man he would do his duty and perform the burial service and stay the night with the corpse. He was not afraid of the demons or evil spirits the young man spoke of. When the young man and the other villagers had left, Muso knelt by the corpse and the offerings and began the service. In the deepest part of a night a shapeless being entered while Muso was in meditation. Muso could not speak or move as he watched the shape devour the corpse and the offerings. The next morning when the villagers had returned, Muso told the young man what had happened. He was not surprised. He then asked the young man why the priest on the nearby hill did not do the ceremony. The young man told him there was no priest who lived nearby and there hadn't been for many years. When Muso spoke of the anjitsu the young man also denied its existence. Muso then departed from the village with proper directions to continue his journey. Although before he left, he sought out the anjitsu and old priest on the top of the hill to see if he had been mistaken. He found the hill and anjitsu easily, and the old priest let him inside this time. The old priest then began to apologize for displaying his true form in front of Muso. He was the shapeless figure who had devoured the corpse in front of him. He explained that he was a jikininki. After living a selfish life as a priest, only caring about the food and clothes his services brought him, he was reborn as a jikininki, doomed to feed upon corpses. He pleaded with Muso to perform a segaki-service so he could escape his horrible existence as a jikininki. All of a sudden the old priest disappeared along with the anjitsu. Muso found himself kneeling in the grass on the top of a hill next to a tombstone of a priest. There is no way I have seen to save these poor souls and they come out in any disaster. I feel sorry for the poor souls and am glad Japan can no longer see them. It is better for his heart not to see what horrors his people have created.'

'Kuchisake-onna is a figure appearing in Japanese urban legends. She is a woman who was mutilated by her husband, and returns as a malicious spirit. Recent sightings include many reports in South Korea in the year 2004 about a woman wearing a red mask who was frequently seen chasing children, and, in October 2007, a coroner found some old records from the late 1970s about a woman who was chasing little children. She was then hit by a car, and died shortly after. Her mouth was ripped from ear to to the legend, she walks around wearing a surgical mask. The woman will ask someone, "Am I pretty?" If they answer no, they are killed with a pair of scissors which the woman carries. If the they answers yes, the woman pulls away the mask, revealing that her mouth is slit from ear to ear, and asks "How about now?" If they answer no, they will die. If the person answers yes, then she will slit his/her mouth like hers. It is impossible to run away from her, as she will simply reappear in front of the victim. When the legend reappeared, the 1970s rumors of ways to escape also emerged. Some sources say she can also be confused by the victim answering her question with ambiguous answers, such as "You are average" or "So-so". Unsure of what to do, she will give a person enough time to escape while she is lost in thought. Another escape route is to tell her one has a previous engagement; she will pardon her manners and excuse herself. In some variations of the tale, she can be distracted by fruit or candies thrown at her which she will then pick up, thus giving the victim a chance to run. She will also be at an advantage to run toward you if she has the chance. Another way is for the child to ask her if the child is pretty; she will get confused and leave. I have only met this woman once and my best tactic of escaping was to ask her if she believed she was pretty and that I had a previous engagement. She disappeared before my eyes but I was not unscathed. I will never tell anyone of the scar upon my neck near my ear. Also the candy does work but only hard amber candy. Asking her if you are beautiful also can confuse her. If you say 'Pomade' six times, she will then flee. There are many ways to escape her but be wary. She is incredibly fast and very strong.'

He stared at the entry for some time, noticing the blood drops on the page. Had the idiot actually finished the entry before bandaging himself? That either showed stupidity or dedication. He shook his head and closed the book, and put it away before getting up and turning to face the cave. It was now or never after all. He shut his eyes and and ran forward, smelling the scent grow stronger and stronger before it disappeared completely to be replaced by normal smells. The scent of factories and wonderful foods and plants wafted through the air as Gilbert started to walk, seeing all sorts of magical creatures bustling about, unseen by the people who used to know them so well and see them easily. The hour was early; the morning still, warm, and beautiful. Shimmering leaves, reflecting sunlight from a cloudless sky, made a pleasant contrast with shadows in the beautiful city as a soft wind blew through Gilbert's hair. He started to walk, a smile on his face. How could everything have changed here. It was beautiful and he could even see Japan. Thankfully he didn't need a translation spell to talk to him as he had learned Japanese from him and it was still the correct time period to use it. He was in civilian clothes but Gilbert could recognize another country anywhere, especially his friend and ally. He did disguise his voice though so the inflections sounded less like himself.

"Excuse me. I am a little lost. I'm looking for a nice place to eat and nobody will talk to me."

'I see. That might be because you are a tourist. We don't...prefer them here. Come along.'

Gilbert nodded as Kiku led him to a nice little place to eat and even offered to eat with him since he was by himself. Everything seemed to be going fine until he heard a sound, like a scream as the shadows all disappeared. A strong flash of light came, making Gilbert's eyes go wide as it reminded him of the flashes of light as the world started to end. As he had lost his lover Roderich and he nearly had a panic attack but something worse came. Dust and ash rolled over them as they dropped to the ground, the building shaking and collapsing slightly. What the hell just happened! He coughed as he tried to clear whatever was in his lungs to feel blood rising up his throat. Was he dying? He couldn't die here! He hadn't saved everyone. He hadn't fixed time. He struggled to move as he saw others doing the same, even Kiku who looked worse than everyone else with horrifying burns and wounds. When they finally struggled out Gilbert offered Kiku his hand which the other gladly took as they stumbled out into the street. They had begun to walk but the air was choking and after thirty or so steps Kiku fell to his knees, coughing out for water but none could be seen. Gilbert immediately scooped up Kiku and started carrying him, the man quite light thankfully so he was fine with only one arm. He then tore his once white wifebeater apart, it mostly destroyed from their escape and ties one part over Kiku's mouth and a different one over his own. He had to find a hospital to take Kiku to. He needed to save his ally at all costs, no matter injuries to himself. As they went balls of light were following along, whispering things and seeming confused but attracted to Gilbert. He did not know where the flying rabbit had gone but he didn't care anymore. He needed to save his ally. As he went he tried to keep the morale up of anyone who came near even with the whispers drowning out most sound for him. By the time he finally reached the edge of the hospital he gently laid Kiku down and started to run off, hearing voices calling him back to help him out too. He knew he couldn't stay though as it might break history and ruin everything he was working towards. Eventually he came to what might have been the city square and a horrifying sight was around him. Blackened skeletons and shadows on walls being the only thing left of people and all those lights. So many lights. He realized they had been the people killed and the number just kept growing and growing. He could hear cries of babies and screams, so many screams. He covered his ears and fell to his knees, his eyes completely reddened over with his magic. It was like something was being forced out of him.

 _"_ _Hehant aonahn oanmnt aymantwa anyoanteamt atnamywant aoan win amneqay aotmwh myoau! Olantamy pamynan apmynea!"_

He felt dizzy, so dizzy as a white light surrounded him, not knowing what he had just done or why it came to him so suddenly. When the dizzyness faded he looked around to see the balls of light all floating away above him. Where he knelt was a beautiful swirling white light above him. He could hear voices calling people by name and saying things like 'grandmother'. Had just opened a portal to the afterlife? He looked up into it but only saw shapes, shadows of people but they looked so familiar. Who were they and why were they looking down on him with such gentle smiles? The more he looked the clearer they became. Rome. Germania. Britannia and Celt. Hibernia. Aestii. Iberia. Ancients he knew as parents, people he trusted. People he wished he could have joined. They one by one seemed to disappear from the portal and he could hear their muffled voices and laughter. When Gilbert got up and reached his arm towards the portal he could feel the tears rolling down his face. He wanted to join them. He wanted forgiveness and acceptance as he went to the next life but he also knew it could not happen as long as history was not fixed. He let his arm drop as he closed his eyes and felt the sound of wings before something landed on his shoulder. When he opened them again he saw a beautiful bird perched upon his shoulder of yellow, red and orange feathers and within its eyes was a fire of a sun. It was a phoenix! He gave a weak laugh as soon the flying green rabbit showed up and flew around his head. That was when the bubble finally appeared and Gilbert laid his hand on it, laughing and crying from what he just witnessed. What he saw only made both worse. It showed the second bomb hitting Nagasaki, the pain and misery it would send Japan through but also the peace it would bring about in the world. How America's mistake to cause so much loss of life and bringing nuclear weapons to the world would ultimately bring about the Cold War and many horrible things afterwards but Japan would be safe again. He let his eyes shut as the light passed over him and he came back to the caverns. Euan was nowhere to be seen but Flying Mint Bunny assured him he was safe and hunting before flying off somewhere. Gilbert could only guess the rabbit had served his purpose and was now returning to his master. The phoenix meanwhile flew around the cavern before settling down by the mirror pool to drink. Gilbert only managed one step before all his injuries and the magical toll took him to unconsciousness.

 _"_ _Japan you don't have to do this!"_

 _Gilbert stood in an open field, Japan just out of reach as he was being held back by soldiers as Japan only smiled. The war had taken a horrible turn for Japan and he knew he was dying. Everyone knew he was dying. Gilbert had offered to make his death less painful but was restrained by what was left of the Japanese military, leading to the situation at hand._

 _'_ _I am sorry Gilbert but I can't do that.'_

 _Kiku drew his katana and stabbed it into himself with a sad smile as Gilbert watched him slowly die, Gil only being able to scream and cry from what he had done, what he had caused and what it would bring about. The last thing Gilbert saw before he shut his eyes was Kiku's peaceful features as he finally died._

Gilbert woke up with a start, tears still rolling down his face as he looked around the cavern. Euan was curled up to his side and the Phoenix was watching him now as if he was the most precious jewel in the world and needed the protection. He looked over his body to see his wounds hand been bandages and he gave a soft smile. Thank goodness for Melody. He could feel himself being pulled back to unconsciousness but he managed to say something, hoping Melody would hear.

"One day I'll make it up to you."


	16. Ch 15: Like Father, Like Son

_"_ _One day I'll make it up to you."_

Gilbert woke up in what seemed to be a ball, everyone dancing and twirling in beautiful clothing. When he looked down he could see he was in a beautiful tux and he could swear Roderich was dancing with Elizabeta and motioning for him. He got up, looking down at his body back to normal and smiled. He was finally having a pleasant dream. His smile only got bigger as Roderich detached from Hungary and took his hands. Oh how he missed the feeling of Roderich's hands, calloused from playing his instruments that played such beautiful melodies. As they spun and danced he could hear a feminine voice rising above the instruments.

'Wandering child of the earth do you know just how much you're worth? You have walked this path since your birth. You were destined for more. There are those who'll tell you you're wrong . They will try to to silence your song. But right here is where you belong. So don't search anymore. You are the dawn of a new day that's waking. A masterpiece still in the making. The blue in an ocean of grey. You are right where you need to be. Poised to inspire and to succeed. You'll look back and you'll realize one day.'

He knew that voice! The melodic notes and sounds as it filled his ears. That was the voice of his mother. The one who brought him into the world and raised him until her fall. Aestii...He looked around for the source of the voice but could find nothing as it went on, as if trying to send him a message.

'In your eyes there is doubt as you try to figure it out. But that's not what life is about. So have faith there's a way. Though the world may try to define you. It can't take the light that's inside you. So don't you dare try to hide. Let your fears fade away. You are the dawn of a new day that's waking. A masterpiece still in the making. The blue in an ocean of grey. You are right where you need to be. Poised to inspire and to succeed. You'll look back and you'll realize one day. You are the dawn of a new day that's waking. A masterpiece still in the making. The blue in an ocean of grey. You are right where you need to be. Poised to inspire and to succeed. Soon you'll finally find your own way.'

He closed his eyes softly and listened to the voice as he felt things fade around him. When his eyes opened again the ballroom was empty except for his mother and a young boy he kept trying to remember. Who he always kept seeing but when he remembered he would always forget. He ran to his mother, crying and smiling as he felt her arms wrap around him and that warmth from when he was a child come back. When he finally stopped crying they were in a field and so many people were there. Some he knew and others he had not. It was the ancients! They were all smiling and he felt his mother gently pulling him to them. They all seemed so happy and glad to see him. He went from ancient to ancient, feeling their love and warmth flow into him as he went. From being spun around in a hug by Rome to the nodding approval of his father, from the loving hugs to kind words. He felt it all. When he got to the end though everything seemed to be melting, forming something behind him. As he spun around that damned creature was back. A monster with deer antlers that seemed to drip blood from its tips appeared. It's body was like that of a crocodile and it's arms like a frilled fish. It had goat legs that it stood upon and a head of a crocodile mixed with a deer skull with sharp jagged teeth in its gaping maw. Black, nothing but black and oozing red blood seemed to be its only colors as it was face to face with the albino once more. This time he wasn't scared or even worried about it's appearance. He smirked and let his eyes glow red as he saw who really was the shade inside the mass of darkness. He figured as much that it was one of his brother's old leaders, the one who had caused Prussia to make his mistake. Adolf Hitler. No wonder the thing was so adamant about showing itself to him. He raised his hand and heard the sound of screeching as he felt his phoenix land on his shoulder. He spoke, strong and confident as he actually used a magical attack. It hit the target dead center but only caused the monster to roar and be slightly injured, black ooze leaking from its hide as it lunged for Gilbert and pinned him. He couldn't breathe! He couldn't do anything! It was as if he was paralyzed completely and could only scream as he felt the jaws of the monster wrap around his head and bite down as he shot straight up and his eyes went wide. Stupid nightmare...At least he knew what was hunting him now. A creature that is what was left of the man who destroyed so many people and brought about a second world war. He tried to steady his breathing as he went over the things in his satchel. There was the spell book and The Creature Compendium. There was also the bandelier and some various bits of things he picked up along with the bag of fairy dust. He had almost forgotten about it as he gently wrapped his fingers around the tiny little bag. He then got up, grabbing his cloak and putting it on with a soft smile. He was getting closer and closer to home with every step.

He smiled softly as he could see Euan playing with Melody. Thank goodness she could distract the child...Was he a child? He seemed to be getting bigger and older. He didn't know how their aging worked but if he was his child maybe Euan was getting personification characteristics? Aging weirdly and the likes. It might end up for the better after all. He whistled for his phoenix as he grinned. He still had to name the creature but he already knew what to call it. Gilly after his precious little Gilbird who he lost so long ago. As he started to walk the tunnels and spaces of the cavern he couldn't help but notice the red, white and green glow from different crystals. He had no idea what it meant though. As he traveled down his phoenix went ahead, seeming to disappear into a wall. By the time he finally found the cave Gilly was flying low with something huge in his talons. Gilbert looked puzzled until it was dropped at his feet. It was a plated armor arm with an attached gauntlet of all things. Had his familiar actually gone through time to give him a new arm? But why when he couldn't even use it.

He picked it up slowly, seeing it had no connective straps. He sighed and tried to fit it to his arm, hearing an approving chirp from Gilly as it fit perfectly. Then he got an idea that only few people and probably people who do stupid dares that get them gravely injured or killed could think of. He pulled out the fairy dust from his satchel and opened it, looking at it before hoping he won't cause some weird effect on the arm. As he sprinkled it over the metallic arm he could feel something weird happening. It was...tingling? How the hell could he feel that! Once the bag of fairy dust was completely empty he stared at the arm for a while before feeling...the need to move it. Without a thought he raised it slowly with his left arm and when he took his hand away it actually stayed. Was he finally whole again in a sense? Was this a new chance of having both arms? Whatever it was it made him grin from ear to ear. He could finally use a two handed sword again! He could shoot again! He was finally feeling more normal than ever. He finally approached the cave and it's writing, wiping it off and sighing sadly at the two different pieces carved into the smooth stone.

'The day I lost my hope. The day I knew the world was changing. Veni Vidi Vici! Roman Empire, 476 C.E.'

'The day my world shifted. The day I lost my grandfather. The day I knew nothing would be the same. Roman Empire, 476 C.E.'

Of all things, he had to do this to the Italians. He could still remember back when time became wrong. Lovino had become incredibly fragile and scared of everything but Feliciano had become cold and cruel. Just the thought of it made him shiver. He then opened up the Creature Compendium and started to flip through, looking for the Mediterranean section. He didn't even look at the table of contents, only ghosting his fingers over pages as he went along looking for the right piece before he finally found it with a small smile. This was going to be fun.

'The biscione, also known as the vipera, is a heraldic charge showing in argent an azure serpent in the act of consuming a human; usually a child and sometimes described as a Moor. It was the emblem of the House of Visconti from the 11th century, becoming associated with Milan as the Visconti gained control over the city in 1277. This creature has not been seen since the fall of the family and is probably hiding in the Alps. Thank goodness for everyone on that part.'

'The Longana is a legendary aquatic creature of the feminine gender. The Longana appear in legends of the people living in Cadore, Italy. According to the legend, these creatures live in groups, either in coves or near cliffs. They are similar to legends like that of the Faun as they have inferior limbs of goats. They are also depicted as intelligent and beautiful women, and they regularly converse with spirits, which explains their extraordinary knowledge of natural events. One myth tells how one of the Longana women had decided to intermix with a man, and they eventually married each other, only on the condition that the man had to totally forget the woman's origins. Eventually, the couple prosper as the woman had somehow interfered with their farming work and had made their grain had children and, as a result, men started calling the woman names and so the woman ran away leaving her husband and her children. I've met the woman and her name was Sara. They are completely harmless to all people and rather have fun pranking instead of harming.'

'The Monaciello is a fairy of the tradition of Naples, Italy. He is usually depicted as a short thick kind of little man dressed in the long garments of a monk with a broad brimmed Monaciello is also thought to be a beneficent spirit; he appears to people always at the dead of night, only to those who are in sorest need, who themselves have done all that they could do to prevent or alleviate the distress that had befallen them, and after all human aid had failed. He mutely beckons to them to follow him. If they have courage to do so, he leads them to some place where treasure is concealed, stipulating no conditions for its expenditure, demanding no promise of repayment, exacting no duty or service in return; it is not known if this treasures are the fruits of ill-got gains or the fruits of peaceful industry treasured up for occasions of love and charity. Several are said to have made sudden fortunes through him, and hence when anyone has had a sudden increase of fortune they say "Forse avrà il Monaciello in casa" which is translated to 'perhaps he has had the little Monk in his house'. This beneficent household demon may also be propitiated by food which they expect to see converted into gold; but he must not boast of such supernatural gifts, else they vanish as they come. It is believed that treasure suffices for the requirements of those who received it.'

He closed the book after that and instead brought out the spell book and said the spell to change his appearance. What he didn't expect was to look down and see the clothes of his father's people. Did he have to do what he thought he had to do. He didn't want to kill Rome. Not after the dream and seeing heaven. But he also knew that he had no choice as he looked to his phoenix and laughed sadly. With that he shut his eyes and ran forward into the dark cave, feeling the phoenix never move off his shoulder. When he felt solid ground he opened his eyes to find he was in a field. He could feel his hair softly blowing in he wind as he saw the two sides coming together for the battle. He was going to move towards the Roman side when he felt a hand on his shoulder and froze. It was Germania! Shit he was done for. How could he lie to his own father! He didn't need to though as he started to run towards the fight, Gilbert now knowing what he had to do and followed close behind to see others running with him. He probably only looked like a teenager to the others, a new fighter that they couldn't remember but it didn't matter. The fighting had begun. Gilbert ducked under arrows and spun past swords as he made it close to Germania's side and fighting his hardest to help out. He didn't know how Rome had fallen but he was figuring he was about to find out as Germany charged straight for Rome. He saw Germania's sword pierce the chest of Rome and everything seeming to stop. Was he just to be a witness and make sure his father killed Rome? He then heard a soft whisper leave the ancient's lips before he died.

'Thank you my friend.'

Everything around him froze after that and he gently placed a hand on the bubble, seeing things he already knew. Lovino hating Germany because how much he was like Germania, the trials and tribulations they went through without their grandfather. When it was all over he felt the magic hiding his true self fading as his feet touched back down on the cavern floor and Euan slithered up and hugged him. He was definitely bigger that was for sure. His eyes didn't seem as green anymore either. Were they more blue? Shit did he accidentally magically magic Euan his actual child? He didn't mind it but it did worry him if that was the truth. When he did ask Euan it wasn't what he expected. Euan was just growing up at a normal rate as he had been without proper food to grow. He grew the same rate as a person. Did that mean years were passing by in front of Gilbert that only felt like days and weeks? It hurt his head to think about it too much as he went to lie down and rest, the phoenix perching itself nearby. Once more he fell into another memory he'd wished he could forget.

 _Gilbert stood in what was once a building in Rome, the Italian brothers chained on opposite walls of the room. He smirked as he approached Feli, running a finger along his chin before going to the far wall where a table of instruments were laid out. Various tools for Gilbert to have a little fun. He picked up a knife with a hooked end first, walking to the younger Italian with a smirk plastered on his face, not even listening to Lovino swearing and pulling at his chains behind him. He started slow, gently ghosting the knife over Feli's skin before plunging it straight into his abdomen and pulling back, bringing organs out with it and onto to floor as Feli screamed and pleaded for mercy. It never reached Gilbert's ears though as he then started to stab into Feli's limbs and pull down, basically flaying the poor Italian before dropping the knife and walking over to Lovino._

 _"_ _I can make this all go away. You can die nice and quick. Just tell me where you hid him. Tell me where you hid America!"_

 _'_ _Never! You can never take him from me! He'll make sure we come back! He'll fix it!'_

 _"_ _Wrong answer…."_

 _With that Gilbert walked to the table again and grabbed a saw, slowly walking over before grabbing Lovino's face as he placed the saw over Lovino's torso and started to saw the older Italian in half as he screamed for Alfred, for help, for salvation. When Gilbert was done he tossed the saw aside and left the room, hearing the Italians speak their last breath together._

 _'_ _Veni….Vidi…...Vici….'_

Gilbert shot up like a canon, sweating and eyes wide as he scanned the cavern. He wasn't back wasn't hurting the Italians. He hadn't just...He let a shaky breath out as he tried to calm his heart. Lovino wasn't dead anymore. He could fall in love with Alfred all over again and that was good. Feli would be happy and innocent again. That was good. He'd done the right thing and he knew it. He laid back down and tried to shut his eyes, muttering softly.

"I just have to keep going."


	17. Ch 16: Children and Brothers

_"_ _I just have to keep going."_

Gilbert woke from a dreamless sleep to the soft sounds of laughter. That was strange...He cracked his eyes open and could see all sorts of lights dancing and playing above his head. Alright what did he do this time to get the entire cavern into a huge party. He got up slowly and rubbed his eyes, making sure they wouldn't disappear from his vision. All around him creatures of all sizes and shapes were dancing and grinning, as if they knew something he didn't. The cavern seemed so bright and beautiful around him and it made his eyes sparkle. He could even see Euan who was about the size of a preteen now and growing strong. Sure there was also shed snake skins everywhere but Gilbert didn't want to think about Euan shedding for right now. He slowly approached Euan and noticed there was a crown of golden sticks wrapped around beautiful jewels. A beautiful necklace touched his chest with an incredible green swirling gem. In that moment the mythical creature looked exactly like a king. A king with choices and dreams and hopes that made Gilbert think much of his younger self..Back when he felt like everything was going right and he had the world at his fingertips. Back when all he knew was fighting and friendship. Before he lost everything dear to him. He sighed and scooped up his bag. He couldn't just stay here and celebrate forever. He had a job to do and god only knows what he was in for at thing point. He pulled the spell book out and started to flip through. He knew he probably looked like England when doing this but he didn't care.

"Gilly. To me!"

'Yes my lord.'

"You can ta- you know what I'm not even surprised."

'Of course I can speak. You never asked.'

"Alright...What are we in for."

'We are in for a war. A big war. Repeats and cycles.'

"Oh fun...Well let's hope there's not too much of an issue."

'Yes my lord.'

Gilbert sighed as they wandered, finally getting to know each other. Gilly turned out to have a long history. He was hatched in China when Yao was very young and soon traveled the expanses of Europe in newer forms every time a country could no longer see him. He even spoke of a child who saw him before an older man stole his magic and his memories of magic and their parent. Gilbert had no idea what that could mean. Was it a cryptic riddle? He didn't have the time to figure it out though as he found the cave and shut the book, having more knowledge of the world he was now part of than ever before. He gently wiped away the dust and sighed, shaking his head. It was bound to come and bite him in the ass one day. What he did to poor Alfred.

'Split in two, we scream for rights and freedom. Brought together we are one. Bridge the rift. America Jun 02, 1865'

The American Civil War. None of the countries were quite sure what happened to Alfred during that time as he never was around. No word came from the teen and no people came to check upon him as nobody knew what state he would be in. Gilbert let a shaky sigh out and tried to remember his American History. The union won the civil war after defeating the confederate states. So all he had to do was find the union half of Alfred and defeat the confederate half without fucking history up. This was going to be fun...He quickly grabbed out the Creature Compendium but Gilly squeezed Gilbert's shoulder and Gilbert slowly slid the book back into his satchel. He couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. This bird was probably going to save his life one day. He gave a small nod to Gilly before shutting his eyes and running into the cave, feeling the air slowly become warmer and warmer. When his eyes opened he could hear gunfire and cannons along with the whinnies of horses in the distance. He quickly searched the area and low and behold there was two corpses. One confederate and one union. They had similar features...siblings maybe torn apart by war? He stole the uniforms since the bodies wouldn't need them anyways. He'd have to go to the union side first and make sure that side was not dead. That was key. He whipped the spell book out and quickly spoke a spell of invisibility as he ran off into the fray. He'd need a weapon as well if he was going to do what he planned. He dodged people and bullets as he sped to the camp and slid in before letting the spell drop behind a tent. He slowly walked into the camp, hoping that nobody would notice a long blonde haired man in a bloody union uniform but it seemed nobody noticed him as he wandered the camp until he saw it. That little piece of hair sticking up. He tried not to freak out as he walked over and placed a hand on the young teen's shoulder who looked no older than twelve maybe. The kid nearly jumped out of his skin and turned, wide eyes that were as grey as a smokey night slightly hidden behind a framing of ash brown hair and sun kissed tan skin. It wasn't Alfred he knew that. Alfred didn't exist he figured since the states were not united. He knelt down with a soft smile and finally spoke.

"Hello. I'm Gil. What's your name?"

'Jeremy Absalom Truth'

"A wonderful name for a wonderful boy."

'Thanks! I like you too! Especially your cool eyes! You're gonna beat up my brother right?'

"Yes. I'll make sure everything is okay."

'I like your hair!'

"Thank you. Are you injured at all?"

'A little bit. Andrew shot me really bad…'

"Then let me tend to your wounds. If you wish."

Jeremy nodded and slowly removed his jacket and shirt, showing the bullet wound that was free-flowing blood. Gilbert immediately took his shirt from his satchel and ripped it before anyone else noticed and wrapped the child's wounds so that way the bleeding would stop. When that was done he helped Jeremy get dressed again and smiled softly before getting up. Part one was complete. Now he just had to deal with the little southern asshole. He slipped into the crowd before Jeremy could even thank him as Gilbert put on his invisibility spell again as he ran from the camp, stripping and switching to the confederate uniform. He figured some huge fight was going to decide all this and if Gilbert could get a clean shot then everything would be over. As he let his spell down, completely dressed in the confederate grey he calmly walked into the camp, looking for the little prick before he saw him. Skin pale as fresh fallen snow and ice blue eyes framed by beautiful blonde locks and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. Definitely Alfred's confederate side since it oozed the very being of asshole. Gilbert walked up slowly, the other turning with a cocky smile.

'Ah another soldier comes to our aid. Were you harmed on the journey?'

"Not very. I only suffered a scratch."

'What is your name soldier?'

"Frederick James sir."

'Well I'm your leader Andrew Ulysses Jackson.'

God that voice dripped the southern drawl of a plantation owner with the confidence Alfred wore so well once upon a time. Gilbert wanted to wring the kid's neck there and then but he had to wait. This Andrew kid was in for a world of hurt when this was over. Gilbert soon heard the call of a battle and he turned, smirking to himself. He would take a great pleasure in harming this prick. Gilbert walked off into the soldiers and turned invisible once again, grabbing a rifle so he was prepared. No need to make bullets that don't exist yet appear in bodies. He was soon secretly marching with the confederates but switching his clothes to his original outfit, minus the shirt. He was almost there. He just had to fix up Alfred and everything would be okay. Soon the battlefield was set. On one side was Jeremy and his army and the other side was Andrew and his soldiers. The final battle would be decided on a chance and a hope. The brother's spoke a charge command in unison and the battle began. Bullet and swords went flying as each side tried to gain the advantage. Gilbert soon dashed into the fray, completely invisible to those around him. He had his target and he had to make sure his one bullet counted. He soon found Andrew, sword to sword with Jeremy as they fought for the advantage. Gilbert only had one chance, one shot to end it all. He slowly crept closer, praying for a sure shot as he raised the rifle. When Andrew was pushed back by Jeremy the shot was taken, killing Andrew instantly. Everything seemed to slow around him as Jeremy gripped his brother with a sad smile and a bright light started to shine around the two. Two bodies slowly became one very unconscious Alfred who looked very weak but completely whole. The civil war was ended. Alfred was whole again. Gilbert would never forget those two though. The 'children' of Alfred. The brothers eternally in conflict. Andrew and Jeremy. The bubble appeared beside Gilbert and he laid his hand on it with a soft smile. That smile slowly faded though as a white fire raced up his arm and to his head. Something was wrong. Something was very didn't know what happened next but when his eyes apparently opened he saw around him softly glowing crystals in a tiny cavern. Why didn't he expect as much after the white fire that had snaked its way up his arm from the bubble. It was a repeat just like Gilly said. Speaking of the phoenix, he was nowhere to be found. Did he leave before Gilbert ran into the memory? He couldn't remember anymore. He slowly laid back down and muttered to himself as he shut his eyes again, too tired to think anymore.

"Here we go again."


	18. Ch 17: Colonial Children Creation

_"_ _Here we go again"_

Gilbert woke to the sounds of explosions and gunfire, bolting upright to see he wasn't in the cavern. He was on a couch for reason and the noises were coming from a huge television. America was sitting beside him with a huge bucket of popcorn. He felt out of place almost as he looked around the room to see bottles of beer and a few drunk and passed out countries. America was eating the popcorn like there was no tomorrow and what was on the huge television in color was a movie about a man with a metal arm. Had he just dreamed it all? Had all of it been just him falling asleep at Alfred's during a movie night? He gave a sigh of relief and relaxed, watching the movie but the body didn't feel like his own. The scene wasn't right and the back of his brain was telling him so. Now even the words out of his mouth sounded right, as if muffled by cotton and wool.

"Hey Alfred what are we watching?"

'Winter Soldier dude! You fell asleep like the old man you are!'

"I am not old! China is older than me and he's passed out on the floor."

'Yeah but who's the one dreaming of a life he will never have.'

"What?"

'I said who's the one bundled in three blankets with beer on his face.'

"Oh...yeah….Heh…"

'Dude are you okay?'

"This isn't real…"

'Huh?'

"This isn't real…"

Just like that everything faded away around him and he let a sad smile slip. For a minute there he thought he was finally free of his hell but he just couldn't be that lucky could he. To be able to be friends with Alfred and never have to worry about wars or histories or even magic. Just two guys watching a movie together. When he actually woke up he looked around to the tiny cavern he was trapped in as he got up slowly and sighed. He just wanted to stay in that dream forever...At least it was a dream and not another nightmare. He hadn't had a pleasant dream like that since World War Two. Back when he was naive and dumb. Back when he didn't know the future and when he had no ideas of magic or how it worked. He decided to take a moment to think his next move. There was probably important information like all repeats but he needed a moment to plan ahead. He was once a military power after all and his greatest strategy was just thinking ahead. He quickly went over a list of what he had. The satchel items, his cloak, what was left of his mind. He had all that but not what he needed. He needed Euan's kindness. He needed Gilly with protection. He needed Melody's guidance now more than ever. Melody...He still couldn't figure out what she was. She wasn't a country that was for sure nor was she a mythical creature. He groaned and pulled out the creature compendium but found nothing to explain her existence in the slightest. He did though look over at the writing and saw it was slashed to bits and crumbled. Something other than Dylan had been there and he was certain of that. He just hoped it wouldn't harm him if he touched it. He quickly closed the book and slid it into his satchel before going over to the writing and laying his flesh hand upon the crumbled writing. He could feel the magic flow freely through him as the letters started to form from the crumbled wall and swirl around him, lifting him up as he smiled. It didn't hurt anymore. He finally was at one with his powers as it dragged him back through time to witness what he needed to see.

"Heayt owant eyamt! Sahgt yunyw oebaj! Show Me The Truth!"

 _Dylan was standing in the cavern, tears rolling down his dirtied face. He was wearing American colonial clothes again but this time they were filthy like he had been escaping something and they were much older, maybe the 1600s. He didn't have a knife, nor did he have a cloak. He just looked so tired and exhausted as he knelt upon he cavern floor. Just then a little light floated out of the crystal and upon the ground before growing slowly into a young girl in a dress. Golden locks curled and gently moved in a nonexistent breeze and blue eyes, full of tears. The dress was brand new compared to Dylan's old and destroyed clothes. Around the girl's neck was a bleeding wound that she gently touched with fear. She seemed like she'd never know this feeling before, this empty, dark, horrifying feeling before she finally spoke._

 _'_ _W-Where am I...Mr. Wales where am I!'_

 _'_ _Melanie! Oh my dear Melania Jones! It worked! It finally worked!;'_

 _'_ _Where's my siblings...I'm scared. Mr. Wales I want my daddy back!'_

 _'_ _I don't know where the other colonies are but I finally did it! I finally jumped through time enough to get you back!'_

 _'_ _I'm scared...I saw my siblings and I can't anymore! Mr. Wales what did you do! I want my siblings back!'_

 _'_ _You will soon. Oh my dear little Massachusetts you will see them and more just you wait. I finally got a rebirth spell right!'_

 _'_ _Magic? You used magic and didn't get hurt? Mr. Wales...I want to know...I want to know what happened.'_

 _'_ _It would be easier not to tell you. All you should know is one day I'll come back and I'll make you and the others whole again. I'll bring you all back to life. You might not have your memories and be someone else but you will return. You will return in 1776 and live forever again. I just need to figure out the spell…If I don't return I will send one of my siblings in my place. Trust none but the British Isles because they could be a creature. You're a ghost, just a spirit but you will return. I promise.'_

 _The girl wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded giving a gentle smile before speaking softly and running a thumb over her neck, the wound sealing and the blood disappearing. She seemed much calmer now and Gilbert could see the magic pulsating around her, a soft baby blue. Did that mean Alfred was actually magic? That would explain him talking to the air and saying the names of former presidents and other things. Maybe Alfred could see ghosts and that was the extent of his magic. Gilbert knew damn well Matthew was magic but he thought it was because of England. Maybe their true parents were the reason of their abilities. It didn't matter anyways since now he knew the truth. Melody was the spirit of Colonial Massachusetts and to fix time he had to do something stupid. She must have been too new to survive death since she would be less powerful than a country or even a micronation. In his thoughts he had barely noticed Dylan get up and open his spell book a slicing wind called up that was destroying the words as Dylan's tears mixed with the dirt upon the ground. When he was finished he put the book away and gently kissed the ghostly head of what was once his niece before she faded away back into a little light and disappeared into the crystals with a soft giggle. Only then did his expression hardened and he held his hand up to the sky._

 _'_ _I draw my strength from the mage of emerald. I draw my strength from the mage of orange. I draw my strength from the witch of clover. I draw my strength from the dead mage of black. I, Dylan Cadwalader, release my spirit from this realm to return to my body! BY THE POWER FIVE I CALL MY SOUL HOME! RELEASE!'_

As Gilbert lowered back to the ground he could feel a few tears rolling down his face. That poor girl was Alfred's child, even by default. He was so young then he probably didn't even understand, nor the people she had represented. What even happened when someone like them died before their full potential. Did it leave an impact on the people, on Alfred, on the world? He shook his head and lowered his hand, pulling out the spell book and flipping through. There it was. Dylan had actually finished the spell but it was smeared with blood. Did he finish it right before they had captured him? Gilbert gulped, remembering what he had done and how he fucked everything up. He then read over what he needed to do. He was going to regret it but he knew it was for the best as he rubbed his eyes and looked over the writing.

'Bound by blood the screams echo in my head. So many voices never to be. Make it all stop. Salem, Massachusetts, May 1693'

Gilbert smiled And shut his eyes, grinned and raced into the now open cave. He heard voices, so many voices yet not as many as the countries. 50 maybe? Or was it 48? He couldn't tell as some mixed together, screams and cries of both male and female, child and adult that seemed to burrow into his very being and turn his blood cold before he heard solid dirt upon the ground. He quickly opened his eyes and ducked behind a tree, saying the spell to change his appearance. He knew if it was the Salem Witch Trials he knew his eyes would get him killed. When he stepped out he was in colonial clothes, his blond dyed locks tied back in a ribbon and his once red eyes replaced by sky blue ones. His skin was tanned like a light leather and he looked like just a normal man on his way to town. He smirked and began to walk, hearing the shouts of many people. He blended into the crowd, hearing shouts of redemption for sins and justice. It reminded him of Canada's death without the bloodshed. He looked up to the gallows to see not one body but two, a young Alfred and Massachusetts. Why was Alfred on the gallows! Gilbert could only watch as the ropes were hung around their necks and they started to speak.

'You know not what you do! Look at him! He's younger than me! You harm him only for what you do not understand! We are not evil! We are not witches as you claim! You have killed my siblings twelve in cold blood for what they are! Do not turn your country to ashes from harmful beliefs! You can still fix what you have done! Let us free!'

'Massachusetts. It's over. They're going to hang us...I'm sorry. I failed.'

'It's okay father...I take my death with pride.'

Gilbert turned his head when the rope dropped and saw from the corner of his eye Dylan, standing there with hands clasped over his mouth and tears rolling down his face. So this is where it all began. This is where Dylan started his time loops. This event that he witnessed caused him to make the creature compendium. This event brought Melody back from the grave. This event was how Westerwyn came to be. This event would finally bring peace to Melody. He turned back to face the gallows and Alfred was limp along with Melody whose rope was now stained with blood. He watched as the crowd departed he watched Dylan slowly walk forward, lost in his mind and gently take down Massachusetts and Alfred, Alfred thankfully still breathing. He took the two bodies and started to walk, stumbling and kicking dirt up onto his clothes. Gilbert quietly followed and saw twelve other bodies of varying ages and gender. All were still perfectly intact and in a magic circle. They were all dead, Gilbert could tell that and in the middle of the circle he laid Melania before walking away with Alfred, sobbing. Gilbert realized what the area was. It was a grave site. A grave site of the fallen colonial personifications who died before they had a chance to live. Gilbert let the appearance spell drop before pulling out the spell book. He only had one shot, one chance to fix this and finally set history on the right path. He stepped into the circle, eyes gently shut before he felt his body gently rising above the bodies and his eyes gently gaining their full red form once more. When he reached the center he opened the spell book and flipped to the last page, raising his hand to the sky as the words slipped from the page and started to slowly wind and swim around him, his voice no longer sounding like his own, instead coming out from the ancient magical language, smooth and swift. He could feel his magic slowly slipping out to the bodies around him.

'Henayr pamt eanta. Oyman eatcnya omantaorn laneay nuoanrwa whan ywa yoqant qny oaoianya. ianynar pakwqany lanyaut sinrna wnajta omr. Onaunasi lajrlk nray kayrane. Ixnfdxvn uansjindat laotantiante! Ancient voices of sun and moon. Hear this call from the child of magic and faith that resides in me. Bring these poor souls back from the other land so they may flourish within their true destinies. Hear my call and return so says the mage of phoenix red!'

Gilbert felt himself thrown from his own body as he watched with wide eyes what happened next. The words that encircled him exploded and flew so they reached the furthest ring of the magic circle and spun wildly as the bodies of the fallen colonies rose by red tendrils coming from Gilbert's hand as lights seemed to come from the sky and he could see them all. All the colonies. He spoke their names, the names they once had. Melania, Amber, Drew, Frederick, Thomas, Carmen, Casey, Daniel, Annaliese, Primley, George, Adam, Samantha. Massachusetts, Virginia, New York, New Hampshire, North Carolina, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Pennsylvania, Delaware, New Jersey, Rhode Island, Connecticut. Their ages came to him next making him almost shed a tear. Twelve, Seven, Four, Eighteen, Twenty, Six, Sixteen, Two, Nine, Thirteen, Eleven, Eight and finally Five. Most had only been mere children when they had passed and yet Gilbert knew everything would change now. Everything would be okay. He watched the spirits slip back into their bodies and disappear before his soul was thrown back into his own body and he fell to the ground, the magic circle completely gone. He got up slowly, feeling sore and the need to breathe being so great before the bubble appeared. He slammed his hand onto the bubble and felt the memories flow through him. Alfred meeting his states in 1776, the beautiful friendships they would all have and how strong they would become. Before he blacked out he could have sworn he heard a quiet thank you and everything finally went dark around him. By the time he woke up in a huge cavern but without tunnels. Crystals of all colors were on the walls and pulsating. His eyes slowly slipped back closed as he finally felt a memory wash over him.

 _Gilbert and Alfred stood gun to gun in a field, Alfred glaring at the other as Gilbert only laughed. Alfred was so weak now, his left leg bandaged and his face slightly thin with hunger. Alfred's once pristine uniform was tattered and filthy, blood stains having settled into the fabric long ago whilst Gilbert still looked brand new and stronger than ever._

 _"_ _You can end this Alfred. Just give up and we'll take you to your precious husband."_

 _'_ _I know Lovino is dead asshole! You won't take away my last chance to bring him back! You won't take away my last spark!'_

 _With that Gilbert smirked and charged, trying to fire his gun but instead it jammed so he threw it at Alfred as the American fired and caught Gilbert in the face before running as the hit had knocked Gilbert down. He held his face as he got up growling._

 _"_ _I'll get you one day you filthy rebel! Mark my words it will be me to see the last lights drain from your eyes!"_

Gilbert shot up and looked around to see he was still in the same damn cavern, alone. He sighed and hugged himself. He knew what would come next. Another damn repeat before finally seeing what Alfred had done before Gilbert was able to kill him. Why there was so much blood painting the walls. He tried to shut his eyes again and enter a dreamless sleep, speaking gently, his voice cracking and scared.

"Why do I have to keep reliving my mistakes."


	19. Ch 18: Blackest Day, Bloodiest Night

_"_ _Why do I have to keep reliving my mistakes."_

Gilbert woke up to the soft pulsations of the crystals around him. He had no nightmare yet he knew something would happen that would change his world forever. He got up slowly and looked around him to all the crystals. Each had a different color and he could count 48 with 2 more barely even erupting from the cold stone walls. He was scared to touch them as if they would break under his touch with such beauty. Each one seemed to twinkle and move their colors differently and all were different sizes and shapes. It reminded him of the fallen colonies almost but a lot more. He stood there, in awe for what seemed hours before he felt drawn to one of them, not even realizing his body had moved before his and laid on it and he saw a light swirl up from it and start to slowly form. Gone was the ghostly fairy form he was used to of Melody. Now she was beautiful and tangible and whole like when she was hung from those forsaken gallows in Salem yet she was smiling like someone who knew a secret.

'Thank you...Thank you Gilbert. I never should have doubted you. My new self is asleep so I can see you this last time. Watch out okay? I can't see what lies in my future and the hour of my statehood is at hand. This is goodbye Gilbert. Tell my uncle...Tell Mr. Wales I forgive him okay? I know how hard it was now whenever he'd return to the median. Now I know everything he sacrificed to save me and the others. I have to go now. I'll see you in my future, sooner than you think.'

With that her feet started to form into little balls of light and spin around her, the higher they got the more she looked different, as if she was becoming her new self before his eyes. Gone was the long curls of blonde hair for a scruffy short brunette. Her eyes had changed to an emerald green and her eyebrows reminded him slightly of England's. Everything about her changed and before him stood the ghostly apparition of a boy, eyes closed as the child slowly faded, the eyes only barely opening before the apparition was gone. Massachusetts was a boy now, looked like a rough and tumble type of kid too. Gilbert was glad what was once Melody finally got their second chance. He shook his head and began to walk towards the blacked cave entrance, his expression soft and gentle as he saw the writing was completely gone, only a hole remaining. Dylan really wanted nobody to find out about what he did it seemed. Maybe Gilbert would finally figure out how this place was created. What it was meant to be all along and maybe the truth as well. He held up his hand and grinned as he felt his eyes reddening over with magic as he pressed his hand to the writing and letting the words spin fast around his body from the floor and start to form on the wall again as he saw the memory of Dylan.

"Heayt owant eyamt! Sahgt yunyw oebaj! Show Me The Truth!"

 _Dylan stood in the empty cavern, crystals barely formed on the walls as he was hunched over, a pool of tears underneath him and a British redcoat uniform covered in blood upon his person. His hair was partly stuck to his face with tears and sweat and also what seemed to be rain. He hit his fist against the ground as if he had just failed something and his eyes were still spilling tears upon the ground._

 _'_ _I found this cave in the Kingdom of Prussia for nothing! There's no magic left here! Why did I think this was a good idea! We're in the middle of a time of peace and here I am trying to loop through the past to see what I did wrong. At least I can't change the pasts, just take the place of a ghost in the background. Every time I loop it's the same thing. I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe the best thing would just be to make a safe haven for Melody until the world will end billions of years from now. This way she can dance with fairies for the rest of days. At least then I will have done something right by my little niece…'_

 _He stood up and let a shaky breath out as he looked to the sky. Out came the spell book and he raised his hand, speaking quickly and quietly as if the whispers alone would reach the heavens before color spilled from Dylan's fingertips and filled the crystals around him, not expecting so many to be filled before he turned and seemed to look directly at Gilbert but also through him as if he was never there._

 _'_ _Who's there! I can feel your magic. I have never sensed a magic this strong before. Are you a guardian of this place? Please. Give me enlightenment. Tell me what I must do.'_

 _Gilbert didn't realize his hand was moving until it pointed to what was an open cave that had formed, the same cave that he would have to go through. Dylan walked to the writing and gasped, not believing what he was seeing before his expression turned hard and he formed a ball of white magic, plunging it into the words before stepping back._

 _'_ _Well...That is a future I hope to prevent. Nobody needs that German trying to destroy time in this place by saying the median spell. Seriously it's 1925...We don't need another world war on our hands.'_

 _He seemed to chuckle as he went to the middle of the room and spun before lifting his hand up and his eyes went completely white as he spoke._

 _'_ _By the power of my magic, the mage of white, I claim this area as a home for all magical creatures and spirits who wish no longer for war but peace and tranquility. I draw my strength from the mage of emerald. I draw my strength from the mage of orange. I draw my strength from the witch of clover. I draw my strength from the dead mage of black. I draw my power from the mage of brown, a child who knows not what he will become to the people around him. I, Dylan Cadwalader, release my spirit from this realm to return to my body! BY THE POWER OF SIX I CALL MY SOUL HOME! RELEASE!'_

 _On the word release though his eyes seemed to get wide and cry of 'Wait!' left his lips but he was gone. What he had seen was the true future. What would happen to everyone in the second world war and he didn't want to go back now. He didn't want to face the truth that would come about them all but he was already gone._

Gilbert let his eyes close before opening them again to his normal red eyes. He understood everything now about this place. It was created as a spirit resting ground for Melody to maybe one day be at peace as he couldn't figure out the spell. A place where time went faster so it seemed sooner before she would be freed from her prison and meet everyone on the other side in heaven again. He also knew that at that last moment Dylan saw what Gilbert would do and also who he was now when he looked through him. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head as he looked over the writing on the smooth cavern wall, getting slightly nervous at what was written.

'We have to run. We need to leave. Father is sick and we need to flee. The market is gone, our siblings torn. The Great Depression will make our family mourn. America, October 29, 1929'

Gilbert seemed confused now. If it was the American Great Depression why was there children involved. That's when he realized what Melody had said. She would see him in her future; sooner than he thought. Did she mean this and if so would she...he remember him at all or would it mean he could slip past. He would need a disguise that was certain enough since both Alfred and Lovino would be alive. If Alfred had kids as well then maybe the best idea would be to not look like himself since they would probably be able to tell he was Prussia immediately. This would be the one time that magic would save his ass more than ever. Nothing would be able to prepare him for 48 little states running around. He chuckled at the thought of Alfred with so many little children before he whipped out the spell book and said the spell to change his identity. What he didn't expect was for everything around him to get bigger...or did he get smaller! He looked down to see the body of a child! Well…This...This was new for him. He looked only 5 or less and his hair was definitely shorter. He pulled on a strand to see it was messy but slightly wavy and platinum blond. He didn't even want to guess what his eyes looked looked. He Then realized he was in a little white fluffy dress with princess sleeves and little dolly-like shoes. He was a little girl! Of all the luck he had to get this. Stupid magic being such a fickle uncontrollable thing. He blinked a few times before looking around for the spell book and his satchel. He found the spell book and when he touched it, it shifted to a children's book appearance and his satchel looked like a little backpack. He put the book in his little bag and felt safe knowing they also shifted to accommodate his body's appearance. He then turned to the cave and ran in, shutting his eyes as he ran. His eyes only opened when he tripped and rolled down a hill, ripping the dress up and getting it dirty, sticks and leaves getting stuck in his little hair before he skidded to a stop in front of a mansion. A mansion?! Well there had to be enough room for so many children he figured. He got up and tried to tidy himself up before he would even attempt to enter the place. When he deemed he looked okay enough he went to the front door, finding a dog door there as well. Well...It was better than nothing. He pushed the flap to see it moved with ease and tried to climb through, falling on his face with a soft noise. He sat up and rubbed his face, hearing voices down a hallway. He had to hide and quick! He dived into the nearest space that was big enough for him, the only thing being a small wicker basket with a lid which he closed on top of himself and looked out one of the holes meant for hands to pick it up, the people coming into view. One was a woman clad in a knee length dress of a soft green that seemed to shimmer with her beautiful flats. Her eyes were a gentle light sky blue and her hair was blonde, nearly white yet she looked only a mere 19 years old. Her skin was just slightly reddened as if she had an inability to tan and what wasn't burned was pale as a moonlit night. She was much shorter than the other, a man on golden blonde hair in a small ponytail under a cowboy hat and cornflower blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with his smile. The man had on jeans and cowboy boots and a short sleeved white button up that was dirty yet not in a neglected to be washed kind of way as if he had just been outside working. His skin was tanned, nearly as tan as Mexico and he sported a slight beard. He was definitely tall, tall enough he could probably crush Prussia in his little child form. The two stopped in the foyer as they seemed to finish up a conversation that might have been going on for a while.

'Texas please. You did not see a little girl running around. I checked the front door and it was not disturbed. Can we please focus on New York? He says he had a bad feeling about today.'

'I did I swear! Either that or...It was a huge rat...But still is he doing okay? I know he's been suffering from a bad cold.'

'He's still bad but maybe you're right about there being something. Listen I have to go talk to dad, don't get yourself into any trouble darling.'

'Alright alright. Love ya 'Ginia.'

'I love you too David.'

With that the woman walked off and Gilbert watched other children of various ages and genders run around. He caught the names easily. Rhode Island who seemed to be about the same age as Gilbert's current form along with Ohio who seemed mute. Georgia seemed to be a woman who didn't wear shirts properly. Then there was California, a woman who was too tan, too blonde and wearing way too little clothing. Many others passed him by and Texas seemed to be gone. Eventually there was a call for dinner and he saw states pour past him, almost knocking his hiding spot over. He then saw Alfred walking down from a room with Lovino on his arm. Alfred was in casual clothing for the age, a button down shirt with a sweater vest and khaki slacks whilst Lovino was in a nicely pressed button up shirt with a black vest. His pants were dark and a fedora was gently placed on his auburn hair. They stopped for a moment as Alfred seemed to be staring at the space right next to Gilbert which made him worried about being discovered. Thankfully Lovino leaned in and whispered something to Alfred that distracted him as his face went red. Alfred turned to Lovino with a smirk as he gently used a finger to tilt Lovino's chin up and gently kiss him on the lips, Lovino responding in turn. Soon enough hands were entangled in hair, clothes were wrinkled as vests had been ditched on both of the men and they were passionately making out as if oxygen was not an issue. If Gilbert didn't look like a little five year old girl he'd probably have the most awkward boner right now. The two were only interrupted by a man with black neatly combed hair in a pressed shirt and vest and a pencil stuck behind his ear.

'Father? Could you please stop kissing mom so we can have dinner?'

'D-Delaware! I uhm...heh yes. Sorry 'Mano we'll continue this later.'

'Damn right we will.'

As soon as they left Gilbert pushed the basket over and rubbed his eyes, hoping his tiny form wasn't blushing as he now had his best chance to find this New York. If he remembered the American Great Depression it started because the stock market crashed in New York and sent the country on a downhill slope that helped bring about a worldwide depression that let Hitler rise to power and helped bring about World War Two. He quietly crept through the foyer, peering into the dining room to see so many states plus Alfred and Lovino. They were all happy and laughing like a real family, something Gilbert hadn't had in centuries. He was starting to doubt actually causing the depression now, seeing everyone so happy and carefree. It made him miss Roderich and Ludwig more than ever. He shook his head and walked to the staircase, keeping to the edge so he wouldn't make them creak with every step. When he reached the top he started to explore the halls, looking at name plates and trying to find New York. He finally found it only by chance as said state was groaning inside. He needed a weapon. Why didn't he think of getting a weapon! He quickly searched for a room Alfred would use constantly and stumbled upon his office, huge and lined with books. He ran across the floor, hoping the pitter patter of his steps would be ignored by the loud laughter of the dining room. He started to search through the drawers until he found something suitable. A letter opener, perfect. He made sure to put everything back in order before running out and back to New York's room. He opened the door slowly, the smell of illness in the air like a heavy smoke. Gilbert crept over slowly, carefully as to not disturb the sleeping teenager. He had blonde hair with a sweeping bang over one eye that was stuck to his face with sweat and the one eye he could see was blue and barely opened a crack. Gilbert pulled out one of the drawers of the little side table dresser and climbed onto it so he could climb onto the bed. Then he raised the letter opener and stabbed it into New York's chest, earning a scream from him before he tossed it under the bed and ran from the room and dived into a closet, shutting the door behind him. He heard panicked voices and people quietly whispering before lots of footsteps, Gilbert only catching snippets of conversation.

'Virginia what's going on! Why are you carrying a suitcase and why does Wisconsin have Rhode Island!'

'West we have to go. New York says the stock market crashed. We have to leave now! You knew this might happen and so did I. We're going with the plan!'

'Virginia I'm scared…'

'Hush now Rhodey. We're going somewhere safe.'

'M-Mhm. Okay.'

Gilbert heard the voices die off in hurried footsteps as he cracked open the closet door. He had to find the bubble. It would come to him but when! When! He slowly crept through the halls, trying to avoid running into Alfred or Lovino. What he didn't expect to run into was the hulking muscled tower of southern accent known as Texas. He turned slowly and Gilbert felt like the man could literally kick him out a wall and into the woods beyond but instead he knelt down to Gilbert's level with a curious smile. Gilbert knew his only escape was to act like what he looked like. A sweet angelic little girl.

'Well you little anklebiter where did you come from! Are you lost?'

"M-Mhm. I went in the wrong house a-and someone kicked me and they ran away."

'Come here little one. Let's get yo-'

'Tex! Come here!'

'Georgia? What is it! Stay here little miss I'll be right back. Comin' Georgia!'

Gilbert sighed in relief as he ducked around a corner and ran down the stairs as fast as he could, tripping over the stupid dress he was wearing and tumbling down the stairs into the mute one...Was it Ohio? Yeah Ohio. He got up and rubbed his head as Jamie stared at him with shocked eyes. He signed 'Hi Prussia' before smiling and waving before running off. Gilbert stared at where the state had been before everything around him slowed and the bubble appeared. He sighed in relief and laid his hand on it, letting his body shift back to its real self as he saw how they states had separated to blend into their parent countries' homes, most succeeding whilst others taking arms and entering the war before Alfred had on different sides. Gilbert felt the light surround him as he gently closed his eyes and seemed to float just a bit before he knew he was back based on the arms around him. He opened his eyes to see Euan with tears in his eyes and the human appearance of 17 wearing clothing.

'Dad! You're back! I was so scared! Melody disappeared and then Gilly came back without you and I was so scared!'

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay my little Berlin. My precious little son. I'm here just very tired. Mind if I rest for a moment?"

'Not at all. I'm glad you're back.'

Gilbert smiled gently and walked to a flat part of cavern and laid down, Euan bringing the cloak over and laying it over him as he drifted off into a memory he wished he'd never have to. How America died before Gilbert even got to lay a finger upon him. Why blood and brain had been painted upon the walls.

 _Alfred sat in the booth of a radio station head bowed and tears rolling from his eyes. He was thin, too thin now and his clothes were only rags. He knew Gilbert was coming for him soon and he didn't have much time, maybe just enough time for one last broadcast. He turned on the signal and spoke, his voice shaking and quiet as if he was saying a final prayer on his deathbed. His voice seemed to crack with the sobs that wracked his chest just thinking about how hopeless the situation was now._

 _"_ _Dear listeners...This is the end. I tried to save you only to end up in failure. They took everything from you...From me...From all of us. We tried our hardest to survive and in the end the Prussians are slowly closing in on my radio station. I have one last word of advice, a final tidbit of information. Fight. Fight until your last breath my listeners. Don't waste your shot. I know I'm not wasting mine. Also...I'm sorry Lovino. My darling darling Lovino...I couldn't save you. I couldn't save anyone. I'm no hero...I'm a fraud. I can't save anyone, only myself. I'll see you up there my love, my darling. I'll see you on the other side.'_

 _Alfred raised the gun to his head with a smile, tears rolling down his face as he heard Gilbert starting to bust the door down as he cocked the gun and said his last words._

 _'_ _I told you you'd never get to be the one to kill me!'_

 _With that he pulled the trigger and his body slumped forward, blood and brain matter coating the walls and ceiling whilst a pool of blood formed on the desk. He never went off the air even at the last moment._

Gilbert shot up with a scream as he clutched his chest and tried to shake the fear from his person as Euan ran over and hugged him tight. Gil didn't try to hide his feelings this time, instead just letting the hug happen as he let the sobs take his body. He had been so blinded back then he couldn't see the truth. He was destroying everything he touched. He eventually fell asleep from crying so much, only muttering out a few words before he slipped to unconsciousness.

"At least I did right by you, my little Berlin."


	20. Ch 19: Breaking Unions

_"_ _At least I did right by you, my little Berlin."_

Gilbert eventually woke up to the quiet of the cavern around him, glad to feel Euan sleeping by his side in snake form, completely curled up and breathing softly. He still had his son, he even admitted to calling Euan his son now. The little naga had grown on him more than he cared to admit. His younger self probably would have laughed at Gilbert now. Back then he was just like a rebellious teenager. Now he was a man, wise and knowledgeable. He almost felt like China for a moment and gave a soft laugh that woke Euan up who yawned and slowly turned to his human form before getting dressed. Gilbert was soon up himself, wrapping the cloak around himself with a small smile. It had been a good while since he had worn the cloak last and the feel of the fabric on his skin was a comfort at least as he finally took a moment to stop and think his situation through. He hadn't written things in a while. He smiled softly and sat back down, grabbing the journals long forgotten in the cavern and filled them with his adventures, his record of actually being alive and knowing what he knew. He filled them with everything he had learned and all he had seen. Something to survive into the end in case he never made it out alive. Once he finished he realized how his signature had changed over the years. When he was younger he would always sign his country name in whatever script he was being taught and even as technology overtook handwriting he still wrote everything down. Now his journals were signed with his human name, the name Old Fritz always called him. Gilbert Beilschmidt. He gave a small laugh as he closed the journal and placed it down, the pile of journals now at least seven high before he stood again and smirked. He was going to save them all. He just had to keep working at it. He then held his arm out as Gilly landed on his shoulder. He looked almost like a sorcerer. He stepped forward, Euan behind him as he began to walk around, looking for the next history to be changed for the better. He looked to the crystals of the cavern for guidance, finding them to hold little red lights that fell like snow, like a bloody snow almost and Gilbert could only figure this meant a conflict of some sort. He soon enough found the cave and brushed the writing to legibility as he read the words with a soft frown.

'Five nations united under a crown, two ran off and his life fell down. Soon the others would leave as well and our neighbor's heart did fell. Sweden, 1523'

Gilbert shook his head with a sad sigh. He was dealing with Nordic countries this time. He remembered the Kalmar union well. It ended when Sweden and Finland left and Denmark chased after them. Finland was injured and Sweden fought back. The rest was lost in the haze of Gilbert's memories. He was too old to remember all this! This is why he kept those journals, so he didn't have to remember everything and could look back on it all. He had at least memorized the spell book at least, wanting to make sure he could use spells on the fly. He would especially need it since he was going into a history with Norway inside it. One of the magic trio...This was going to be complicated. Especially if Euan planned to follow him. He knew he would have to avoid both Norway and the magical creatures, who would obviously alert him to their presence. He finally pulled out the Creature Compendium, sighing in relief at the familiar touch. Why hadn't he pulled it out before when fixing Alfred's history? Maybe he just felt like the creatures were avoiding him. Maybe that was it. He soon enough turned to the Nordic section of the book, sitting down next to the cave entrance and pulling Euan beside him so they could both read.

'The draugr or draug, also called aptrganga or aptrgangr, literally "again-walker" is an undead creature. Draugar live in their graves, often guarding treasure buried with them in their burial mound. They are animated corpses — unlike ghosts they have a corporeal body with similar physical abilities as in life. Older literature makes clear distinctions between sea-draugar and land-draugar. Draugar possess superhuman strength, can increase their size at will, and carry the unmistakable stench of decay. The appearance of a draugr was that of a dead body: swollen, blackened and generally hideous to look at. They are undead figures from Norse and Icelandic mythology that appear to retain some semblance of intelligence. They exist either to guard their treasure, wreak havoc on living beings, or torment those who had wronged them in life. The draugr's ability to increase its size also increased its weight, and the body of the draugr was described as being extremely heavy. Draugar slay their victims through various methods including crushing them with their enlarged forms, devouring their flesh, devouring them whole in their enlarged forms, indirectly killing them by driving them mad, and by drinking their blood. Animals feeding near the grave of a draugr may be driven mad by the creature's influence. The draugr's victims were not limited to trespassers in its howe. The roaming undead decimated livestock by running the animals to death while either riding them or pursuing them in some hideous, half-flayed form. Shepherds, whose duties to their flocks left them out of doors at night time, were also particular targets for the hunger and hatred of the undead. Draugar are noted for having numerous magical abilities resembling those of living witches and wizards such as shape-shifting, controlling the weather and seeing into the future. Among the creatures that a draugr may turn into are a seal, a great flayed bull, a grey horse with a broken back but no ears or tail and a cat that would sit upon a sleeper's chest and grow steadily heavier until the victim suffocated. Do not touch these, seriously. Lukas will not come save you Arthur.'

'In Norse mythology, Fáfnir or Frænir was a son of the dwarf king Hreidmar and brother of Regin, Lyngheiðr, Lofnheiðr and Ótr. After being affected by the curse of Andvari's ring and gold, Fafnir became a dragon and was slain by Sigurd. Fáfnir was a dwarf with a powerful arm and fearless soul. He guarded his father's house of glittering gold and flashing gems. He was the strongest and most aggressive of the three brothers. Regin recounts to Sigurd how Odin, Loki and Hœnir were traveling when they came across Ótr, who had the likeness of an otter during the day. Loki killed the otter with a stone and the three Æsir skinned their catch. The gods came to Hreidmar's dwelling that evening and were pleased to show off the otter's skin. Hreidmar and his remaining two sons then seized the gods and held them captive while Loki was made to gather the ransom, which was to stuff the otter's skin with gold and cover its outside with red gold. Loki fulfilled the task by gathering the cursed gold of Andvari as well as the ring, Andvaranaut, both of which were told to Loki as items that would bring about the death of whoever possessed them. Fáfnir then killed Hreidmar to get all the gold for himself. He became very ill-natured and greedy, so he went out into the wilderness to keep his fortune, eventually turning into a serpent or dragon to guard his treasure. Fáfnir also breathed poison into the land around him so no one would go near him and his treasure, wreaking terror in the hearts of the plotted revenge so that he could get the treasure and sent his foster-son, Sigurd Fåvnesbane, to kill the dragon. Regin instructed Sigurd to dig a pit in which he could lie in wait under the trail Fáfnir used to get to a stream and there plunge his sword, Gram, into Fafnir's heart as he crawls over the pit to the water. Regin then ran away in fear, leaving Sigurd to the task. As Sigurd dug, Odin appeared in the form of an old man with a long beard, advising the warrior to dig more trenches for the blood of Fafnir to run into, presumably so that Sigurd does not drown in the blood. The earth quaked and the ground nearby shook as Fafnir appeared, blowing poison into his path as he made his way to the stream. Sigurd, undaunted, stabbed Fafnir in the left shoulder as he crawled over the ditch he was lying in and succeeded in mortally wounding the dragon. As the creature lies there dying, he speaks to Sigurd and asks for his name, his parentage and who sent him on such a dangerous mission. Fafnir figures out that his own brother, Regin, plotted this, and predicts that Regin will also cause Sigurd's death. Sigurd tells Fafnir that he will go back to the dragon's lair and take all his treasure. Fafnir warns Sigurd that all who possess the gold will be fated to die, but Sigurd replies that all men must one day die anyway, and it is the dream of many men to be wealthy until that dying day, so he will take the gold without fear. Regin then returned to Sigurd after Fafnir was slain. Corrupted by greed, Regin planned to kill Sigurd after Sigurd had cooked Fafnir's heart for him to eat and take all the treasure for himself. However, Sigurd, having tasted Fafnir's blood while cooking the heart, gained knowledge of the speech of birds and learned of Regin's impending attack from the Oðinnic birds' discussion and killed Regin by cutting off his head with Gram. Sigurd then ate some of Fafnir's heart and kept the remainder, which would later be given to Gudrun after their marriage. Thankfully this is dead.'

'A fylgja is a spirit who accompanies a person in connection to their fate or fortune. The word, fylgja means "to accompany" similar to that of the Irish Fetch, it can also mean "afterbirth of a child" meaning that the afterbirth and the fylgja are connected. In some instances, the fylgja can take on the form of the animal that shows itself when a baby is born or as the creature that eats the afterbirth. In some literature and sagas, the fylgjur can take the form of mice, dogs, foxes, cats, birds of prey, or carrion eaters because these were animals that would typically eat such afterbirths. Other ideas of fylgjur are that the animals reflect the character of the person they represent. Men who were viewed as a leader would often have fylgja to show their true character. This means that if they had a "tame nature", their fylgja would typically be an ox, goat, or boar. If they had an "untamed nature" they would have fylgjur such as; a fox, wolf, deer, bear, eagle, falcon, leopard, lion, or a serpent. Fylgjur could also "mark transformations between human and animal" or shape shifting. Fylgjur usually appear in the form of an animal or a human and commonly appear during sleep, but the sagas relate that they could appear while a person is awake as well, and that seeing one's fylgja is an omen of one's impending death. However, when fylgjur appear in the form of women, they are then supposedly guardian spirits for people or clans. According to Else Mundal, the women fylgja could also be considered a dís, a ghost or goddess that is attached to Andy Orchard and Rudolf Simek note parallels between the concept of the hamingja—a personification of a family's or individual's fortune—and the fylgja. Do not harm these creatures since usually you do not see them.'

'A troll is a supernatural being in Norse mythology and Scandinavian folklore. In origin, troll may have been a negative synonym for a jötunn. In Old Norse sources, beings described as trolls dwell in isolated rocks, mountains, or caves, live together in small family units, and are rarely helpful to human beings. Numerous tales about trolls are recorded, in which they are frequently described as being extremely old, very strong, but slow and dim-witted, and are at times described as man-eaters and as turning to stone upon contact with , trolls are also attested as looking much the same as human beings, without any particularly hideous appearance about them, but where they differ is in that they live far away from human habitation, and, unlike the rå and näck—who are attested as "solitary beings", trolls generally have "some form of social organization". Where they differ, Lindow adds, is that they are not Christian, and those that encounter them do not know them. Therefore, trolls were in the end dangerous, regardless of how well they may get along with Christian society, and trolls display a habit of bergtagning and overrunning a farm or estate. Lightning frightens away trolls and jötnar. If Norway does not know you and you're magic, this is not something you want to run into. Worst day of my life, basically Norway's messengers. They are also little shits and steal money from you.'

Just reading those pages hurt his head but Euan seemed to be completely engrossed in it, smiling softly. Gil would need more than a prayer and a warmth spell to get through this one he knew that. He closed the book and got up, helping Euan up before performing the spell for warmth as he prepared to enter a history that was foggy to his brain. Would he mess this up? He was afraid of doing that. He sighed and shut his eyes before starting to run, Euan on his right, hand in hand. Gilly was perched on his shoulder. He knew he might make it through this alive if he just had faith. Soon enough though he heard the squeak of floorboards under his feet, quickly using a cloaking spell to hide him, Gilly and Euan just in case something started up. Thus they started to slowly creep through the halls of the Nordic household, Gilbert not even realizing he was holding his breath as they went. Everything was quiet, too quiet for his liking and trying to keep his spell up was not going well with the conflicting magic of Norway about. Finally he came to a living room area and he spotted who he was looking for, late to whatever conversation had been taking place.

'Sorry Berwald, I couldn't hear that very well. I heard you said you were going to leave. But I misheard, right? Say that again.'

'It's not a mistake. I will leave here.'

'Berwald?! You're going to leave?!'

'Did you think I would allow it? Talk in your sleep when your asleep got it? There's no way a weakling like you can survive alone! You can't do anything without me! For a weakling, your sense of independence is great isn't it?! Don't be conceited!'

Gilbert had been watching in awe as Berwald and Mathias argued, Tino being helpless to stop them even as Berwald was punched square in the jaw. He could see the light in their eyes, one he knew from the spell that affected everyone around Gilbert. He was reaching the core of the curse! He was pulled out of his thoughts though by Berwald lunging at Mathias and choking him.

'Who's the conceited one...Always treating me like I'm weak. I'll make you realize here and now...Basta-'

'What are you doing?! Please stop, he'll die! Berwald wait! Please!'

It was like Tino's words fell into a void as Berwald let go of Mathias and grabbed his cloak, leaving without another word. Gilbert then saw how the curse had decided to change fate. He could see the red magic trying to seep into Mathias and turn his eyes red. Gilbert had to stop it but how if Lukas would find the magic trail…Gilly then seemed to stretch his wings and swoop towards it, seeming to hold it in place as Mathias walked of, or more accurately stormed off to get his sword. Gilbert had a chance now as he remembered the containment spell and spoke quietly as to not alert anyone before it was turned into a small red glass orb which Gilbert quickly scooped up. No trace, no foul...He hoped. He then heard the soft sobs of a child and watched as Emil ran past his legs. Shit...That meant Lukas was nearby. He slowly started to creep after Emil, just to see where he was going before he stopped at a doorway, mostly opened as soft hums came from it.

'It's okay...It's okay. So don't cry little Ice. By tomorrow Suu and Den will make up. Everyone will be back to normal.'

'Brother….'

'Everyone will be back to normal. Back to being good friends. So it'll be okay…'

Gilbert saw Lukas' eyes flash just slightly as Emil calmed down. Time to make his grand exit, otherwise known as running as fast as he could with Euan's hand still in his. They ran until they reached a forest, Euan seeming very quiet and scared. Gilbert knew they had a few minutes based on what he remembered so he knelt down and pulled Euan close, humming softly. Those hums turned into words that seemed to bring light to the world for a few moments and he could feel Euan calming down in his arms.

"Blume, leuchtend schön kannst so mächtig sein. Dreh die zeit zurück. Gib mir was einst war mein. Blume leuchtend schön lass mich nicht allein. Halt das schicksal auf gib mir was einst war mein. Was einst war mein"

Soon he heard the crunching of snow under boots and he quickly got up, hiding behind a tree with Euan as he sent Gilly off ahead. He was having to use all sorts of magic today it seemed as he spoke the spell to link his eyes with that of Gilly's as the phoenix perched on a branch. Gilbert didn't know the spell would make his normal eyes appear black as he watched Sweden and Finland walking through the snow, their cloaks wrapped about them and a fierce determination in Berwald's eyes.

'Is this really alright? Berwal-'

'Tino? Tino! Hey! Are you okay?!'

'It's too bad Berwald...You can't even protect one friend. That's too pitiful. "Sweden" isn't it?'

'I didn't hate you but….Even I won't stand for this. "Denmark" right?'

'Hey Suu, I won't hold this against you. Stay at my place. Independence is impossible for someone so simple. You'll die. I'll protect you forever, you're suited to stand behind me.'

'If you don't understand I'll show you!'

Swords clashed as Tino laid there, a sword slash across his back. Gilbert lifted a hand and Gilly flew down, avoiding the clashing blades to land onto Tino and Gilly ran his feathers over the wound, basically cauterizing the wound for now before flying off. Hopefully nobody would notice what had happened as Denmark was knocked to the ground with Berwald's boot to his chest and sword raised.

'I'm fed up only having a place behind you. Being protected is easy. But it's the same as being called 're the only one getting injured and I can only stand there and watch you? It's not right. Stupid…'

Berwald noticed Denmark had passed out by now and left him there, going to pick up Finland gently and looking over the wound as carefully as he could and bandaged it, constantly muttering apologies and saying he would do better before running off with Finland still in his arms. Gilbert took the time to let his sight and hearing come back to him as he let out a shaky breath. He needed to get the last of that curse out of Mathias. He grabbed Euan's hand as he ran to where Denmark had passed out, Gilly circling overhead. He brought the orb out and held it up, watching the last of the red curse magic drain from Mathias as he began to stir. Gilbert quickly went to hide behind the thick trees so he would not be spotted, noticing Lukas was coming just based off the magical aura approaching.

'Uuugh….That's right...I lost to...Why is there no blood? Stupid...He didn't finish me off. But why...Why does my chest hurt then…'

Gilbert saw Norway approach,dressed in a cloak of his own as he knelt down to Denmark and lightly touched the other's head, his eyes glowing the color of his magic as the bubble appeared in front of Gilbert. He slammed his free hand down on it as he saw Lukas look right at him. Shit...Had he been caught? He watched the scenes that danced over his eyes of their future and how it was all shaped by the independence. How they all grew and flourished and survived through it all. When Gilbert opened his eyes he was in the cavern. He was safe. Probably only by a few seconds but he was safe. He let himself fall to his knees with a laugh only people who survived death can make as he was still holding the orb in his hand. He held it up to look at it but Gilly swooped in and grabbed it, flying away. Maybe that was for the better...So nobody would be able to use it again or even bring it back and reset everything Gilbert had done. He felt so drained from that fix that he could see the world spinning around him, falling over as it all went to black and he fell into a dream he'd rather forget.

 _Mathias stood in a corner of a dark room, his eyes glazed over from lack of use. His clothes were like rags and his skin looked paper thin. Peter was supposed to come back. Peter was supposed to come back for them. Mathias knew though he was gone. They all were gone. Finland and Sweden had passed earlier in the morning in their sleep, still holding onto each other. Iceland had passed a week ago in a battle against Prussia. It was only him and Lukas now._

 _'_ _Nor-'_

 _'_ _He's coming…'_

 _'_ _Norge please….I know this is the end. I want to tell you something. Before we go…'_

 _'_ _Hm? Yeah?'_

 _'_ _I love you…..'_

 _'_ _I know….'_

 _With that Gilbert kicked down the door of their hideout. Sure he wouldn't get the satisfaction of killing them all off himself but he could finally get rid of the magic nuisance and his lover. Norway charged towards Gilbert as he raised his gun and fired three shots, all sailing right through Norway's torso as it seemed to jerk and fall to the ground. He then stepped forward._

 _"_ _Denmark...Denmark...Denmark…"_

 _'_ _What the fuck do you want…'_

 _"_ _I have a proposition for you….You can rot here alone for the rest of your days, I can kill you now, or you can join me. It's not too late Mathias. We are awesome and powerful.'"_

 _'_ _I'd rather you kill me.'_

 _"_ _Your choice."_

 _Gilbert walked forward, slow and deliberate so Mathias could hear every crunch of boot before the click of a pistol. The last expression on Mathias' face was a smirk of defiance and sadness as the bullet went right through his forehead._

Gilbert's eyes opened fast as he looked around. He was starting to get used to these damn nightmares by this point. It was always the same thing. He let out a sigh as he rolled over, pulling Euan close to him in a fatherly hug as he let his eyes slip back closed and fell asleep once more.

"My littler Berlin...I'm sorry…I am a horrible man…"


	21. Ch 20: Best of Siblings, Best of Twins

_"_ _My little Berlin...I'm sorry…I am a horrible man…"_

Gilbert woke slowly, his head pounding. Why was everything spinning! He sat up slowly, the spinning not going away as he felt around for Euan, his hand instead brushing a bottle. He grabbed it and looked at the liquid inside. He almost forgot about the return potion. Was it really a return potion England used to use? It seemed almost empty from what he last remembered it as. Wasn't it full when he got it? He examined the bottle and saw a crack, liquid still barely seeping from it. Well...There goes that plan. He's have to remember where the exit cave was if he wanted to leave at the end of this all. Maybe if...There was only a swallow...What if he drank it. It probably wasn't enough to send him back but it had to do something right? He uncorked the bottle and put it to his lips, swallowing what was left of the potion. It tasted sweet, almost like soda mixed with...candy? It was definitely was too sugary. He was right about it not sending him back, instead it made him black out, giving him yet another nightmare.

 _Gilbert stood in a room, shackles on his wrists as his former friends and allies encircled him. He was thin and his body seemed almost ghost-like. His eyes were dulled from a ruby red to a brown almost and full of tears. He didn't want this. He didn't want to die. Absolution...Dissolved. He didn't want any of it. He looked up to Roderich, to Ludwig but they didn't even seem to see him. That's when he realized it. He was dead. He had given up his body for the good of the world. He stood up slowly and the shackles disappeared, the terrain shifting. His friends and allies disappeared, replaced instead with one person, their back turned away from him. Their hair was white as snow and tied back in a ponytail. They turned slowly, a sad smile on their face as they held their hand out. Their eyes were different, as if something horrible had happened in their youth. One of their eyes had a scar across the lid, the eye completely brown whilst the other was a bright red. Their clothes were pure white almost except for the black waistcoat they wore. On their arm was the same metallic prosthetic Gilbert wore except it was battered and looked to be made of clockwork. Their cloak was laid gently on their shoulders as if by loving care of another and was as black as the night itself. When they spoke, their voice was soft and gentle like a mother's as if they weren't used to speaking up or were selectively mute._

 _"_ _Who are you!"_

 _'_ _I'm you...In a sense. Call me Garin. I'm what you would call a second player.'_

 _"_ _What's going on...I don't...I don't understand!"_

 _'_ _Well you drank a potion what would have returned you back to your history but without the full potion instead it brought you to the history of someone like you. My history. It replaced my friends with yours though.'_

 _"_ _Why have I seen you before!"_

 _'_ _Well we are the same country just different sides. You were in the spotlight whilst I stayed behind. We live on the same Earth, have the same history. We have fought side by side. You had the magic, I had the kindness. I was the one who saw your magic taken away. Gilbert...You're my twin brother.'_

 _"_ _I'm what?! But I don't remember you! I don't…"_

 _'_ _The spell all those years ago by Britannia took away your side's memories but we remember. We have been there, helping our twins and yet saving ourselves. Please...All I ask is you return everyone's memories. I want Lutz to be remembered. I want Allen to be remembered. Oliver, Xiao, Kuro, Mathieu, Dmitri. Everyone. Please. I just want things to be fixed. I just want everything back to the way it was supposed to be.'_

 _"_ _But how! There's no spell in the spell book to fix it!"_

 _'_ _Go to the place where memories fail, where people promise yet never return. There you will find the answer.'_

 _Gilbert was about to speak out, to say something but the other faded away, leaving nothing but a simple object. Gilbert ran forward and picked it up only to find it was a book. He opened it and read the names aloud, seeing figures appear around him._

 _"_ _Flavio Vargas South Italy, Luciano Vargas North Italy, Kuro Honda Japan, Lutz Beilschmidt Germany, Oliver Kirkland England, Mathieu Williams Canada, Allen Jones America, Dmitri Braginsky Russia, Roland Edelstein Austria, Xiao Wang China, Louis Bonnefoy France, Erzsebet Hedervary Hungary, Frandszk Lukasiewicz Poland, Andres Fernandez Carreido Spain."_

 _They all looked so similar to who he knew yet they also looked so different. He smiled softly and shut the book, the images disappearing before he called out one last name._

 _"_ _Garin Beilschmidt...PRUSSIA!"_

Gilbert shot up, looking around fast. He was back in the cavern and nothing seemed to have changed until he looked in hand. There was the book! Garin's book on all of the 'twins' of his friends and allies. He smiled softly as he opened it, seeing a small passage in rushed print handwriting.

'Gilbert if you are reading this it means we have finally met either in dream or reality. I am guessing dream as it would be impossible for us to meet without the spell being broken. In this book is the profile of the 'second player' of every country in the world along with the micronations. Treat this book like a lifeline as from here on out you will be using it to save your own skin. Please. Save us from being lost to time. Bring us home. Bring us back through the mirror.'

It was signed in gentle cursive and Gilbert knew now he had a lot more to learn than he ever anticipated. He had learned all the spells. He had learned every monster he would ever face reading the Creature Compendium. Now he had to learn how to find the twins and bring them back. Garin's messages made no sense though. Go to the place where memories fail, where people promise yet never return. There you will find the answer. Bring us back through the mirror. None of it made sense! He huffed and sat down, seeing what notes his twin had made on the others he would have to eventually meet if he did whatever Garin wanted correctly. He started flipping through the book, seeing what he could find out about the twins of his friends and allies.

'China - Xiao Wang

Does not have much variation from his counterpart. His hair is either in a ponytail or mid neck length, and his eyes are usually brownish red. He wears a red or black Changshan, which sometimes lacks his counterpart's long sleeves and is often unbuttoned from the neck. He wears a Chinese military cap with a colors that vary from black to red, which may also depict the Kuomintang sun, or the initial hammer and sickle, which is the Communist symbol. In alternate outfits, for some reason, he has a tendency to look like Shintaro from a separate series, Kagerou Project. Sometimes he is seen with a black tattoo of a Chinese Dragon on his left arm but he really has way more tattoos than one might expect. He is extremely flirty, easygoing, and honest. He likes pandas and Hello Kitty as much as his counterpart if not more so. He prefers red pandas however because he thinks they're cuter. His fondness for both red pandas and Hello Kitty are enough to make him 'fanboy' over them openly. He can be classified as a 'leader'. He doesn't boast this fact or even acknowledge it, but all of his younger siblings look up to him with deep respect and will do anything he orders. He tends to like the more quiet, introverted type of girl, rather than "sexy" women for their bodies. He finds it intriguing to meet a shy girl who pushes him away at first, only for him to bounce back and get her to like him anyway. He enjoys a challenge, even though he's often not a girl's first choice. His military cap actually means a lot to him, someone important from his past gave it to him. He's a casual anime fan and wishes he could draw it. He doesn't think school education is important. He's a "cute drunk." and when he's intoxicated, he'll want to cuddle you; he'll purr and act like a kitty. Don't let him know I wrote that. He might kiss you and/or tell you sweet things. He truly does mean them deep down. He'd rather not be friends with stoic/silent/emotionless people. He thinks they're mean. He hates "tsundere" types of people as well. He doesn't get embarrassed. Ever. He's not easily angered. He's also mischievous and likes to play pranks on his friends. He can still be murderous, psychopathic, sadistic, and/or insane, but only if certain circumstances have pulled him to that level. If not, he'll laugh and joke almost like a normal person. Well, a 'cruel' person with a disturbed mind, that is. He also is an addict, especially with opium and he has no plans of changing that.'

'Luciano and Flavio Vargas. The Italy Brothers

Luciano - Northern Italy

He keeps his eyes open, it's easier to trick people when eye contact is made. He is suave and cunning. He loves to trick people into believing everything is fine when they are quite obviously in danger. He really likes to hug people and doesn't really have personal space. He's more of an emotional sadist than a physical one, rather he enjoys making people's emotions go crazy and killing them more quickly but he won't kill unless needed. But that doesn't mean he won't enjoy spilling blood slowly every now and then, especially when it creates more emotional pain for the victim. When knows he's outmatched, he high tails it, but he is also able to pursue very well. He has tan skin, with darker hair than his counterpart and magenta-colored eyes. He wears a WW2 Italian Brigade Uniform, with shiny patent-leather, laceless boots. He takes control of what he has and will manipulate what he does not. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants and is extremely possessive. He despises time outs and being rebuked. He also leads the Axis and we have to put him in time out a lot. It's kind of embarrassing. He usually has his allies or henchmen do his dirty work for him, but If needed he will step out and get the job done himself. He is very skilled and quick with his hands. Don't call him 'Luci' unless you want to get punched. He will punch you.

Flavio - Southern Italy

He has bright blonde hair, and blue or fuchsia coloured eyes. He is often seen wearing a white designer suit with a scarf that varies in color depending on what sort of 'day' he is having. He has small piercings in both ears and usually wears designer shades, often rose or blue colored ones. He is very cheerful, energetic, with a high taste in fashion. He is, however, less cowardly and far more manipulative than Luciano. He can be whiny, a crybaby, or sometimes, feminine. He's also sassy and loves kidding around. He's almost always happy, cheerful, and bubbly until someone disturbs his happiness. He is aggressive when angered,though he does tend to be a lot more calm around children and small animals. He tends to take on the 'overly protective older brother' role often, much to his brother's dismay. He has a hobby for fashion designing and takes great pride in his appearance. He will usually be seen wearing fancy/flashy outfits. He shows a passion for horoscopes, soul-linking, herbal remedies, and crystals. He is also seen with a strong dislike for dogs and snakes. Flavio enjoys fashion, modeling, cooking, the supernatural, and doting on his younger brother. He's not really fond of the possibility of his clothes getting stained by them, but he still enjoys the taste of tomatoes. He is a major drama queen but at least he likes being called 'Flavi'. He even let me use his pink pen to write about him. He's helping me gather information!'

'America - Allen Ulysses Jones

Major prick. I'm stating this now because he really is one. He is a tan man with a strong muscular build, dark brown,reddish hair, and red eyes. Commonly, he is seen with a baseball bat or sunglasses, as well as piercings. He boasts a lot about his dick piercing. He is typically seen as a sort of delinquent or punk in comparison to his twin. A few common traits you may see will be a harder exterior to cover an animal loving or soft-hearted individual below. He usually hides himself by acting tough and strong. Most see him as the misunderstood bad boy, a complete psycho murderer, or a normal, bad tempered male. He tends to use nicknames since he never really bothers to learn someone's name. He calls women mostly 'Dollface' or 'Doll' and maybe 'babe'. But when it comes to his twin, he mocks him with the name 'pork chop'. Blame Oliver on this the man never raised him basically. When drunk, he's often seen as depressed, and questioning why no one loves him. He is a vulgar mouthed, play boy, bad boy, and 'bad influence' to most. He is definitely a flirt most of the time. He is perverted to most and tends to be a masochist. Rarely you'll see him as a sadist. Also he is bisexual, not caring if you're a male or a female. But he does favor females a lot more than males. The American is egotistical and prefers being on top. Some perceive him as enjoying picking fights, maybe for entertainment, or to prove to himself or others his strength. The American also is a vegan from his love of animals so he wouldn't eat meat or any animal product. He boasts he escaped this prison we're in during the Civil War of America. He was the Confederacy. He says it's beautiful there. I wish I could see it myself. The first time I met him I was much more like Gilbert and I trained him to be powerful. He was really wild back then so thank god I did. I also think I might have a crush on him.'

'France - Louis Bonnefoy

Can I say he's also a prick too? Because he is. France does not have severely noticeable differences between himself and his counterpart. He often has sullen purple eyes, a melancholic expression, scruffier stubble, messy/long blond hair, and he is usually never seen without a cigarette. France usually wears a purple shirt. He never seen wearing anything too flashy or fancy. Most people assume that he dresses this way not because he doesn't have taste, but it's because he doesn't care. Seriously, he's a walking depression I think me and Andres only hang out with him because we're just as lonely. Unlike his counterpart, Louis is more lust over love. He appears to fall under the stereotype that Frenchmen are unpleasant and rude. He lacks a vigor for life and usually just spends his time with short and shallow pleasures. He tends to be lazy and selfish. He doesn't even care for tourists. France tends to be obstinate. He will put up an offensive and vulgar front. Ordinary relationships tend to be awkward for him, and he can easily be unfaithful. He doesn't really have any friends and sees everyone as basically worthless. He is shown to refuse eating anything unless it's from his country or very fine dining to where it's fit for a king. He is a heavy smoker and alcoholic. He has a passion for arguing, and like his counterpart, he will argue with England to pass the time. Despite his lack of a romantic mood, he is willing to bed with people. This being another example of his love for shallow pleasures. He can usually be seen at a brothel or bar with me and Spain. Seriously what do you expect we're stuck in a world without pleasure. Maybe his mood will lighten if we can be saved. I hope it does because he's really depressing…'

'Russia - Dmitri Braginsky

He has brown or black hair. His eye color is crimson. He is also 6'7 with dark spots underneath his eyes, mostly from not enough sleep. he has both red and grey scarves that he really likes. The condition of the clothing often varies from high quality to being milled at the ends. Generally, he dresses in blacks and reds, often shown with a black variant of his counterpart's overcoat with red trim. His weapon of choice is a shovel or pistols, though sometimes he's seen with a water pipe like his Counterpart. Russia is often seen as the stoic, quiet type. He does not speak often, usually preferring not to speak at all. He is seen by others as serious and mature. He has a distrust of people and prefers solitude over the company of other people, or so he says. I've had to cuddle him too much to know better. He can be very bitter, with blunt honesty, and replies with sarcasm to anything he deems stupid. Additionally, he is shown as judgmental and incredibly serious. He's rather difficult to embarrass, as he's perfected the art of the "poker face". Don't play him in poker that is your only warning. I lost about 3 feet of hair that way.'

Gilbert finally shut the book and put it into his satchel, knowing he had to get going as he took off towards the tunnels to try and find the next history. His steps were fast and he actually slid past the cave, having to backtrack so he could actually read the writing, wiping it off with his free hand.

'The day I was found after falling so low. Big brother is all I need now. Vaduz 1919'

'The day I found her. The day my whole life changed. Vaduz 1919'

Shit...Lichtenstein and Switzerland. This one would actually be easy but he no longer trusted easy histories anymore, especially since he knows how they both died. They were one of the first two to die if not the actual first two. Maybe he was reaching the end? He pulled out the bandelier for the first time in a very long time and actually saw only three flags left. Switzerland, Lichtenstein, his own flag and...Holy Rome. He didn't want to know what he had to do to poor Holy Rome or even why he could finally remember him. At least he knew he was finally reaching the end. He gently put it back in his satchel before making sure his cloak was on and the hood pulled over his face to hide his identity before running into the cave, a grin on his face. His grin soon faded as rain started pouring down on his cloak. Now he remembered what had happened here. It was after World War One and whilst the winners were reaping the benefits of a boosted economy the losers were in disarray and depression, including Lichtenstein, who would have been dumped from Austria's house by now. He had to find Switzerland and lead him, even if it meant taking over his brain. Sure he'd only used the mind control spell on small animals and once Euan but he apologized to Euan afterwards! He sighed, ignoring his thoughts as he started to run through the capital, looking for Switzerland. If he remembered the story Lili told him, she had been found in an alley. He just had to find Vash or else she would disappear! He was so close and he couldn't stop now. As he rounded a corner he finally spotted Vash, stumbling through the streets in a crowd and looking almost as bad as Lili probably was. His clothes were tattered and his face was covered with dirt. Did his clothes look big on him? Gilbert felt a pang of memory in his head just at the look of Vash that he wished he could forget. Gilbert slowly slid the spell book from his bag and flipped to the mind control spell, keeping his hand pointed at Vash as he spoke.

"Jeant pakoensa ir. Ewant gnriv peorge qwegroeauvre! Take over his mind. Take over his body!"

He felt his spirit shoot from his body into Vash's as he looked to the sky. He could see, hear and even feel everything Vash was feeling. Man...Vash was definitely weak but he hadn't been showing it and his hunger was off the charts. Was this what it was like to be starving? He nearly shuddered at the thought before he shook it from his mind. He had to find Lichtenstein! He had to right the past! He then took off, out of the crowd in Vash's body, his own slumped against a wall as he looked for the alley where Lichtenstein was found, stopping when he heard footsteps, soft and feminine. He listened to the voice as it spoke, knowing it was Lili now. Her breathing was so raspy and shallow it pulled at Gilbert's heartstrings.

'Ah…ah…! Oh, God…what am I going to do…? Ah…! The Depression has left my home and everything around it in tatters…! There's not even enough food to eat…I'm so afraid…well at least it can't get any worse, right? Who am I kidding…this is the end for me…I wish I could stay a country for a little while longer…'

He'd seen her collapse against a wall, her tears mixing with the falling raindrops. She was even worse than Switzerland. She was paper thin and her dress was threadbare. Gilbert knew he had to leave Vash's body before he took back over. He let go of his hold on Vash and let his spirit leave Vash's body, staying to watch what would happen next.

'Hey, are you ok? You know it's raining, right?'

He could still hear Vash's thoughts thankfully and what he said greatly differed his thoughts that were swimming with worry as he went over and helped Lili up. Gilbert had done it! He'd made sure they became siblings! He let his spirit dart back into is body as he got up fast, scaring a bunch of children who ran off with his shoes. Well...Guess he would have to do the rest of this barefoot. He saw the bubble appear in front of him as he gently laid his hand on it, letting the memories flow as he closed his eyes with a smile. He saw them become the best siblings and take care of each other. How Switzerland protected Lili during the second world war. By the time the love and memories faded he was back in the cavern and felt incredibly...Empty. He hugged himself, shivering at the feeling he hadn't had since he first started. He gently slid out Garin's journal, hoping reading more on his allies might make him feel better about his situation.

'Japan - Kuro Honda

He has red eyes, more brownish-red hair, and a scowl rather than a lack of expression. He wears the black version of the Japanese Imperial Navy Uniform, along with a purple cape and white gloves. He is seen carrying a katana, often used with his right hand as opposed to his counterpart's left. When not wearing his uniform you'll see he has full body tattoos identical to the ones traditionally worn by the Yakuza. Japan retains his counterpart's politeness, though in a matter of honor rather than real respect. He does not speak unless spoken to, and even then in short and to the point sentences. He is not friendly for the sake of friendliness and may even be considered cold and judgmental. Nothing amuses him and if he is ever seen smiling, he is either pitying you or thinking of something perverted. He does not get flustered, does not worry, and keeps his own opinions to himself. He carries a very honorable front, to the point of punishing those considered dishonorable. But he is ruthless in his exploits. He is often remorseless, and carries a "sorry, not sorry" attitude. He cannot stand Italy, but has become a strong ally of Russia. Despite their warring past they are very much alike in that they both appreciate each other's thoroughness and habit of not letting any loose ends hang. It is taken into consideration that during a period in history Japan was one of the most ruthless, dangerous, and powerful nations in the world. He enjoys expressing his power and becomes very aggressive when he wants something. Unlike his counterpart, he is much more in control in the Axis. This guy is a huge pervert and I swear he's trying to bed me. Someone save me before I get Lutz to throttle him.'

'Spain - Andres Carreido

Spain has several scars, and has brown eyes and long hair, often tied with a purple ribbon. He wears a brown matador uniform. Spain is usually quiet and short tempered. He seems impatient, and tends to be grumpy even when acting sweet. He is usually just patient with the Italian brothers, though only just. He is known to be aggressive. He is of few words, and doesn't particularly like to talk to people. His interests commonly include cooking, cleaning, and being an occasional romantic. I can't write much more on him without catching on. He thinks I'm writing up betting scores. Ignore betting scores on next page.'

'England - Oliver Kirkland

Oliver...He's got ginger hair with pink highlights. He thinks it makes him look 'cool'. He has freckles, covering most of his body and bright blue eyes. He is often seen wearing a vest or a sweater with a buoyant bow tie sometimes called a papillion and neat slacks. Almost all clothing is restricted to a color scheme of pink, baby blue, and lavender. Dude is a walking pastel palette. England is commonly portrayed as polite, energetic, and friendly, typically depicted as a bubbly individual. He is a talented chef, his specialty being sweet pastries and cupcakes. England is often shown to despise profanity, relying on food-themed "soft swears." He hides his sadness behind his smile. His baked goods are laced with drugs or poison most say but I've had them. He laced them with hallucinogens and alcohol. He just likes laughing at people when they're drunk or high. He can also see magical creatures. He also tends to have a passion for gardening. He loves love, being extremely clingy, giving lot of hugs, etc. He also has a love for sweets and baked goods as it's known if he were to ever gain a few pounds he'll lose his mind trying to lose the weight. He can be seen as having a high metabolism.'

'Canada - Mathieu Williams

Pothead…Canada is the same age as his counterpart, but his hair is longer,going down just past his shoulders and is a darker strawberry blonde, pulled back into a messy ponytail. Often times, he is seen with a small amount of stubble on his face. His eyes are violet, and tend to have tired-looking bags underneath, but it is sometimes obscured by sunglasses that he wears occasionally. He is most commonly seen wearing red flannels with jeans or a Mountie uniform. He is also known to wear reading glasses. He has a polar bear named "Kuma" who is much bigger then Kumajiro. He has bandages under his flannel to hide his scars. Canada is a tough outdoorsman. He considers himself extremely manly, and is much more gruff than his counterpart. Like his counterpart he is polite but to a certain point and can be considerate to others. He also will joke around with America and engage in fights with him. He absolutely despises poachers. God if I could just run my fingers through his hair…'

'Germany - Lutz Beilschmidt

My little brother…He is physically similar to his counterpart with a muscular physique. He has several scars; one beneath his left eye which extends across the cheek, and three down his right forearm. His eyes are a light pinkish purple, with dark lines beneath. It's because he smokes and he still won't stop, tray as I must. He wears a khaki jacket, often hanging from his shoulders and a black German WW2 field cap. His tank top is loose, and his uniform trousers are black. He wears his iron cross at least. He has some tattoos on his body and he has a little problem with his messy hair but he cuts it himself. He has delinquent behavior, and is quite sloppy. He lacks the "soldier attitude" of his counterpart, and generally goes with the flow. He can be arrogant and boastful, but can be very loyal, resembling his counterpart. He has no issue when dealing with the opposite sex, and is a pervert and a ladies man. He is very strong, and, if he's not being lazy, enjoys bending/breaking rules. He also likes gaming, food, and alcohol. I have given up on severe punishment on him. He gets aroused by it. So he is usually in time out too.'

'Prussia - Garin Beilschmidt

Guess I should write about myself huh. My hair flips between curly and messy to being straight and orderly. I can't help it my straightener goes missing and it is Flavio's fault. Bottle blonde idiot. My hair is white and long as well. I have one white eye with a scar from my fight with father. Germania you probably call him. He didn't like my refusing to fight so at least one of my eyes are still red. Usually I wear a Teutonic knight uniform but I prefer stealing Matt's flannels and wearing jeans. I'm not a picky man. I have a silver clockwork arm I designed myself. I had to keep my hands busy after the accident in World War One where my arm was blown off with a mine. I saved my allies lives though so it was worth it. My bird is a hawk and I call him Fritz. He looks like the hawk on our flag so why not you know? I am orderly, clean and honest. Everyone sees me with lack of self-confidence. I am also selectively mute because nobody listens to me anyways...I also still follow the knight's code and I still am very connected to our religion. I'm a gentle soul you know but I can have my anger problems.'

Gilbert smiled gently at all the observations his counterpart had made. He seemed to have a lot of crushes and definitely was in love with Matthew's twin. Just reading the writing of someone who wasn't himself or one of the British Isles was oddly comforting to him as he felt someone hug him from behind. It was Euan and he seemed to be placing a flower crown on Gil's head. In that moment he remembered he wasn't alone, he was loved by his son, even if his his son was an adopted naga child that slowly became a personification. He also felt warm, too warm though and he realized he hadn't protected himself from the rain, his body becoming weak as it slumped over, sending him into a nightmare.

 _Gilbert had just come back from stealing the book from England's house only to be rushed to the basement where they had been planning. Downstairs Vash was holding a limp Lili in his arms, both in a corner, unable to stand. Lili was bleeding from both her mouth and nose and was coughing up nothing but thick globs of phlegm and blood as if her body itself was tearing apart._

 _"_ _What the hell happened!"_

 _'_ _I don't know. We were walking and she suddenly collapsed...'_

 _'_ _B-Big brother...I'm scared…'_

 _'_ _Hush now Lili...Everything will be okay.'_

 _They had monitored her day and night for 48 hours before she passed. She was the first to be buried in Switzerland. Vash never left the graveside, blaming himself, but he wasn't alive there long. 24 hours passed before Gilbert went to check on him only to find him dead, a small trickle of blood having come from his nose. It was later revealed Vash was just as sick when Lili died but had been hiding it so she wouldn't worry. He was the second buried before the war really took off._

Gilbert's eyes shot open to see Euan curled up next to him and something wet on his forehead. He touched it and sat up, realizing it was his shirt soaked in the cool water of the mirror pool. How long had he even been out! He tossed his shirt aside, no longer feeling warm. It must have been a while at least but he still felt so tired. He laid back down, shutting his eyes and actually having a peaceful dream for once, muttering in his sleep.

"I finally understand."


	22. Ch 21: Two Worlds, Two Voices, Two Lives

_"_ _I finally understand."_

Prussia awoke to a low humming, sitting up slowly. The entire area was pitch black. He obviously knew where this was going. He stood up fast, closing his eyes as he held his arm out, feeling the familiar talons of Gilly on his shoulder. His eyes opened slowly as he heard the growl of the shade and smirked. He was wiser now, smarter now, stronger now. He knew exactly how to defeat the freak of nature. He leapt out of the way as it slashed. It wasn't getting the drop on him this time. He knew the caverns too well. He knew every wall, every crevice, every piece. He started to run, trying to find his way to the area the magical creatures gathered. That was his best shot to finally defeat the monster. He slid into the area much like a baseball player slid to home base as he was bathed in light.

"Come and fight me!"

He smirked as it roared charging and he shut his eyes, letting the magic build inside him. He had one shot. His last shot or it was all over. He could tell this was the final battle against the shade and if he lost now he would never wake again. When his eyes opened again they were completely red and sparks seemed to form at his fingertips. He raised his hands and saw a sword of pure magic formed from it, resembling a blade made entirely of fire. He smirked as the creature was about to bite him before he swung, the creature actually being damaged and shrinking back.

 ** _"_** ** _I am Gilbert Beilschmidt, the mage of red. The mage of fire. The mage of phoenixes! I will not be brought down by my mistakes and you don't scare me anymore!"_**

He saw the creature trying to escape and went after it, his mind completely focused on his target before he leapt on its back and plunged the sword into it, it turning into wisps of darkness before the caverns lightened up and his eyes went back to normal. He'd finally defeated it. He fell to his knees as the sword dissipated, his eyes slipping closed as his body fell forward. When his eyes opened again he was in the cavern and Euan was right next to him. Nothing was different save for the fairies fluttering about. He sat up slowly, holding the side of his head. Did he do it? Was that monster finally dead? He hoped so at least. Soon enough he was on his feet, grabbing the journals and writing down every detail of what happened. He still had two jobs left. He had to free their 'twins' and he had to reset time for himself. He didn't know how exactly but he just hoped he didn't have to kill a younger version of himself. He held his arm out, already sensing Gilly swooping down and smiled when the phoenix landed on his shoulder. He then looked to Euan who ran to him before Gilbert shook his head. He needed to do this one on his own. He did kiss Euan on the top of the head before he went off down one of the passages, pulling out Garin's book, flipping through.

'Austria - Roland Edelstein

My ex husband. I really don't want to write about him. His hair varies from brown to black, blond and sometimes red. The asshole likes to dye it a lot. His eyes are often seen to be either brown or red. They're brown. He wears contacts. His clothing is similar to his twin, though usually under a red theme rather than purple. He is arrogant, with a brattish attitude. He tends to goof off and prefers having fun over something formal. He is loud mouthed, speaks informally, and is particularly lazy. He's also a big pervert and isn't shy when it comes to anything sexual. He is a lover of rock and loud music as well as jazz. He enjoys applying makeup, and often experiments with fun colors and intricate designs. He was a douchenozzle to me and I hate him. I hate him!'

'Poland - Franciszek Łukasiewicz

He has messy blond hair, sullen blue eyes, and a lacking of care in his appearance. He appears sickly, and has a cross-like scar on the right side of his mouth. He is generally anti-social, depressive, with a cynical outlook on life. He lacks the quirkiness and cheer of his counterpart, as well as the general mannerisms. He is generally reasonable, down to earth and pessimistic. To be honest we don't really talk much and I think he's trying to kill me when I'm not looking. Probably just me and my anxiety though.'

'Rome - Remus Vargas

I'm including him in here because I'm running out of people to talk about. This guy….Well….I don't like talking about him. Remus had the same messy and wavy hair style as his twin except that it's darker and sometimes has a reddish tint. He had the red eyes many of us share. Unlike his twin, he usually had a completely clean shaven face. He's the source of the twin thing with us. Most remember him either in armor or in a black/gray toga with a red/tan robe over the top. He doesn't wear any was a great and mighty ruler and very strong. He was a very serious man that didn't make much time for love. He was regularly very down to earth even though he seemed brutish. He was very straight minded but was still unreliable at times. Unlike his twin, he knows why he fell from power but will be aggressive when asked about it. He enjoys remembering and talking about his glory days mainly because he enjoys being reminded as someone strong and well-known. He enjoys fighting, drinking, war, art, food, and once in awhile sex. One of his hobbies is fighting. He doesn't come down from wherever the hell he's situated a lot. I think it is hell though. He deserved to be there since he was the reason we're all trapped in a damn parallel universe!'

'Sealand - Henry Kirkland-Oxenstierna

Oliver actually acknowledges this kid. He's a brat but at least it keeps Oliver out of trouble. Anyways he has red/orange hair and green eyes. He hates wearing 'kids costumes'. His clothes are commonly very Canadian like which you can thank Matt for. He's a bit on the tsundere side when it comes to interacting with people, and can seem a bit cold at times of heavy emotion. Deep down though, he's really not that bad. He secretly enjoys helping Oliver with baking. Henry couldn't care less about being noticed as a nation. He hates everyone but Oliver. He trains a lot, but simply for the sake of wanting to do so. He keeps a pet rat for some reason. He hates Spongebob, finding him annoying. He instead favors Chucky from Child's Play. He prefers Slasher/Thrillers over kids shows or movies. He may also hate Broadway and enjoy studying history. Sometimes, he may enjoy amusement parks and taking pictures. This is all rumors though. Not sure on the truth. He has a teddy bear that resembles Oliver, given to him as a gift. He keeps it in his room. Again, he's okay but he has threatened to shave my head. He leads the micronations, even if they're more nation status really in their own heads. Mostly it's more of me making sure they behave and don't blow something up.'

'Holy Roman Empire - Claude Beilschmidt

My little brother before he became Germany. He has no memories of that though. Is yours the same way? His hair was a dark shade of blond, and his eyes were a dark purple. The trim of his clothing varies from yellow to orange to red. He really was adorable. He lacked the awkwardness of his twin, and put more authority. However, he was considered lazy, flirtatious and cowardly. He didn't like Italy's company but he was such a sweetheart. I really miss those days but life must go on.'

Gilbert stared at that entry for a while, remembering how he found Aldrich in the field, dying in front of his eyes. How he promised to protect Gilbert in the next life. He shut the book gently as he arrived at the cave. He did what he did every time but froze when he saw those words. They were his old dialect of German. The words rang in his head though and he could feel the tears starting to cloud his vision.

'The day I broke my promise to return. The day I died at the hands of my rivals. I'm sorry Italy. Hole Roman Empire, 1648'

 _'_ _Go to the place where memories fail, where people promise yet never return. There you will find the answer.'_

He heard Garin's voice ring in his head as he finally realized what he had to do. He had to go to the place Holy Rome died and bring his body back to life. He was the one who made Holy Rome's body thrive to take over as Germany. He sighed and said a spell to hide his identity before pulling up the hood of his cloak. He seemed to be looking out of a mask that seemed just to hide his identity. Well...It wasn't what he was hoping for but at least it was something. He ran into the cave, keeping his eyes shut before he heard not stone but dirt under his feet. He opened his eyes slowly as he saw he was in a forest near a battle. He knew it all too well but he was on the opposite side of where his younger self would show up. He really was the one who was going to right it. He watched the battle unfold in front of his eyes, finally understanding everything that was happening. The Thirty Years War. He watched as his younger brother, only a young adult, tried to fight against the French. It was so hard to watch the battle, knowing full enough what the conflict would result in. Time seemed to slow for Gilbert as he saw the finishing blow, a sword wound right through Aldrich's heart and the pitiful scream that came from his younger self who was hiding in the wounds. Had he really been that loud or was it being amplified in his head. He visibly winced at the moment before France held up the limp body of Holy Rome before tossing him to the ground and leaving with his army. He had to stand there and watch as his younger self ran to Holy Rome and hear the conversation, softly repeating his responses he made all those centuries ago.

"Aldrich...You're going to live. You have to survive this."

'Guess I...I wasn't fast enough.'

"Shh...You did your best."

'If I never see you again. Please remember me…'

"I won't forget you. Never!"

'I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me. I forgot your...Awesomeness.'

"Shhh. I'll go get help. Just stay here."

'Yes big brother.'

He saw his younger self run off as he came from the woods, slowly approaching the dying nation. He knelt and pulled the spell book from his satchel, letting his hand gently lay upon Holy Rome's chest. He spoke the words, soft and slow, his normal accent completely gone as a white light surrounded the young child as their eyes slipped closed with a soft smile. By the time he was done he stood, the nation peacefully appearing asleep. It would take time for Aldrich to wake up and he would have no memories of his past, of Italy. He sighed and turned, seeing a glint in the corner of his eye. He didn't even know he was speaking as he approached it, his eyes fixated.

"Light to Dark, Dark to light, the souls that have been taken return to life. Separate worlds, one fake, one true. Let me cross the border and rescue. Heantu eya oepan!"

He took one more step and he was definitely not in his world anymore. It seemed exactly like were he had been but the grass was dead and there was not even a breeze yet he felt oddly cold. He could hear rustling in the bushes and out came...Garin!

'You did it! You finally did it!'

Garin had the stupidest smile on his face and was bruised, probably from a fight as he stumbled to Gilbert and hugged him tight. He really had quite the grip. Gilbert already knew what he had to do as others slowly came out of the woods, he knew their faces and names easily by now. They looked confused but happy, as if Gilbert was some sort of angel. They all looked dangerously thin too. The world didn't look like it had much plant wise as far as Gilbert could immediately see. Some were finally smiling whilst others were neutral but every one of them was completely pleased to finally be free. Gilbert finally managed to separate from Garin as he stood at the border between the prison and reality as a hole opened like a golden archway. They all ran through, cheering as they were finally free. The last one to leave was Garin as the world around them seemed to be dissolving. They exchanged a knowing smile before Garin ran through, disappearing in a pool of light. He didn't know what time period they had been sent to but he knew he had finally fixed everything. As he passed through the border, the prison completely dissolving he saw the bubble appear, slamming his hand onto it. He saw how the 2ps shaped the others around them. How time was supposed to flow and work. He finally understood everything. When he landed in the cavern he felt an odd tingle on his head. He looked up to see fairies laying a flower crown on it. He smiled but then noticed he wasn't blond anymore. His hair was as white as fresh fallen snow again. Had the dye washed out or was it magic. He honestly didn't care. As he laid down he shut his eyes and finally didn't have a nightmare, speaking softly in his sleep

"I'll be home soon."


	23. Ch 22: Smoke And Sins

_"_ _I'll be home soon."_

Gilbert awoke without a nightmare, without even a fight. This had to be the end. He was finally going to fix everything at the source. He wasn't sure if the rest of those histories were a punishment or his redemption. He knew this was the end though. He got up slowly, making sure he wrote down everything up to this point before putting everything into his satchel. He then gently woke Euan who he realized no longer had any naga features. Was he a full personification now? The poor child would have a rough future if so. He took Euan's hand and pulled out the spell book.

"Irante Pianrwan wanitey ognergj. Give us our true forms!"

A red light started swirling around them, lifting them off the ground. No more illusions, no more appearances of the future. When they landed back on the ground, they were finally who they really were. Gilbert looked almost exactly like he did in World War Two, with the exception for his arm and the scar on his face. His arm thankfully was hidden under his jacket and glove and he still had his red cloak wrapped around himself. Euan meanwhile had snow white hair now and his eyes were a bright ice blue. He was even wearing a little outfit. Gilbert finally knew where he was going. What he had to do. He had to turn the war to the favor of the Allies. He would have to go against everything his past wanted him to do. He had to lose the war. He smiled softly and started to walk with Euan, slowly as if he was scared of what he might face. He remembered those nightmares. The dead bodies. The memories that were caused by it. He stopped when they reached the cave, already seeing how many lines there were. He'd have a lot to face now. A lot to make up for. He had to figure out how to be a savior to everyone. He ran a gloved hand over the writing, trying not to think about what he was going to get himself into.

'Her singing is beautiful but I don't know her name. Why does such heavenly notes come from a place I can never see? Poland, 1941'

'I sing for my family, I sing for my people. A sister in disguise fallen to darkness. I want to go home. Poland, 1941'

'I went with him, I'll die for him. Poland, 1941'

'Persecuted, beaten and left to rot among my people. I will never forgive that German. Poland, 1941'

'Left to die in barbed wire, with Hungary, Austria and France by my side. There is no more heaven on Earth. Poland, 1941.'

'Taken over and made a prisoner. This is not war. It's a genocide. Poland, 1941'

'Shackled by my Vatti, my child to be taken and forced to a war. I want to go home. I want Aldrich. I want dad. Poland, 1941'

'They left for dead to rot without a name. They let my brother fight without knowledge. Veni Vidi Vici! Poland, 1941'

'Finally I have the power! I will no longer worry about my allies. The Axis will prevail! England, 1941'

Italy, Ireland, Hungary, Austria, Poland, France, Lovino and himself. He couldn't place who the one who wanted Aldrich was but they were German and definitely not human. He was probably in for something big and he knew it. He just had to stay calm. Euan was young but his mind was definitely older. They could both handle themselves. He didn't want to go though. He didn't know what he would find on the other side. All this time he had made so many moral choices, so many things that were unnecessarily done in his own skewed judgement. But he also didn't want to go back to what was left of his world. Trees that were nothing but blackened husks with air as thick as fog and as black as night. A red sky with no hope of blue always shrouded in clouds. A place barren and decaying with little hope of survival. That was his Europe. The Europe that would come to be if he didn't right the wrongs he made back then. He shut his eyes and didn't run this time. He wanted to draw it out as he lifted his arm for Gilly who landed without a sound. It was finally time to end this. He walked slowly, drawing out the fact of what he would have to do. He listened to the echoing sounds of screams and the smell of decay and burning flesh but he did not even flinch. He'd seen too much and knew too much now for it to even affect him. He'd lived on a dying world with no chance of survival for centuries and the memories of that still lingered in his mind. A place where children were rarely born and nothing but savagery reigned. As it all got nearer and nearer he felt a shift in the cave, a slope almost like he was descending into hell, which wasn't completely untrue to the survivors. When he heard leaves crunching under his feet he opened his eyes. Ah…1941. World War Two. He hadn't missed it but in his history it was no longer the most destructive war he'd been part of. He sighed and let go of Euan's hand. First he'd find Ireland. It seemed easy enough. He quickly took off his cloak and put it in his bag, just in case.

"Euan. I want you to find Northern Italy. He wears a blue military uniform and is very bubbly okay? Bring him close enough he can't see but he can hear."

'Yes father.'

"I love you…"

'I love you too.'

With that Euan ran off and Gilbert's face hardened. He couldn't let what he could see get to him. He had to stay strong. As he walked towards the camp he could hear the screams clearly and smell the decay. He had to play this cool. He couldn't fuck up now. He approached the gates, letting himself imitate his old nature, his cocky 'awesome' nature. He stood at the gate as a few guards approached and let him in. He was actually doing it! He was succeeding! He let out a calming breath as he let his mind open, listening for the sounds he needed. He needed the tone of Brighid. He was trying so hard not to flinch at the death around him as he walked, guards constantly watching him. He needed to stay calm. One break in his demeanor and they'd think he was a spy or something. He didn't make eye contact with any of them, neither guard nor human. He was too focused on finding Brighid. Eventually he heard the soft notes, gentle and melancholic. He had to keep his pace though, any increase might set them off. Eventually he found a small housing block hidden in the corner of the camp. He approached it as a guard grabbed his arm.

'We have strict orders not to let anyone in there.'

"Do you know who I am? I am the Great Prussia! I outrank you!"

'Oh. Sorry sir. I didn't know.'

"Of course you didn't. Now I have important business with this prisoner."

The guard let go of Prussia as he went inside, the voice going quiet with a squeak. He saw a pair of eyes, green as clovers in March staring back at him in fear. He looked away, feeling her fear and her blocked magic. Her hair was extremely short and tangled. She was well fed, sure but she was filthy, a British military uniform in tatters on her. He quickly shut the door and whipped his cloak on. He slid the spell book out as her voice finally spoke up, cracked and dry.

'Who…Who are you. You're not Prussia. You're…someone else. I can sense your magic. Tell me your name. Please…'

"My name? Well….Your sibling once called me 'Banshee'. I go by many names across history now. Please...Call me...Teutonic? Yes...Teutonic…"

He stepped forward and let his eyes create his magic sword, Swinging as he heard the sounds of shackles breaking as he closed the book, the sword disappearing before he held his hand out. She took it gently and her eyes seemed to glow in the dark building with no windows. He could feel her taking some of his magic. Her eyes were wide though, as if she was seeing everything he went through, tears rolling down her face.

'Gilbert...What happened to you...'

"A lifetime. A lifetime I want to prevent. Please...After you escape. Tell me what happened. If you can...Tell everyone I'm sorry. Please."

She nodded as she let go of his hand and spoke, quick and sure before running through the wall with a spell. He quickly did the same, making sure she got out before slowing his pace. He could hear her singing. It was so free and joyous and beautiful. It suddenly stopped though as voices picked up.

'Ah! Please don't hurt me!'

'Now why would I do that? You're in more of a position to.'

'B-Because you're a British soldier!'

'Well not exactly...Are you North Italy by chance?'

'S-Si? How do you know me?'

'I'm the Republic of Ireland...Gilbert's told me a lot about you.'

He was interrupted from listening to the conversation by Euan gently taking his hand. He couldn't dawdle here. He still had work to do. He quickly ran off, his eyes shutting against his will. When he heard cobblestones under his feet he realized he was no longer in the woods. He finally managed to get his eyes open to see Warsaw. He blinked a few times as he rubbed his eyes. How did he do that! Did he just teleport? He tried not to think about it as he walked the streets. He could feel...something. He shut his eyes and opened them again, seeing a faint blue magic trail. It reminded him almost of the blue Forget-Me-Nots that always made Alfred cry. Then it finally hit him. It was one of the states! That's who wanted Aldrich. Who wanted to go home. Why were they here instead of being home. It wasn't after Pearl Harbor, in fact, it felt like spring. He sighed and started to follow the trail, his hood pulled over his face to hide his identity. He eventually found the end of the trail, the home he and Ludwig shared in Warsaw during the war. He ducked into an alleyway as he heard voices coming from the house and the front door open.

'VIRGINIA! Let me go you German bastard! NANCY!'

'Shut up. You're no longer West Virginia. You will fight in the war as a German citizen, Aldrich Jones. Right Gilbert?'

'Ja. And the child Virginia cares for will go to the youth when he is of age.'

He saw the figures pass, seeing 'West Virginia'. He looked to be only nineteen years of age with blonde hair tied back into a short ponytail and he had shining blue eyes like Alfred. His clothes were just normal German clothes yet the bruises on his skin told a story of what went on in the house. He saw Aldrich look towards him as he ducked further into the alleyway. There were definitely tears rolling down the poor state's face. So Virginia was named Nancy. He'd have to remember that. When he knew they were far enough away he stepped from the alleyway and walked into the house. He knew where the key was hidden after all. He opened the door slowly, hearing the soft cries of an infant. This felt like some sort of horror game now. He softly walked inside, trying not to flinch as he followed the trail of soft magic up a flight of stairs. He took them one by one, hearing them squeak under his weight. The noises of the child seemed to become quiet as if their mother was shushing them. The magic trail seemed to get slightly stronger too. When he finally reached the top of the stairs he saw a hallway. Only one door held the magic trail. He remembered it had been a storage room. He opened the door slowly and what he saw made his heart break. It was a bedroom, poorly furnished with a girl chained to the bed. She wore a simple dress and had blonde hair that was almost white in the sunlight that poured in from the window and braided back. She seemed only eighteen but her eyes told how old she really was. Those eyes shined a bright blue and were filled with tears. In her arms was a bundle in a blanket, the baby he had heard before. He approached cautiously, not showing his face. He knew there had to be a key but magic worked just as well. He knelt to her ankle where the shackle was and gently moved it aside, taking the chain and letting fire flow from his hand as he held onto it. She asked who he was but he ignored her as the chain was finally able to be broken. He quickly yanked it as hard as he could as it broke. He stood up with a smile as she ran into him as if he was the last good person on this Earth.

'Thank the lord you came! I need to get out of here!'

He nodded and gently picked her up, baby and all and started to run. He had to make it out of Warsaw with this girl. He saw Euan who had stayed behind in the alley and he quickly joined in the run from the house. They ran until they found the docks, Gilbert placing the state down as he grabbed Euan's hand. The state looked to Gilbert with a smile, soft and sweet before going towards the boats, finding one going to Sweden. She seemed so sweet and kind, he didn't know why they were keeping her locked up. He waved to the girl as she spoke one last time.

'Thank you red mage! I'll never forget you!'

He seemed scared since he never spoke he was a magic user but maybe magic users all knew each other by their color? He didn't have the time to think it over. He still had a lot of people to fix. He shut his eyes, knowing well enough what would be happening as he started to walk. In that moment Virginia caught a glimpse of what he looked like before he faded out and gasped at what he thought was a ghostly mage with white hair, not knowing the truth. As Gilbert's eyes opened again he was relieved slightly to find nothing but a Prisoner of War camp. It was better than what he had expected. He could smell the decay and blood but it wasn't a complete smell of death. He sighed and let go of Euan's hand once more, telling him to hide in the woods close by. He quickly shed his cloak and looked to Gilly.

"I release you from familiarship."

'What?'

"I release you. I want you to survive after this. Protect Euan. Take him back to Berlin. If I die, he will become the new Prussia. Take care of him. Take care of them all."

'Yes mas- Yes Gilbert.'

He watched the phoenix fly off as he let out a shaky breath. He had to take every precaution now. He couldn't make a mistake. He approached the camp the same way as before, being let in with ease. The prisoners were overworked, underfed and definitely scared of him. Most of them anyways. He could hear an Italian voice, gruff and angry shouting at a German officer. Well...That wasn't hard. He nearly flinched when he heard the gunfire though, starting with one before it was ringing in his head. He calculated the amount of people in the camp and realized how many shots were fired. They had just killed every prisoner without batting an eye. Was him coming a signal? What had his previous self made to cause such death. He then saw the soldiers filing past him, cheering about never having to deal with prisoners again. He stopped, frozen on the spot. His former self had ordered them to clean the camp if he came? What was his mind back then...He sighed when all the soldiers left, using an invisibility spell. He had to make sure Lovino was alive. A country couldn't be killed without their people dying to near extinction. He started to run, finally finding Lovino in a heap inside a barbed wire cell, his arm stuck through the fencing to reach for the person in the cell next to him. He went to the gate of the cell and opened it, hearing a soft groan. He wasn't too late. He quickly made work of the barbed wire, freeing Lovino's arm before picking him up. He was thin, near starvation and his hair was long and matted. Gilbert couldn't help but shudder at the sight. His uniform was in tatters too and his body was covered in scars and bruises. He tried not to let himself cry as he turned visible and used a little telekinesis to put his cloak back on. He then shut his eyes and started walking, turning himself and Lovino invisible before he opened them again, his shoes echoing the streets of London. What was left at least. He made sure nobody was in sight before he turned them both visible. He quickly laid Lovino down near a pile of rubble. Sure, he'd be thought of as a spy and taken prisoner but at least he'd be treated well.

"I'm sorry Lovino…It's the only way to keep you safe. Tell Alfred I'm sorry...Even if you can't hear me right now."

He knew his younger self would be here, in London. He never thought he'd have to fight his younger self like this but there was no choice. He quickly ran through the destroyed city, looking for Arthur's house. He eventually found what was left of it, seeing his younger self creeping in. He was no going to let himself do this! He quickly ran toward the house and climbed through the same window, running to where his younger self was digging through the book in the basement in the pentagram. He watched it oddly glowed and something invisible grab at his younger self's ankles. His younger self flipped it open without a care, trying to read England's looped handwriting with a confused expression. It probably looked like some sort of code so his younger self decided to read it out loud for shits and giggles, even if half the page was missing from the book. Gilbert knew what he had to do.

'Now let's read you hm? Gratim et d-GAH!'

Gilbert tackled his younger self, sending the book skittering away. The fight was on. Scratching and clawing was his younger self's strategy whilst Gilbert hit the open spots and the weak spots he knew he had at that point. Gilbert was definitely stronger than his younger self with the magic and bound him to the floor with red cuffs. He got up with a smirk, his eyes completely reddened over with his magic. He almost looked like a demon to his younger self who was shaking like a leaf. Gilbert payed no heed and kicked his younger self in the head, knocking him out. He only then released the red cuffs. He'd have to carry his younger self away to make sure there wasn't an issue. He then took the old spell book and let fire dance from his fingertips, burning it so there was never a trace. He then opened his satchel and put his version of the spell book in the spot the old one had been. He then took out the Creature Compendium and his and Garin's journals, placing them in the room in different spots. It would be a good hunt for England one day. When he was finished he scooped up his younger self and flung him over a shoulder shutting his eyes and lifting his hand, clearing the air of the spell that almost happened before walking, phasing through a wall into his next task.

What he arrived to was nearly gut wrenching. Auschwitz. Gilbert let out a shaky breath as he could smell the burning hair and flesh on the breeze, what little breeze there actually was. No birdsong or sound seemed to penetrate the haunting air as he looked to the sky. It was almost as if he was in a silent film but he knew all too well how dangerous what he was going to do. He walked slow, counting his steps under his breath. He needed to calculate if he would be able to outrun the guards before he stopped at the gate. He pulled the hood of his cloak down as he walked inside, the gates swinging inwardly. He let his mind clear as he started to walk, his face neutral of expression. Around him people stuck skeletal arms through barbed wire as it cut deep into what flesh they had, mouths dry and voices hoarse screaming for mercy. He tried not to notice the shaved head covered in lice and the air full of the smell of death, decay along with bodily fluids. He kept his eyes in front of him, trying to find the voices of his friends and family. He didn't even flinch as his cloak as he was pulled by the neck, whoever was pulling on his cloak being shot as he turned. It had only been a child, a little girl of maybe seven years. He tried not to shudder at the blank expression in their kid's eyes and the brain matter splattered across the ground. He quickly started to walk again, taking him cloak off and putting it in his satchel. No more mistakes. He had a few 'transfers' to take care of. He couldn't free any of them. He knew that. But if he could get them out of this hell maybe he would make the difference he needed to fix time once and for all.

He took a path that led past the cremation buildings, hearing the screams echo from the tubes of the gas chambers. The poor souls had probably just arrived too. Men, women and children cruelly murdered for an ideal he had no want of. He finally found his way to the 'special' cells. Four corners of a small area all separated by a path in the corner of the camp, hidden behind the cremation buildings. With the screams fading behind him he approached, seeing what was once his friends and family and even lover reduced to nothing more than shadows of themselves. Elizabeta was lying in a corner of her cell, her skin almost like paper and her dress nothing but rags. He hair was not cut but matter to her scalp and it was obvious she had given up all hope. She had one arm outstretched towards Roderich who was in no better shape. All his hair was gone yet he looked completely peaceful, his mouth moving silently in prayer. Gilbert could tell he'd done nothing but pray. Pray for those souls taken to the gas chambers and all those souls murdered in the ghettos. The souls who would never get a chance to live, babies smothered and pregnancies terminated. His clothes were also in tatters but he could have sworn he saw the glint of an iron cross under a piece of his shirt. His eyes then glanced over to Francis. He was in better shape but his hair was greasy and matted, stuck to his face and scalp like he'd been drowned and was still wet. His clothes were in better shape but they were bloody and filthy, reflecting his skin. His eyes were hollow and dead. All of their eyes were. Except for Feliks of course. He looked the worse of them all, shirtless and still bleeding. He was defiant as hell after all, even when they were all kids. He let out a shaky breath as he turned and called for a guard.

"Get me their transfer papers. I'm relocating them to different camps."

'Why. They are the best kept here.'

"To break their spirits. Being the only one in a camp of mortals will ruin them."

He heard the four gasp and all their eyes landed on him. He could feel Hungary's panic. He could feel the betrayal and pain in Francis' eyes. He could even feel the sorrow of Roderich but from Feliks it was nothing but defiance. Nothing but anger and pure rage emanated from Feliks and Gilbert could feel his resolve breaking before his eyes. He saw the guard leave before they all started to speak up.

'You TRAITOR! You are no friend of mine anymore! You are a traitor to our friend group! You are no longer my friend!'

'Why Gilbert! Why did you do this to us! Why are you so cruel! Where is your heart!'

'I forgive you Gilbert…I always have...I know you will change.'

'I will kill you German bastard! I should have killed you when we were children! I will RUIN you!'

Gilbert shut his eyes tight and tried to tune them out as a guard camp with the paperwork. He opened his eyes long enough to fill it out and shove it back in the guard's arms as they walked off. He then turned to the four and stood in the center of the crossroads. He let his eyes completely go red as he raised his hand.

"Wash my hands clean, wash away the guilt. Take away this day's memories and let the world be fixed! Haitn! Oajyne! Purant!"

A ball of red magic flowed around him as it gained momentum before spreading out to the four nations as they all collapsed. He sighed in relief and let his eyes go normal before everything slowed around him. He felt calm, at peace almost. He looked around him as he saw a cave to his left, dark and ominous. He knew what he had to do.

"It's time to go home."


	24. Epilogue

_"_ _It's time to go home."_

Gilbert looked to the cave, feeling oddly calm. He walked towards the black cave, having no feeling coming from it. Maybe it was the right choice? He reached his hand into the cave and it felt oddly cool. He smiled and shut his eyes, throwing his arms out almost like a little kid and ran into the cave. Nothing happened. He just kept running until he felt something change in the air as he opened his eyes. He was back in the cavern. He remembered the voice, the one he knew was Garin trying to warn him. He had to find the cave that led out to the field. He started to run, looking around and trying to find the way out.

He suddenly stopped as he saw a tunnel partly above him on the right. He had remembered the way after all! He grabbed a hold of the wall and started to climb. He eventually managed to reach the tunnel and sat at the edge of it when he climbed up. He had so many memories here now. So many things he did, so many regrets he fixed. He finally got rid of his nightmares here. He'd suffered the consequences of his actions and defeated the evil around him. He smiled softly and held his hand out.

"I declare this spot a sanctuary, magical and pure. Bring peace to all who land here with heart pure. So says the mage of red."

He saw red magic flow out of his fingers like snakes and start coating the walls and floor. Everything around him glowed a bright red before settling, the crystals taking on the color. It was finally over. He stood up and turned towards the exit, walking forward with a peaceful smile on his face. His body started to tingle as he went but his eyes did not open. He almost seemed to be floating as he eventually lost all feeling in his body. When he opened his eyes he felt...Different. His eyes opened slowly as he heard voices nearby that were definitely not his family's.

'What are we going to do with him! I found him passed out on the basement floor with my spell book!'

'We could crack his skull open for information.'

'Alistair no!'

'But Dylan!'

Gilbert groaned and the voices stopped as he sat up. He couldn't move his arms...One look proved why. He was tied up. He looked to see who the voices were. England, Scotland and Wales. There was also a young child of only ten years old hiding behind Arthur's legs. Northern Ireland. He laughed, probably making him look crazy as tears rolled down his face. He was back! He was actually back and it was as if nothing had ever happened. He could sense their twins though. He could sense the '2ps'. Wait...He could sense things! He then looked down at his body, seeing his jacket was gone. Judging by the ball of blue fabric nearby it had been thrown into a heap in case he had orders on him. He did a double take though when he saw his right arm perfectly intact. It was if he was seeing it for the first time as he let out another happy little laugh. It was only when he noticed the four brothers staring at him that he stopped, his face red from the laughter and tears. He stayed, staring at them silently before he spoke up.

"So does the flying green rabbit hang out with you often?"

They all looked at him like he had three heads now. Shit...He had actually forgotten none of them knew he was magic. He took this moment to see how badly they really looked. Arthur was covered in bandages and he looked sleep deprived. Dylan's hair was a mess and needed to be cut. Alistair looked like his usual self but unshaven. Northern Ireland looked the best out them all, still pristine except for a couple bumps and bruises. He scooted back as they approached him, raising their hands with their magic color.

"Please! Don't take my magic! G-Go to the basement and look for the journals! Please!"

They all stopped and Arthur quickly discussed it with his brothers before they decided they would leave Scotland as a guard whilst Arthur took Northern Ireland to bed and Wales investigated. Thus began the longest staring match of Orange and Red. Eventually Gilbert stood up and smirked. He let his eyes completely go red as he spoke quickly, too quick for Scotland to say a counter spell as he was thrown against against a wall and knocked out, giving Gilbert a chance to run for his life. He used easy magic to get his jacket to float along behind him as he ran from the house laughing happily. He kept running until he was in a forest. That was when he slowed to a stop and tried to rub the ropes loose on a sharp rock, swearing up a storm. He eventually managed to get the ropes loose enough he could slide them off before he rubbed his arms with glee. He was back! He had fixed everything and freed the twins and he was back! He then shut his eyes and pulled his jacket on, walking slowly until he heard the sound of stone. When he opened his eyes he was in Berlin! It worked! He was finally home! He ran towards his home and flung the door open, scaring Roderich who dropped his tea as Gilbert ran up and hugged him.

'Gilbert my word! Don't you ever knock?!'

"Nope! Roderich you look amazing!"

'Well I did escape Poland a month ago so thanks? By the way where have you been! You've been missing for two months! Berlin and Garin are worried sick!'

"I had a little...Adventure. Sorry Roddy."

'Don't call me that...I'm glad you're okay though.'

'Dad!'

Gilbert saw a young boy with ice blue eyes and white hair run up and grab Gilbert's leg as he laughed, picking up the tot and nuzzling him as Garin watched from the doorway to the kitchen, a knowing look on his face. So Garin remembered everything too...That was nice to know. He looked towards a perch that to most looked like it held a chick. To Gilbert it was Gilly though, majestic and beautiful. He smiled and gently took Roderich's hand, running his thumb over it and making himself blush. Everything was perfect again yet he felt like he was missing something important. He couldn't remember everything about why he did it in the first place and he couldn't remember his own future but...He knew in the end everything would turn out fine.


	25. Author Notes

Alright everyone. I hope you enjoyed this story. It is actually one I posted this past year onto my Deviantart that seemed to get a lot of people riled up over so I thought 'Why not share it here too!' It was already completed when I started posting it here and I just did a few tweaks to it so I could make it FF ready. I really hoped you enjoyed this as I will be posting more fanfic in the future when I write them.

To any confusing points of this story, I wrote it chapter by chapter and some things are just left up to imagination. Like what the hell happened to the Asian countries and the oceanics? The truth, I was going to write their chapters but I was tired of the series and wanted it done with.

Where did the 2ps come from? I was going to have them earlier but forgot them at the beginning...Woops.

Why were some cop out death scenes? Because I was tired when I wrote them and I edit badly.

Where will I go next? Probably some less sad shit.


End file.
